


Over the Mountains

by Jadecross4ever



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: During The Hobbit, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Marriage, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/M, King Thorin, Overprotective Thorin, Protective Thorin, Thorin Feels, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Uncle Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 73,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadecross4ever/pseuds/Jadecross4ever
Summary: Persephone Anatello is not your average Middle Earth inhabitant. She is a quarter breed: elf, dwarf, wizard and skin changer. However, the only one who knows this is Gandalf and the other wizards. When she joins the company of Thorin Oakenshield, she doesnt realize that she will be thrown into an adventure with trolls, goblins, stone giants and massive white orcs.... but what she also didn't know was that she would learn the true meaning of bravery, friendship, loyalty, honor and love.
Relationships: Thorin - Relationship, Thorin Oakenshield & Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

My name is Persephone Anatello. My first name is pronounced (p-ur-s-eh-f-oh-n-ee) and my last name is pronounced (Anne-uh-tell-oh).  
I am 99 years old but I only look like I could be twenty or so. I have deep brown hair and leaf green eyes. I was born alongside by twin brother, Prometa (Pro-m-eh-t-ah) but he died during a war. My mother was a halfbreed: half dwarf half elf. Her mother was an elf and her father was a dwarf. My father...was also halfbreed: half skin changer (on his mother's side) and half wizard (on his father's side). In that case, I'm not a half breed but more like a quarter breed. I am part elf, dwarf, skin changer and wizard!  
With all of these heritages, I have many powers. From my mother's side I have developed mostly my style of fighting and my features. I am petite like a dwarf, but not as short as a hobbit, standing about four feet tall at most. That is taller than most hobbits luckily. I don't possess the dwarves's rugged figure but rather the slender, graceful and delicate body of an elf, including the ears but they aren't as pointed as most elves, but they're pointy none the less.  
I have no beard (THANK THE HEAVENS!) but my dark hair (according to my parents) came from the dwarf side. It's thick and hardy like a dwarves but soft and silky like an elf's. I have developed the strength, endurance and stubbornness of the dwarves but the agility, gracefulness, patience and good manners as well as fighting style from the elves.  
My fighting style is a mixture of all my ancestors so most people think I am a completely rare race myself. Most people call me A Whisperer but before my brother died, he named our 'race' Faerie.  
The traits that I have inherited from my father is my ability to transform into a wolf. My father's ancestor was a fox skin changer but I turned out to be a wolf skin changer. most people don't believe it because I don't look like most skin changers when I am in human form. I can fool anyone. I'm not as tall nor aggressive and am actually very kind and a good companion when in wolf form. I can transform whenever I wish but sometimes I cannot help it especially if I'm upset, scared or angry.  
From my wizard heritage, I have developed the ability to use some magic. I can conjure fire, water, light as well as a levitating spell but sometimes they don't work especially if something is on my mind, I'm wounded or upset.  
As far as features go besides my hair, my parents told me that my green eyes came from my skin changer side for they are the rarest green color ever.

However, they match my rich brown hair perfectly, setting off the copper colors in my hair. Of course however, my hair and eyes change color whenever I am going through transformation from human to wolf, or when I am using my wizard magic. During that time, my eyes turn violet and my hair takes on several shades of purple and pink.This soon developed into the wizards referring to me as the Purple Wizard or the Wizard of the Milky Way.

Having all these talents soon proved my downfall for no dwarves or humans would let me near them. My elven people of Rivendell took me in shortly after my brother was killed in battle and I stayed with them for a good part of my life. After that I went and lived with Gandalf the Gray for a time as well as Radagast on and off. I never lived with men or dwarves but I ran into them occasionally. In terms of skin changers, they were all wiped out before I was born so I never found any of my skin changer people.  
By the time I turned 80, I ran away from other people but kept in touch with the elves and wizards. I lived on my own in the wilderness, wandering around and exploring. Before long I knew almost every single corner of the world. I worked as a spy for the wizards and elves and made many friends especially with Arwen, Elrond and Galadrial.  
It wasn't until I was 99 that I received a visit from the Wizard. Gandalf had a mission for me.... but that meant I would have to come out of hiding. Well, better late than never.


	2. Chapter 1

"So listen here Sepha," the wizard said, using Persephone's nickname. "I'll be going in with the dwarves. I want you to wait until all the dwarves arrive."  
"How will I know when they're all here?" Persephone whispered.  
The two were hiding in the bushes of the garden, watching the dwarves who were one by one approaching the hobbit hole.  
"I'll let you know when I want you to come in," Gandalf whispered. "How about that?"  
Sepha nodded and sat back in the bushes, "I'll just stay here then."  
Gandalf nodded and got up, brushing himself off and heading to the door just as a group of dwarves arrived.   
Sepha drew out her two swords and began to run her fingers over the elvish runes.

The swords she had fashioned herself but in memory of her mother, she had etched in elvish designs to the blade, as well as styling the sword to look ancient elvish. However, on the other side of the sword that most people didn't see, she had etched dwarfish designs.  
After a while she set the sword back onto the hilts on her back. She messed with the iron wrist brace that she wore on her left wrist. After her brother died, she had decided to hold her race with pride. People always tried guessing which race she was so she decided to make Faerie's official even though there had only been two.... and only one was still alive. She had fashioned a large metal bracelet type thing that came from below her elbow to her wrist, hugging her arms snugly. Two strips of thin metal ran around her middle finger, connecting the brace.   
Etched deep into the brace were designs that she had designed herself, making them 'Faerie' designs. most of them were shaped like skin changers with a mixture of dwarf and elf designs intertwined as well as magical designs for their wizard culture. On the underneath where no one but she could see, she etched in her family tree in Khuzdul and around the tree was a wolf, a swirl of magic, a dwarf axe, an elvish arrow and at the top, her brother's name in elvish.  
She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knocking beside her. Turning, she saw Gandalf looking at her through a window, winking at her. Time to go inside.  
Standing up, she pulled her hood on and pulled her mask over her face, only letting her green eyes show. She put her swords onto her back and put her left hand under her cloak. She didn't want to flash her Faerie band just yet.  
She knocked firmly on the door and it was answered by a little man whom she guessed was Bilbo. he was shorter than her and looked slightly shocked.  
"GAAAAANNNNDDAAAALLLLFFFF?????" Bilbo called, looking at the girl uncertainly.  
Gandalf arrived within seconds and smiled at Persephone, "Ah there you are my dear. Come on in."  
Sepha stepped inside and soon saw that she was the last person to arrive. There was a host of dwarves standing in the kitchen doorway, all of them crowding to see who had arrived. She glanced over them quickly and caught sight of two young dwarves who looked about her age, both staring in awe. The tallest dwarf was bald and had his arms crossed, considering the girl thoughtfully. However, the dwarf who was obviously a leader had his eyebrows down.  
"Who is this Gandalf?" a young dwarf asked quietly.  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet the fifteenth member of the company: Persephone Anatello." Gandalf said. "Persephone, I would like you to meet THorin Oakenshield."  
The leader stepped forward and looked slightly down at the girl. Persephone considered him from beneath her hood, not letting him even see the color of her eyes. He was strikingly handsome with ebony black hair, the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen and firm features.   
"We are not taking a woman with us Gandalf," Thorin snapped.  
Persephone rolled her eyes which at once caught the attention of FIli and Kili.  
"Uncle, we don't even know anything about her. She might be a really good fighter." Kili suggested.  
THorin snorted, "She wont even show her face."  
Sighing, Persephone reached up and pulled her hood back, letting her brown hair down and revealing her bright green eyes. Everyone was taken aback by her beautiful eyes but they weren't prepared when she pulled her mask down.   
Fili took a step back in shock and Kili's jaw dropped open. 

"By my beard," Bofur whispered to Nori, "She's a bonnie lass!"  
An old dwarf, Balin, stepped forward and considered the girl, "How old are you lass?"  
Sepha smiled, knowing that they all probably thought she was a human, "99 sir."  
Balin's eyebrows shot up and Sepha saw Thorin's eyes widen in surprise.  
"I am part dwarf," she explained. "That's why I'm short."  
Fili snickered when Kili frowned, not liking the idea of being called short.  
"What about fighting?" Dwalin inquired, towering over the girl.  
Sepha looked up at the huge intimidating dwarf with no fear in her eyes. This surprised everyone for Dwalin was rather frightening. She smiled. "Swords."  
Dwalin looked at THorin in time to see a faint smile lick across the dwarf's face. Thorin was especially fond of the sword, even over an axe. That was a good first impression on Sepha's part.  
"I like her," Fili chirped while Kili still gawked.   
Balin nodded, "I think she would be a good asset to the team."  
"Sepha is also a trained healer," Gandalf pointed out. "She is also extremely talented in navigation and tracking."  
"I'm in," Dwalin remarked.  
All eyes turned to Dwalin in surprise. He was considering the girl with a firm look but a smile on his face. He was nodding slowly.  
"Never judge a book by it's cover. Let's give her a try."  
All eyes turned to Thorin who was pinching the bridge of his nose. He obviously wasn't all for it. He sighed.  
"Fine. But on a trial basis."

epha tried to avoid the dwarves at all costs while they lingered around the place, bothering the poor hobbit. She soon found her way into the kitchen where Nori and Ori were putting the dishes away. She could tell they would be there a while so she twirled her fingers, not letting them see her in the shadows.  
Suddenly, the dishes began to float and levitate to their cabinets, leaving Ori and Nori stunned. Halfway through, the two let out horrified squeals and rushed from the kitchen. Sepha chuckled to herself, finishing her job and turning.  
That was when she realized that two pairs of eyes were staring at her in awe: Fili and Kili.  
"That is absolutely brilliant!" Kili gushed. "How did you do that?"  
Sepha smiled, "I'm part wizard on my father's side."  
"but you're part dwarf too?" Fili inquired, "That is officially the coolest thing I have ever seen!"  
Sepha chuckled and pulled her hood over her hair, leaving her mask down, "What are you guys going to do next? It's a few hours before it's time for bed."  
The two nodded, "Thorin is calling us into the sitting room. Come on."  
The two grabbed each of her hands and pulled her into the living room. All the dwarves were there and Sepha could see Gandalf sitting in the other room, nearby while Bilbo was in his bedroom, the door open.   
Sepha didn't want to intrude because of the silence in the room, she knew that this was a dwarfish thing. Pulling away from Fili and Kili, she stood in the doorway, arms crossed, partially in the shadows.  
She could see the smoke from the pipes make swirls in the air and it smelled sweet to her. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a deep baritone voice singing and Sepha realized in shock that it was THorin!  
He was staring into the fire, one arm on the mantle, singing deeply as the other dwarves began to join him.  
Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long-forgotten goldThe pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light

When they finished, Sepha found herself smiling. One by one, the dwarves said goodnight to each other and headed out of the room, off to find a corner of the room to sleep. Soon, it was only Dwalin, Fili and Kili in the room. Kili was staring at the fire, almost sadly while Fili had an arm around his shoulders. Dwalin had a hand on his shoulder, patting it.  
"Kili," Sepha said, stepping into the dim light, "Are you alright?"  
The youngest dwarf nodded, "it's just.... this is my first time really being away from home and.... I don't know...."  
Sepha smiled and sat down on the other side of Kili. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and the dwarf laid his head on her shoulder.   
"I know what it feels like," she whispered. "I had to leave my home... when I was young and I felt lost and alone. Even though there were people to care for me, I felt like I didn't belong."  
"What happened to your parents?" Kili whispered.  
Sepha stiffened and Kili sensed it, "You don't have to tell me if you dont want to."  
"They... were killed in war," she whispered, "So was my twin brother... Prometa."  
"I'm sorry lass," Dwalin said, standing by the mantle where Thorin had stood not long ago, "No one that young should lose their loved ones."  
Sepha nodded and stroked Kili's hair and she felt him shiver, "What do you miss about home the most Kili?"  
FIli and Dwalin could tell right away that she was trying to comfort him so they didn't say anything.  
"I miss my mother.... she was a woman.... but she was so strong too! So brave when everyone else was scared or upset. She was the strongest person I know..." Kili whispered.  
Sepha smiled and hugged him tighter, "Never feel like you should feel ashamed of missing your mother. It's the cowards who say that they don't miss their mothers, or sisters or wives. It's the strong brave ones who know that we aren't here to make them seem weak, but to help them be stronger."  
Kili sniffed and sighed, "Can you sing something? My mom always sang when Fili and Kili were scared."  
Fili was about to point out that she hadn't done that since they were kids but Sepha's smiled cut him off.  
"Sure thing."  
Fili sat forward, watching Sepha and Dwalin considered the young girl. Her face seemed to relax and her features lit up as her angelic, soft voice gently filled the room with a soft sensation that the dwarves had never felt before.  
I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbyeNight is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea  
Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow one winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell  
Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took the road with me  
Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea  
To these memories I will hold  
with your blessings I will go  
to turn at last to paths that lead home  
and though where the road then takes me  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
but now comes the day  
to bid you farewell  
I bid you all a very fond farewell  
When she finally finished, Fili's mouth was practically dangling open, Dwalin was smiling fondly at the girl and Kili was sound asleep, on the verge of snoring. Not looking at Fili or Dwalin, Persephone reached over and slipped from underneath Kili's head so that he was lying in front of the fire.   
"Brisingr," she whispered, fire shooting from her fingers and making the fire burn brighter.  
Dwalin jumped slightly at that but Fili just grinned in awe. As the girl slowly stepped into the kitchen, where she was going to bunk down for the night, Dwalin caught sight of Thorin standing in the doorway. His blue eyes were staring in wonder after Persephone while the rest of him was silent and serious... but calm.  
Dwalin smirked and headed past THorin to get some sleep, "She's a special one," he whispered as he passed. "I can tell."  
When the dwarf was gone, THorin looked at where Persephone had curled up against the warm stone wall next to the fireplace. He had to admit that even though it wasnt the most comfortable position, sleeping sitting up, her idea of sitting against the hot stones wasn't a bad idea.  
"We'll see," Thorin whispered, looking from the girl to his two nephews who were sleeping by the fire.


	3. Chapter 2

It was before the crack of dawn when Thorin awoke. He saw that Dwalin and Balin were waking up as well. He moved over to rouse his nephews... only to see that they weren't where they had been when he had fallen asleep. He looked towards the door.... their weapons were still there so they must be around there somewhere.  
Finally making his way around the entire house, he made his way into the kitchen, only to find that his nephews were up and talking in whispers with Persephone at the kitchen table. There was a pile of biscuits and slices of bear meat on the table. He guessed that either his nephews or Persephone had gone hunting because he knew that there wasn't any food in the hobbit hole.  
"Morning uncle," Fili whispered, "Hungry?"  
Thorin walked over and considered the food, "I trust that it wasn't one of you two who hunted down this bear?" he asked of his nephews.  
Kili smirked, "not nearly uncle! If we had, we would have been the ones on the plate, not the bear. Persephone did."  
"Where did you find a bear in hobbiton?" Gloin inquired, speaking before Thorin could.  
"I actually found it before I got here," Persephone replied, "Gandalf warned me that Dwarves are always hungriest in the morning and at night so I came prepared."  
Balin smiled as he sat down, helping himself to a biscuit, "Well that is incredibly sweet of you dear."  
"I'm glad I could help," persephone said, smiling.  
"And it's so good!" Kili said, a little too loud so that everyone present shushed him, including Persephone.  
"Where did you learn to make this anyway?" Fili asked, biting into another biscuit.  
The room was swallowed into silence and Persephone refused to meet anyone's gaze. from the way her shoulders were hunched and her eyes averted, they knew that something was wrong.  
"I'm going to go prepare the ponies," she muttered, almost too quiet for them to hear.  
Before Kili and Fili could object, she got up and left the hobbit hole.   
"What did I say?" Fili whispered.  
"it's not what you asked laddie," Balin said, "I think it just reminds her of something painful. We should let her be."  
"What if it isnt something she should keep to herself?" Kili whispered. "Sometimes its better to talk about things than keep it to yourself."  
Balin shook his head, "I spoke with Gandalf last night... apparently she had a twin brother who was killed when they were young... It might have something to do with that."  
"oh," the two brothers whispered, at once quieting down but feeling guilty.  
Thorin looked over his shoulder at the window. Walking over to it, he crossed his arms and looked out. The sun was barely rising but he could make out the slender silhouette of Persephone as she began to saddle the ponies who all whinnied at her cheerfully.  
He saw her approach his pony and smirked, knowing that the horse would probably cause her trouble. His pony was just as stubborn as he was. Instead, the pony considered her a moment, obviously sensing her mood and brushed its shaggy head against her chest. A small smile appeared on the girl's face and she hugged the horse's noble head as he brushed his nose against her stomach.  
"I'm alright," he could hear her say. 

TIME SKIP

When they stopped to rest that evening, Persephone stuck close to Bilbo, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable or left out. He helped her unsaddle the horses and rub them down so that their sweat wouldn't itch while the others prepared camp.  
"Can I get some more water?" Bilbo asked, holding out his cupped hands.   
Persephone swirled her fingers above his palms and soon his hands were full of water. Moving to the other side of Myrtle, he began to rub her down with the cool water. Persephone was rubbing down Daisy when she had an idea.  
Twirling her fingers, she made a small ball of water appear behind Bilbo and smack him in the back of the head. The girl let out a laugh when she saw the look on his face.  
"No fair!" he cried.   
Bilbo charged after her with the intention of tackling her but Persephone was too quick. Crouching she bent down and went underneath the pony, before doing a summersault over the next pony. Bilbo soon gave up when he realized that the agile, elf like girl was too difficult to chase.  
When the two returned to the camp, they were both soaked and Persephone was grinning, trying to not laugh while Bilbo was wringing out his jacket.   
"What happened to you?" Gloin inquired, chuckling.  
Persephone grinned while Bilbo gave her a fake frown, "Attack from a water wizard!"  
Finally Persephone couldn't hold it and started laughing. This caught everyone's attention and soon half the camp was laughing as well especially when Bilbo looked confused as to why they were laughing.   
Thorin rolled his eyes and walked a ways away, leaning against a rock to rest. When the laughter died down, Persephone helped Oin start the fire and made sure it was warm enough to dry Bilbo off.  
Soon, the hobbit was dry and trying to sleep but Bombur was distracting him. Finally he got up and wandered. Persephone was just sitting back to read a book when a screech struck the air and her hand went to her sword immediately.  
"What was that?" Bilbo whispered.  
"Orcs," Kili replied.  
"Orcs?" the hobbit asked, trotting over in fear.  
Thorin was awake instantly and alert. Persephone had risen to her feet and had approached the edge of the cliff, scanning the area.   
"Throat cutters," Fili replied. "There will be dozens of them out there."  
"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quickly and quietly no screams. Just lots of blood," Kili whispered.  
Persephone didn't move but she felt tears prick her eyes.  
"You think that's funny?" THorin's stern voice cut in. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"  
"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili replied, crestfallen.  
"No you didn't," Thorin snapped, storming off, "You know nothing of the world."  
(I"M GOING TO SKIP THE STORY OF MORIA BECAUSE IT TAKES SO LONG!!)  
"And the pale orc?" Bilbo asked, "What happened to him?"  
"He slunk back into the hole wence he came," THorin growled, returning to his spot, "That filfth died of his wounds long ago."  
Just then, FIli and Kili looked around and realized they were one member short, "Where's Sepha?"  
All eyes looked around, even THorin but there was no sign of the girl.  
"She left right when you first mentioned Azog," Ori pointed out.  
"Must have scared the poor lass," Gloin suggested.  
Balin shook his head and looked at Gandalf who sighed heavily. both knew why she had left.  
"Will she come back?" Kili whispered.  
"In her own time lass," Balin replied. "She has had a rough life."  
As the other dwarves went to bed, THorin couldn't help but think of what Balin had said. Did Persephone have a past with Azog as well? He looked around, wondering if he could see her but there was no sign. What he didn't know was that about a half mile away, Persephone, in her giant wolf form was running around the woods, crying hysterically.  
About an hour later she came back into camp, human form and slipped to the camp site. She relit the fire which awoke Thorin who had remained slightly alert.  
"Where have you been?" he asked, sternly but calmly.  
Persephone shook her head, "Trying to clear my head."  
With that, she laid down a good distance from the other dwarves and curling up into her cloak, fell asleep. Thorin headed to the fire and laid down next to his nephews, but not before noticing that Persephone's shoulders were shaking from sobs as she lay there.   
About an hour later when she was sure the dwarves were asleep, she got up and ran off into the distance. She quickly morphed into a wolf and ran around, sniffing out the terrain and making sure that no orcs were within several miles of them. She was just walking back towards the camp when she heard a twig snap behind her.  
Spinning around on her paws, she expected it to be an orc... only to see Fili standing there! The girl at once relaxed, knowing that Fili would mistake her for a wolf.  
"How do you do that?" Fili whispered.  
Persephone cocked her head to the side but the dwarf just smiled, "I Saw you morph.... how did you do that?"  
Persephone sighed and morphed back to human, making FIli jump, "I'm part skin changer."  
"I thought you were part wizard, part dwarf," FIli pointed out.  
She nodded, "I'm all three... as well as elf."  
FIli's eyes widened, "DOnt tell uncle!"  
"Tell me about it," Sepha muttered.  
"How come you didn't tell us about you being a skin changer?" the dwarf inquired as they began to walk back to camp.  
Sepha shrugged, "I feared the others would just consider me a beast."  
Fili smiled and drew the girl in for a hug, "We'll never think of you as a beast. Though I understand if you wanted to wait to tell the others. Dwarves aren't exactly known for being understanding."  
Sepha smirked, "All but one apparently."  
Fili blushed and smiled, "I'll keep your secret Seph. I promise."  
Sepha smiled and kissed the dwarf on the cheek, "Thanks Fee."  
"Here! Mister Gandalf! Cant you do something about this deluge!?" Dori called.  
Persephone smirked, knowing full well that Gandalf couldn't and neither could she. She was just nearly as miserable as Dori, her cloak drenched through and doing nothing to keep the rain from her eyes. She was constantly reaching up and wiping the water from her face so she could see.  
As Bilbo and Gandalf began to talk somewhere in front of them, Persephone got more water in her eyes and almost collided with the person in front of her.  
"Sorry!" she apologized.  
The person looked over his shoulder and as she wiped the water from her eyes, she realized it was Thorin. He considered her a moment while she held a hand over her eyes to keep out the rain.  
The girl smiled at him, trying to understand why the dwarf was so against her being part of the company. Thorin shrugged and urged his horse on again. Persephone was about to do the same when something stopped her. Jumping off her horse, she began to walk a ways off. No one would have known she had moved unless Kili called out.  
"What are you doing Sepha?"  
Most of the company turned and seeing that Sepha was walking off the path, her pony following her, they all stopped.  
"Why have we stopped?" Thorin asked, obviously not pleased.  
Gandalf turned his horse and rode towards the girl, "What is it Persephone?"  
The girl placed her hand on the tree in front of her and rubbed it, before bringing her hand to her face and sniffed.  
"Trolls," she muttered.  
"Trolls?" most of the dwarves asked, tensing.  
"But there are no trolls around here," GLoin pointed out.  
Gandalf shook his head, "That is a problem though. We should remain wary."  
Sepha nodded and headed back to her pony. She soon discovered that since she had no stirrups and she and the pony were drenched, she couldn't get onto the horse.  
"Up you go," Fili said, holding out a hand to her.  
Sepha took it and he hauled her onto her pony and she grinned, "Thanks!"  
Fili did a mock bow with a big sweep of his arm which earned a chuckle from the girl. Fili had a huge grin plastered to his face as he urged his horse back to where Kili rode. Thorin didn't fail to miss the grin on his nephew's face. If he wasn't as smart as he was, he would have thought that Fili had a crush on the girl, however he knew that his nephews' fondness for the girl was mostly due to her unusual abilities and how Kindly she treated them.  
When they finally broke free of the rain, they were in a large open field so they stopped to dry off. Removing the saddles, they wrung them out before placing them back on and they removed their drenched cloaks.  
"Uncle!" Kili called, "There's a stream here! Could we wash off?"  
THorin considered the company, minus Gandalf, Sepha, Balin and Bilbo who were all giving him pleading looks. They were coated in mud and rain so he shrugged, "Make it quicK!"  
The dwarves let out a whoop and rushed to the stream. as they did, they left a trail of jackets, hats and cloaks behind them. Soon they were all naked except for the pants they wore.  
Thorin returned to his pony and saw that Bilbo was trying to not look startled at the dwarves' actions and Gandalf was talking with Balin. Sepha however had quickly turned from the sight and had begun to dry off her pony's saddle so it didn't itch.  
She was just about to wring out her cloak when she stopped and looked at Bilbo. the hobbit was sitting on the grass at the top of the hill, lying on his back and enjoying the sunlight, his eyes closed. Creeping up to him, Sepha dangled her cloak over his head and squeezed. The water splashed into Bilbo's face and he was up in an instant with a girlish squeal.  
"What is it with you and water?" he insisted.  
Sepha laughed and quickly avoided the hobbit, throwing the soaking wet cloak into his face. Soon the two were both lying on the grass, doubled over in laughter.  
Balin looked over at the two and smiled. he was about to turn back to Gandalf when he caught sight of Thorin. The dwarf prince had been saddling his pony but hadn't gotten past buckling the girth for his eyes were occupied watching the hobbit and the halfbreed.  
The old dwarf smirked before nudging Gandalf and nodding towards Thorin. The dwarf had no idea that he was being watched, even though it was quite obvious since he had stopped mid buckle and was watching the two intently.  
Gandalf smiled, "It's amazing what can happen when you meet someone like Persephone."  
Suddenly, the dwarves all came back up the hill, their clothes in their arms and were beginning to redress. Sepha got up and helped Bilbo to his feet and started for the ponies. She purposely didn't look at any of the dwarves as they pulled on their clothes, not wanting to stare. However, she didnt have a choice when Kili came around her pony and crossed his arms at her, still missing his shirt.  
"Would you mind?" Sepha inquired, "There is such a thing as a cowl dude!"  
Fili laughed and tossed his brother's shirt at him, pulling his own on  
"Just admit it," Kili remarked. "I'm hot."  
Sepha decided to play along with kili's playful mood and poked him in the chest. Shaking her head she gave him a pitiful look, "Sorry, your temperature is below normal. Water must have been too cold."  
FIli snorted when he saw his brother's eyebrow cock in confusion at Sepha's twist at Kili's words.  
"Nice try brother."  
Kili grinned good naturedly, "I actually have something for you."  
Sepha raised her eyebrows, "Couldn't you have waited until after you were fully clothed?"  
Kili smiled, "I couldn't wait. Here."  
The dwarf held out a longbow to the girl. It looked like he had handcrafted it himself for she could still see the chisel marks from his knife. It was incredibly strong and probably one of the harder kinds of bows to draw. He also handed her a quiver of white shafted arrows.  
"I thought that since you're so quick with your reflexes that I could teach you a bit."  
Sepha smiled, "Thanks! I love it!"  
With that, she leaned up and kissed the young dwarf on the cheek which only made him go bright red, gaining a laugh from Fili who was already crying from laughter.  
Sepha grinned and ruffled Kili's hair playfully before shoving his shirt at him, "Come on. Before you know it Thorin will be telling us to move out."  
Right at that moment THorin would have said 'move out', but he was too busy watching the girl and his nephews from his position on his pony. He quickly snapped out of it when Dwalin hopped onto his horse next to him and almost whacked him in the face with his ax.  
"Move out!"  
He could hear his nephews and Persephone chuckling at that behind him and found himself smiling slightly. 

Is he coming back?" Bilbo whispered to Balin.  
BAlin shrugged, not sure that after Thorin and Gandalf's squabble that the wizard would return. Sepha smiled and patted the hobbit's shoulder as she walked past.  
"He'll be back."  
That seemed to make the hobbit more at ease as they began to settle in for camp.   
Bofur soon began to make dinner but after he sent Bilbo to take two bowls to Fili and Kili who were on pony duty, the dwarves began to complain that it didn't taste good enough.  
"A little help Sepha?" Bofur inquired.  
Sepha smiled, surprised that someone other than Gandalf, Fili and Kili used her nickname. Getting up she tasted the soup and froze the moment she tasted it.  
All the dwarves were watching her reaction and Bofur had a look of fear on his face. Swallowing the tasteless soup, Sepha smiled, "It's not bad."  
Bofur relaxed and turned, beginning to gather herbs to add. When he wasn't looking, Sepha cringed which caused Dwalin and Oin to chuckle.  
Bofur held out a group of herbs to her and Sepha chose a few, "Do you have any rosemary?"  
Bofur raised his eyebrows in confusion, "What's that?"  
The girl smiled, "Oh you'll love it! I'll go see if I can't find any."  
With that, she trotted off with Bofur and Oin close behind, both curious as to the herb she had mentioned. When she returned, she and Bofur were laughing about something and she had her hands full of a pale green plant.  
Thorin looked up from his spot near Dwalin where he was sharpening his sword. As she walked past, he got a scent of the plant and he had to admit, it did smell good.  
After a while, Sepha finished stirring and handed a bowl to Dwalin. the large dwarf took a taste and his eyes widened, "By my beard this is the stuff!"  
Sepha beamed and at once Bofur began to refill everyone's bowls. Thorin suddenly got some smoke from Bombur's pipe in his nose and he had to walk off to cough it up before it clogged his breathing. When he returned, he realized that he had left his sword at his spot and now, there was a bowl of hot steaming soup there.  
Glancing up, he saw Bofur stirring the pot to keep it going and was talking with Bifur. Looking around, he spied Sepha who had sat down a little ways off and had pulled her hood over her head. She sat back against a tree and opened a book, a small smile on her face.  
After finishing the food which was, to Dwalin's word, amazing, Thorin approached her quietly and she didn't look up. He glanced at the book she read.  
"The Tales of Erabor?" he asked.  
Sepha looked up and pushed her hood off her head, "Yeah, I thought I might catch up on some Middle Earth history before I got tested on my knowledge of the place we're out to reclaim."  
Thorin nodded, finding himself smiling just slightly, "What have you gathered so far?"  
Sepha shrugged, "That it was an amazing place to live... though I don't know how I could imagine that."  
Thorin stopped and furrowed his brow, "how come? It really was a wonderful place to live in."  
"well... I don't know what it is like to live somewhere," Sepha pointed out. "I don't remember anything before my brother's death... and after that I never really lived anywhere."  
THorin knew had treaded too far as the girl looked back at her book, pulling her hood back on. he was about to say something else when Fili came tearing through the woods.  
"Trolls uncle!" he cried. "They've got Bilbo!"  
"What about Kili?" Thorin inquired  
"He's trying to save Bilbo," Fili panted.  
Sepha leapt to her feet but THorin shook his head, "You stay here. If we're taken, we need backup."  
Sepha nodded, not objecting which surprised the dwarf prince as he tore off after his eldest nephew.


	4. Chapter 3

About twenty minutes later, Sepha knew something was wrong so she quietly crept through the woods. She soon found the troll camp and saw that half the dwarves, including Bilbo were in sacks in a pile and the others were on a spit. They were all shouting things and the three trolls were trying to stoke the fire.  
Sepha sighed and watched the scene from her spot in the trees. She looked over at the dwarves to see Fili and Kili were twisted about and in uncomfortable positions. She saw Fili look her way and she smiled. The dwarf's face lit up and she saw him turn and whisper something to Kili and THorin, probably alerting them to her presence. Right then, the other two looked in her direction and Kili's face lit up. However, THorin just seemed relieved.  
Sepha put a finger to her lips to indicate silence and slipped off. When she was out of sight, she quickly closed her eyes and things began to change. Her hair rippled down in long purple and pink waves before it suddenly changed to a deep brown rustic coat and her eyes turned violet... she was a wolf.  
THorin, Fili and Kili were beginning to wonder where Sepha disappeared to when they heard undergrowth breaking loudly nearby. Everyone, including the trolls turned just as a massive beast tore from the tears with a loud growl. The creature rammed right into one of the trolls, sending it flying backwards into the trees. It turned on it's haunches and bit into the lower calf of another troll, getting a loud groan.  
The beast pushed the second troll over and stopped long enough for the dwarves to see that what was before them was a massive wolf, probably the size of a warg!  
The wolf hurled itself at the largest troll and went for the head but that troll had a knife and struck at the beast's side but it narrowly escaped. Of course, Sepha didn't fail to hear all the dwarves gasp when the sword almost struck her.  
She jumped down and the troll kicked her hard, sending her flying into the trees when suddenly Gandalf's voice rang loud and Sepha slipped off unnoticed and transformed back to human. When she came tearing back through the woods, the dwarves were untying themselves and pulling their clothes back on over their underwear.  
Sepha shielded her eyes till they were done and Fili practically squeezed the life out of here, "Where have you been?"  
"Getting a friend," Sepha replied.  
"That wolf is your friend?" Kili gasped.  
Sepha shrugged, "I'm very friendly!"  
The two seemed to believe her and soon Sepha was called over by Gandalf. He, Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin and Nori were going to inspect the troll hoard. As they headed down, Sepha drew up her mask to keep out the horrible stench and began to look around.  
Soon, Thorin came upon a few elven swords. "These swords were not made by any troll," he muttered.  
As he and Gandalf inspected the swords, she wandered over and took up two small blades that matched.  
"Nor were they made by any smith among men," Gandalf pointed out. "These were forged in Gondolin by the high elves of the first age."  
THorin went to put the sword back in disgust but Gandalf stopped him, "You could not wish for a finer blade."  
THorin decided to give it a try and began to inspect the rather magnificent blade. Sepha went through the knives and finding a few small elven daggers she stuck them into her boot and put the two larger blades at her belt.  
She soon left, not without Thorin noticing and following close behind, "Let's get out of this fowl place."  
"SOMTHING"S COMING!"

When the brown wizard came surging through the undergrowth with his giant rabbits, Persephone relaxed and lowered her two swords, a huge grin spreading across her face.  
"Radagast," Gandalf remarked. "Radagast the brown. What on earth are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for you Gandalf," the wizard replied. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."  
"Yes?" Gandalf pushed.  
As the two spoke, Persephone slipped her swords back into her sheaths and just as she did, she was practically overrun with a dozen rabbits, all trying to bring her down. The dwarves all made moves to help her but her laughter caused them to stop.  
"Seems they've missed you Sepha dear," Radagast said before heading after Gandalf to talk privately.  
Sepha chuckled as she sat down, allowing all the rabbits to surround her, "I've missed you guys too."  
The rabbits all clamored to get into her lap but Sepha was only able to hold three at a time for they were rather large rabbits. Soon, she became aware of a presence near her and turned to see Fili and Kili kneeling down in front of her, their eyes wide.  
"Roscabel rabbits," Sepha told them. "Absolutely love people."  
Fili's face lit up as he carefully too a rabbit into his arms and it allowed him to stroke it's long ears. Sepha grabbed a rabbit and placed it in Kili's arms. The young dwarf's eyes widened before he grinned.  
What the three didn't know was that thorin was watching the whole thing from across the glade where he stood with Dwalin and Balin. The two brothers were talking to each other about the stranger brown wizard but THorin was occupied watching his nephews and the female wizard. He saw Sepha hold out another rabbit and place it on Fili's head, gaining a laugh from both the girl and Kili.  
Thorin found himself smiling and he didn't realize he was staring, nor did he notice that Dwalin and Balin were watching him with smug looks until he turned to see both of them grinning.  
"What?"  
"You were staring laddie," Balin pointed out.  
THorin frowned, "No I wasn't. I was just checking on Fili and Kili."  
Dwalin snorted, "Right. Then can you explain why you are always 'checking on them' when Sepha is around them? Oh and one more thing, your whole heart practically shines in your eyes when you look at her, so don't think we don't notice."  
Thorin was about to protest when suddenly a howl hit the air. The rabbits all clamored closer to Sepha who looked up instantly at the sound.  
"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked. "Are there wolves out there?"  
Sepha got up from her feet and drew her bow, knowing full well that it wasn't wolves.  
"No that's not a wolf," Bofur told the hobbit.  
Just then, a massive warg came bounding down through the trees but it didn't get far before an arrow pierced it's upper flank, causing it to stumble and THorin finished it off. Another warg pounced at the dwarf prince from behind but three arrows buried themselves into it's hide. All eyes turned to see Sepha standing there with a calm look on her face. Four of her arrows were gone.  
"That was wicked!" Kili whispered to her in awe.  
"Warg scouts!" THorin cried, removing his sword from the beast. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."  
Sepha rolled her eyes, "Duh!"  
"orc pack?" Bilbo asked.  
"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf insisted.  
"No one," THorin replied defensively.  
"Who did you tell?"  
"No one I swear!" the dwarf replied. "What in Durin's name is going on?"  
"You're being hunted," Gandalf replied.  
Sepha at once tensed. She knew full well who was hunting them but she was too conflicted to say anything aloud.  
"We need to get out of here," Dwalin spat.  
Ori came rushing back, "We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted.'  
"I'll draw them off," Radagast said, answering Gandalf's prayers.  
"I'll help," Sepha replied.  
Gandalf turned to her, "These are wargs Persephone! They will outrun you!"  
Sepha smirked, "Since when has a warg ever outrun a faerie? I'll go with Radagast. My scent will draw them away."  
"your scent?" Kili asked. "What, do they like female dwarves or something?"  
Sepha glowered at him and Kili decided it was time to not push his luck.  
Gandalf approached the girl and looked down into her eyes, "Be careful."  
"When am I never?" she inquired.  
Gandalf crossed his arms and Sepha smirked, "Don't feel obliged to answer that!"

TIME SKIP

Sepha knew they had failed. One of the wargs had caught the dwarves' scent and the rest of the pack had gone after the dwarves. Radagast, at Sepha's command, had dropped her off near the company who were surrounded by the Rivendell pass.  
"Okay, here goes nothing," Sepha sighed.  
She saw a warg creep up on THorin who was guarding the pass as each of the dwarves slid down. Just as the warg was upon him, the dwarf prince turned to kill it but the beast was already dead. THorin's blue eyes lifted in time to see Sepha across the field from him, her bow up and her arrow buried in the beast's chest.  
She nodded at him but didn't rush over to join the rest of the company. Instead, she drew both her swords and charged at the orcs who were getting closer and closer to the dwarves. Soon, she saw that THorin was the last one to go in.  
"Persephone!" he yelled.  
The girl turned at his voice but that was a mistake. An orc arrow shot out and buried itself in her shoulder. Letting out a scream of pain, Sepha crumbled to her knees.  
"NO!" she heard Thorin yell.  
Sepha stumbled to her feet, yanking the arrow out of her shoulder. She whimpered at the pain but fought it, "GO NOW!"  
Thorin was about to object but Sepha grabbed her bow and pulled back an arrow. her shoulder screamed in pain at the movement but she ignored it. She aimed the arrow at Thorin, warning him that she wasn't asking him.  
Thorin looked at her a moment before she heard Gandalf's voice call, telling the dwarf to obey. Thorin gave her one more look before jumping in.  
Persephone swung the bow around and shot the orc who had just laid an arrow in her. She knew that her human self would loose blood faster than her wolf self so she quickly morphed and growled at the beasts in anger. The orcs looked surprised but the wargs growled back. Just when she felt like she was done in, she heard an all too familiar horn.  
Soon, she was surrounded by elven horsemen, all calling out to her.  
"Sepha, are you alright?"  
"What happened?"  
Elrond hopped down from his horse and approached her. she had fallen down onto the ground in pain and was writhing there. The elf laid a hand on her snout and shushed her.  
"I'll fix this, but you have to morph back to human," he whispered.  
Persephone nodded and quickly morphed, glad that her clothes never ripped when she morphed. Elrond hovered a hand over her injured shoulder and began to speak in elvish. He called for Efalas and another elf brought it. Soon the pain in her shoulder was gone and now it was just sore.  
"Let's get you to Rivendell," Elrond instructed, helping her to her feet.   
Lord Elrond gave her a boost onto the back of a horse behind another elf. Persephone wrapped her arms around the elf's waist and relaxed.   
"We'll be there soon Sepha," The elf, Valarin, promised.  
Sepha nodded and laid her head on his back, glad to know that the pain in her shoulder would soon be gone. However, she couldn't get THorin's horrified shout and look of horror on his face out of her head.

With the Company)  
"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said.   
"My Lord Elrond is not here," LIndir replied.   
Gandalf frowned, "not here? Where is he?"  
Suddenly, a horn blew and the dwarves all turned to see elves riding towards them. The dwarves all crowded together, drawing their weapons as the elves rode around them.   
"Gandalf!" the lead elf greeted.  
"Lord Elrond!" Gandalf greeted. "My friend. Where have you been?"  
"We were chasing an orc pack by the pass." Elrond replied, dismounting. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near.  
"Ah that may have been us," Gandalf admitted.  
Elrond was about to turn and greet them when Valarin rode over to him quickly, "My lord. Lady Persephone has passed out."  
At once, all the dwarves looked up in shock as the elf dismounted, lifting a limp body from the back of the horse. The elf gently held the unconscious girl in his arms as her head lulled back.  
"Sepha!" FIli and Kili shouted in unison.  
Dwalin, who stood near Thorin, could do nothing to contain his concern except grip his axe tighter.   
"Sepha...." Gandalf whispered, "What happened?"  
"Arrow to the shoulder," Elrond replied as Valarin brought the girl toward him. "She's healing but suffering from the pain. We'll have her healed in no time."  
With that, Valarin walked passed the dwarves, carrying the girl. Fili and Kili managed to push forward and grip the girl's unconscious hand as she passed.   
Thorin stared as the tall elf carried away the girl. He felt a deep fear clutch his chest, knowing that he had been the cause of her injury.

LATER

When Persephone opened her eyes, she realized that she was in a healing room in Rivendell.   
Arwen was bending over her, smiling sweetly, "Ah you're awake!"  
Persephone sat up and realized that the pain in her shoulder was gone. "How long have I been out?"  
"Only for about an hour," Arwen replied. "Your friends and Gandalf are eating with my father."  
Persephone nodded and rose to her feet, "I'm rather starved myself. I think I'll join them."  
Arwen smiled and held out a dress to the girl, "Get dressed then. They're on the terrace."  
Persephone quickly did her hair in an elvish style and changed into a deep emerald dress. 

When she finished, she exited the room and soon found Valarin and Arwen waiting for her. When she had stayed in Rivendell, the two had become like siblings to her and she absolutely adored them. Valarin at one point had asked Persephone to court him but she had declined, knowing that he wasn't her One.  
The two led her to the terrace but left her there, having other places they needed to be. Sepha stepped onto the terrace and was about to approach Lord Elrond when everyone noticed her presence by Kili's voice.  
"Sepha!"  
The young dwarf surged from his table and drew the woman in for a hug. Sepha smiled at his enthusiastic attitude and hugged him back. When the dwarf released her, his eyes widened and he blushed bright red.  
"You look really nice!"  
"Why thank you!" she said, smiling slightly up at the dwarf.  
Fili was by them in an instant and after giving her a hug and commenting on her outfit, he grinned, "I hope you're feeling better! You gave us a fright! Thorin was the only one who saw what happened to you but he didn't want to talk about it."  
Sepha nodded, "I'm sorry I scared you."  
Just then, Lord Elrond approached and the two dwarves returned to the table. Lord Elrond bowed to the girl and held out his hand. Sepha took it and smiled brightly at the elf Lord.  
"I am relieved to see you fully healed my dear. I am glad you were able to join us!"  
The girl's face lit up with a smile as Elrond led her to the table and gave her a chair across the table from Thorin, between Elrond and Gandalf.  
Thorin had risen to his feet when she approached, as had Gandalf out of politeness but THorin was the last to sit down. He was looking the girl up and down, drinking in every curve and hue of color on her. The emerald green gown really brought out the green of her eyes and made her hair look copper colored. Her hair was done up in an elven hairdo but her pointy ears (Which only she and FIli knew about) were hidden by her hair.  
She looked absolutely radiant and soon Thorin was staring, unable to tear his eyes from her. Her face was clean and washed but her cheeks pink with color. Her eyes were bright and flashing and THorin found himself gripping he edge of his seat with his hand whenever her long lashes fluttered to look at Gandalf or Elrond.  
"This is Glamdring," Elrond said, looking at Gandalf's sword. He had already inspected Orcrist before Sepha arrived. "The foe hammer, sword of the king of gondolin."  
Sepha took a bite of her salad and considered the sword a moment before Elrond spoke up, "Thorin, would you mind if Persephone took a look at your sword?"  
Thorin snapped out of his daze, realizing that he had been staring at Sepha the whole time. Reaching down, he picked up his sword and held it out to the girl. Sepha hadn't been looking at him bu the moment her head lifted and her eyes fell on the blade, she froze.   
She was transported back almost sixty years... to the fields outside of Moria... orcs surrounding them... and all Sepha knew was that Prometa had his back against hers... holding Orcrist.  
"We'll get out of this alive Seph," Prometa replied. "If dad doesn't kill us when we get home."  
Sepha smiled. She and her brother had been instructed to stay at home while their father was fighting against the orcs of Moria. Their mother had died three years before and their father had refused to let them fight in any fight before.  
"SEPHA! PROMETA!" a voice cut in.  
The two turned to see that their father was about fifty meters away, staring at them.  
For a second they thought he would yell... but instead his eyes got wide, "WATCH OUT!"  
the two spun around, only to see that a huge pale orc was staring down at them. AZOG!  
Prometa pushed Sepha behind him and raised Orcrist. Just when the pale orc was about to take a blow at Prometa, their father surged forward and placed himself in the way of his son and the weapon, allowing the huge mace to crash into his body.  
"FATHER!" Sepha cried.  
She rushed to her father's side.... he wasn't moving... and blood was dripping from his mouth and nose. He was gone.  
"SEPHA!" a scream split the air.  
The girl spun around just in time to see her brother looking at her, fear in his eyes as the huge mace was brought down on his head.  
"PRO!" Persephone screamed as she watched her brother crumble to the ground... dead.  
"My dear?" Gandalf's voice cut in.  
Persephone shook her head, realizing that tears were streaming down her cheeks and her hands were shaking. She turned her eyes from the sword and rose to her feet.  
"Please excuse me."  
With that, she got up and ignoring the questions from the dwarves, she left. Thorin made to get up and follow but Elrond stopped him.  
"Let her go. The sword brought back memories."  
THorin furrowed his brow, "How so?"  
Elrond smiled, "That is for her to tell you in her own time."


	5. Chapter 4

The sun was shining brightly and the weather was glorious. None of the dwarves could resist the temptation to strip down and jump into the huge fountain on the edge of Rivendell. While everyone else stripped to nothing, THorin made sure that his nephews kept their breaches on, considering that since they were royalty, it was considered proper.  
"Come on uncle!" FIli yelled, doing a cannon ball into the fountain.  
THorin smiled and removed all his clothing except his breaches. He was just pulling off his shirt when he heard Kili's voice.  
"Hey Sepha!"  
Thorin felt his face go red and his heart froze, glad that his shirt was still concealing his face. He ripped it off and turned to see that said girl was a good distance away, too far to see any details but she had her back facing them and was holding up a hand.  
"I'm just going to leave!" the girl called. "Continue.... whatever you're doing!"  
With that, she walked off and THorin felt sweat dripping down his forehead from embarrassment. He watched the girl walk off, dressed once again in her black attire. Now he noticed that before, he had never realized how well the outfit brought out the shape of her slender body.  
"You okay laddie?" Dwalin asked, pulling on his clothes.  
Thorin nodded, faking innocence but Dwalin just smirked.  
"Funny thing, she actually didn't even look at us for a split second. She was looking you till she turned."  
With that, the large dwarf grabbed his coat and weapons and walked off. Thorin turned and looked down at his shirt in his hands. Persephone had been watching him?

LATER

Persephone had wandered away from the dwarves and was now walking around the gardens, enjoying the sunlight and sweet smelling air. Her fingers ran over the flowers that grew. Just then, she heard a loud snort behind her and turned just as a pure white horse came trotting over to her.  
"SHadowfax!" the girl squealed.  
The huge horse walked over to the girl and nuzzled his head against her chest in greeting. "I haven't seen you in forever!"  
"He gets restless whenever you're not around," Valarin said, appearing from around the corner. "he stops here in Rivendell every week to see if you or Gandalf have paid a visit."  
Sepha smiled and stroked the horse's head, "I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I promise I will try to visit more often."  
The horse nodded and nuzzled her face with his snout.  
"Would you like to ride for a while?" Valarin invited.  
Sepha looked at him and a sad smile crossed her face. Riding with Valarin had always been a favorite activity of hers when living in Rivendell but the last time they did it together, Valarin asked her to court him and from then on, riding together had never happened for it always seemed like a painful reminder.  
Valarin sensed her uneasiness and smiled, obviously not pained by the memory, "DOnt worry Seph. I'm over that. We're just riding as brother and sister."  
A smile spread across her face and she nodded, "Well then you're on! I'm sure you still cannot do that sharp turn without slipping!"  
When the dwarves had finished changing and had wandered off to find an occupation, the whole company, minus Gandalf, soon found themselves near a giant waterfall. The waterfall poured over an arch that stood in the center of a large grassy field full of flowers and small grassy paths, obviously a more open part of the gardens.  
The dwarves weren't paying attention to the dark haired elven man who rode a brown chestnut horse but rather the brown haired young girl who sat upon a noble pure white horse, a huge smile on her face and her hair whipping around.  
"Hey Bilbo," Fili and Kili greeted, noticing the Hobbit who was seated on a stump, watching the riders. "How long have they been here?'  
"Oh about five minutes," Bilbo replied. "They're trying to see who can do that sharp turn perfectly."  
The routine that Valarin and Sepha always competed on was that you had to start on one end of the garden, run across, jumping over all the rows of bushes along the way (Three to be exact) before going underneath the arch, and rounding the corner and going under the waterfall. the corner was incredibly tight and almost a complete U shape.  
"You go first!" Sepha told Valarin.  
The elf obeyed and jumped over the bushes perfectly but when he rounded the corner, he missed the water fall, only getting half wet. This gained some laughs from the dwarves but not too loud for him to hear.  
"Nice try pal," Sepha teased, grabbing a handful of Shadowfax's mane.  
With that, she drove her heels into his side and the horse surged off. Thorin felt his breathing hitch as her hair billowed behind her as she charged across the garden, leaping gracefully over each bush. She rounded the corner and for a half second disappeared from sight.... before she came surging out from beneath the waterfall. The water drenched her and the horse but a huge grin was on her face.  
Bilbo jumped to his feet and cheered and soon all the dwarves were cheering. Sepha smiled and even though she was wet, her face glowed with happiness. THorin found himself smiling as well, but he couldn't help but be annoyed at how Valerin hugged the girl when she dismounted.  
"Still got it in you Seph," the elf complimented before heading off with the horses.  
Sepha sighed as she dismounted, breathing heavily. She walked over and gave Kili a hug, drenching the front of him. When the young dwarf yelped, everyone laughed and Sepha grinned, ruffling his hair playfully.  
FIli walked over behind the girl and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, picking her up off her feet, gaining a squeal from the girl. Thorin was about to chuckle at his nephew's antics when something caught this eye. The girl's hair had fallen behind her ears when FIli had hugged her and now her ears were in plain sight... and they were pointed!  
THorin knew full well that wizards and dwarves didn't have pointed ears... that could only mean one thing.  
"PERSEPHONE!" Arwen's voice called from the balcony above, "I need your help in the healing room! Canya wont let me help her unless you're here!"  
Persephone nodded and did a mock salute before ruffling Kili's hair again before running off. The dwarves soon split up to go explore, leaving Thorin alone in the garden. Or at least he thought he was alone. What he didn't know was that Balin and Dwalin were watching him with worried expressions. They had noticed Persephone's ears a while back but had kept their mouths closed about it. They had sensed that there was a lot about the lass they didn't know but they knew it was only right to let her tell them in her own time.  
They knew however, that when the time came for Thorin to confront SEpha... it wasn't going to be good.

t was an hour after the horse escapade and Thorin's mind was driving him insane. No matter how many times he tried to busy himself exploring or talking with someone, or even reading, he couldn't get his mind off of what had happened.  
She had lied to them! She had purposely kept a secret from them because she knew that he hated elves! That was why she was such good friends with the elves! She was one of them!  
Finally, he could stand it no more and getting up, he stormed to the healing rooms. He had to check in several rooms before he found Arwen and the elf, not noticing the dwarf's infuriated eyes, told him that Persephone was in the main healing bay, getting more medicines.  
When he finally managed to find the bay, asking many elves (even though it annoyed him to do it) how to find it, he found Persephone alone. She looked incredibly relaxed in her black attire, her weapons left in her room, her hair still in the elvish style but now she was dry from the waterfall and she was humming to herself.  
She was organizing medicines when she poured a glass of water and began to place ethalas plant in it. She was going to give it to one of the sick elves to help with their internal ailment. She was just turning, the glass in her hand when she saw Thorin. A smile appeared on her face.  
"Hello. Didn't expect to see you down here."  
THorin stormed over to the girl and stood over her, about three feet away, "How dare you lie to me!"  
Sepha's green eyes widened with shock and slight fear, "Lie to you? About what?"  
"About your being an elf!" THorin spat, "You're no better than them. You think you're above everyone else just because you're immortal and you care for no one but yourself!"  
Suddenly, Persephone was on the defensive and gripped the glass with both hands, "First off THorin, I didn't lie to you. I just purposely avoided mentioning that I am also part elf. What is so terrible about that anyway. Besides, I'm not immortal. Because of the dwarf genes in me, I only live about as long as a dwarf."  
"So you're blaming us dwarves for the fact that you are not immortal?" Thorin scoffed.  
"I didn't blame you!" Sepha objected. "I'm glad I'm not immortal because I couldn't stand watching people I know grow old and die in front of my eyes while I live on! I want to live a normal life!"  
"You are a miserable, misbegotten wretch," Thorin spat. "You knew that I hated elves because they turned their backs on me and my kin! They led my grandfather to his death and my father to his! You're responsible for all of it!"  
Persephone's face no longer looked beautiful. It looked gorgeous as her green eyes flared slightly purple with fury, her hands gripping the glass tightly and she took a step towards him.  
"Don't you ever speak to me like that! You know nothing about me THorin Oakenshield! You don't know what I have seen or what I have gone through! I never turned your back on you or your kin! Just because the woodland elves did doesn't mean that every elf in the world is like that! Just because I know a certain self centered dwarf prince who is as stubborn as a mule and refuses to be reasonable doesn't mean that I believe that every dwarf is like that! In fact, I'm sure there are many more agreeable dwarves than there are disagreeable!"  
"All lies," THorin hissed. "You don't care for anyone but your own elven kin!"  
"You and the company are my kin too! So is Gandalf and Radagast!" Persephone shouted.  
"Then why do you turn your back on all your kin?" THorin sneered. "You have more family than you could ever want and yet you refuse to tell anyone anything about you! For almost a week you have been keeping this secret from the whole company and chances are you wouldn't have told us till we found out! You wont even tell anyone about why you are so darn afraid of my sword!"  
Persephone had enough. Her hands were clenching the glass so tight that it burst, breaking into a thousand pieces and fell to the ground. This startled Thorin beyond doubt and he took a step back, some of the anger gone to shock. Tears were streaming down the girl's face and her eyes blazed purple.  
"You are the most vile, wicked being to ever walk this earth! You want to know why I have been alone for years? Why I never seemed to have a place to belong? IT's because I lost everything before I was even fifteen years old! I saw my own mother die from a disease before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to save her! I am a healer and I couldn't save her! The reason I came onto the journey with you was because you were my kin! I am not turning my back on them! I haven't been keeping the secret from you because I wanted to but because I knew that I had to take it slow! Fili found out about it and God so help me, he actually accepted it! You want to know why I am so afraid of the sword? Why I cowered and ran off when you spoke of your past with Azog? Why I shiver and cry in my sleep? IT's because Orcrist was my brother's sword! He forged it and carried it into battle! It was the last thing he carried before he was killed. It's because MY OWN BROTHER WAS MURDERED IN FRONT OF ME BY THAT HUNK OF FILTH OF A PALE ORC!"  
Persephone's voice had risen so loud that THorin thought that something would break. He found himself staring, all the anger gone and only shock, horror and realizing that he had done something terribly wrong. Persephone was shaking but he could tell from how she held her head high and her eyes blazed that she was strong.  
"My brother and I were inseparable! We promised each other one day that we would journey the whole of Middle Earth and see all the wonders and eventually visit our kin in Erabor. it was my brother's dream to see the Lonely Mountain. Then when we were fifteen, we went against our father's wishes and fought in the battle of Moria. My father died trying to save my brother from Azog. My brother was crushed by Azog seconds after... I lost all my family that day but most importantly I lost the person who meant the world to me. I have never met anyone who has ever been able to help me get over Prometa's death and I doubt I ever will! If you think for one second that I am anything like the woodland elves than you're wrong. Thranduil only met me once after my father and brother died and wanted to use me for experiments! He wanted to see if the genes would change if I was 'bred' with another species! He wanted to breed me! He wanted to see how many races he could combine into a single human being! He sent people out to hunt down other half or quarter breeds and he even had the nerve to suggest breeding me with a half human, half hobbit! He wanted to use me! If you think that I hold any place in my heart for woodland elves, think again Oakenshield! And if you think that I don't know what it feels like to watch the person you love get crumpled beneath a mace before your very eyes, hearing him scream your name for the last time, then you might as well go to hell!"  
Persephone's voice was no longer in a yell but it was dripping with venom. THorin's eyes trained down when he saw her look down and he realized that blood was dripping onto the floor... coming from her hands. When the glass had burst, she had cut her hands... bad! There were two long cuts on each of her palms, starting from the fingers all the way to the wrists. They were bleeding so bad that soon her hands were covered in blood.  
Bending down she picked up the pieces of glass, refusing to look at THorin. She finished picking up the pieces and threw them away. She walked to the sink and rinsed her hands quickly, not bothering to wrap them or put anything on them. As she turned, THorin knew they needed tending for they were beginning to bleed again.  
She started to walk past when Thorin reached out to take her shoulder, "Sepha you should..."  
He was going to suggest she see Oin but before he could even speak, she had swung around and brought her hand across his cheek. She left a print of blood on his cheek and a rather painful sting but he barely noticed the pain when he saw the tears pooling in her green eyes.  
"Don't touch me." She spat.  
With that she spun on her heel and left the dwarf prince standing there, knowing that he had messed up bad.

It was late and all the dwarves were sitting on the porch where they would sleep. Bofur had made a small fire with Bifor and they were cooking sausages. Everyone else was sitting around the fire quietly.  
THorin was the only one standing, leaning against a rail of the porch, staring into the flames. He didn't like it that Persephone wasn't joining them. It was dark and even though he knew Rivendell was safe, it made him uneasy not knowing where she was.  
"Where is Sepha?" Kili asked finally.  
"Did you scare her off laddie?" Balin asked instantly.  
Thorin snapped his head towards him, "What makes you think that?"  
"We saw the way you looked when you realized she was part elf," Dwalin pointed out. "What did you say to her?"  
"Did you lay hands on her?" Balin asked, frowning.  
"OF course not!" THorin snapped. "I... I said too much."  
"Too much of what?" Gloin inquired. "There's a lot Sepha can handle. How much is too much?"  
"I questioned her understanding of hardship... and she revealed everything... her family.... her brother, her pains with azog, her pains with THranduil... everything.... I messed up."  
"Look," Oin remarked, switching to Kuzdul just in case an elf or Sepha was nearby. "Sepha is a strong lass but no girl should ever have a man yell at her especially when she did nothing wrong."  
Just then Kili and FIli waved their hands, trying to signal Oin to stop but it was too late. Sepha walked up onto the porch, wearing her black attire, her weapons on and her hood up, concealing her face. Thorin noticed right away that her hand were wrapped in bandages kind of hastily and the blood had seeped through, staining the linens.  
"Don't talk about people when they're not around," she muttered. "It's not fair especially if it isn't true."  
THorin felt his ears go red in embarrassment, hoping that Sepha didn't hear all of the conversation but Dwalin was staring. "You know Kuzdul?"  
Sepha snorted as she sat down near the fire across from Bofur, "What do you think? You think that just because I'm part dwarf that I would naturally decide to learn elvish instead? Even considering that the elf in my blood is not nearly as much as the dwarfish?"  
All of the dwarves could sense the venom in her voice and they all turned, glaring daggers at THorin. He knew why they were doing that and he knew he deserved it. he had hurt Sepha and now she was hurting and now it was coming back at all of them. She wasn't saying those things at the others, but rather at THorin, but not to his face.  
"Want a sausage?" Bofur offered.  
Sepha smiled sadly and shook her head, "Thanks though."  
She pulled her knees to her chest and hugging them to her, she gazed into the fire. THorin watched her, noticing that her eyes didn't blink once as she watched the fire. Her hood was concealing most of her face and it hurt him to realize that the reason was probably because she didn't want anyone to look at her ears.  
He missed seeing her hair billowing around her shoulders and her waist... seeing her perfectly shaped face and smooth neck... even her pretty pointy ears. They were incredibly pretty now he thought of it. it wasn't that they were pointed that had angered him, but the fact that pointy ears were always associated with elves.  
What had he done?  
Sepha lifted her head and noticed that Kili was sitting on a nearby bench, staring down at his pipe mournfully. Getting up, she approached him and sat down next to him, "What's on your mind?"  
"A lot of things," Kili whispered. "I mean... now that I've joined the company, so many things have come to my mind that I had never thought before... will we return? Who will we meet? Will we meet any more friends or only foes.... will I ever find my one?"  
Sepha smiled sweetly at him when Bombur spoke up, "I don't know if she understands what the One is laddie."  
The girl shook her head, "No I know... and I know what you're going through Kili. I'm going through it too."  
Kili's head shot up and at once all the dwarves were paying attention. "You do? Is there someone you love?"  
Sepha smiled and shook her head, "You know... you never know you love someone till a while. You might meet someone and know they for years.... but only find out much later that you love them and that you've always loved them, you just never realized it. No Kili, I'm still looking for my One... but I know how frustrating it can be. How sometimes you just wish your One was there right here and now to be there for you.... to listen to you... to comfort you..."  
As she spoke, Sepha's eyes seemed to wander off into another world and her voice was in almost a whisper. She quickly shook her head, "Sorry.... kinda off the subject."  
Kili shook his head, "No.... that's exactly what I'm feeling!"  
Soon the place quieted down and most of the dwarves laid down to sleep. Fili laid down on the bench near Sepha, leaning his head on her shoulder as a pillow. Kili still seemed distraught till he laid his head in her lap and let her stroke his hair. The young dwarf seemed to relax after that and sighed.  
"Can you sing to me?" he whispered.  
Sepha looked at the other dwarves from beneath her hood. Dwalin, Oin, GLoin and Bilbo were awake by lying in their bed rolls. Balin was sitting up, smoking his pipe and THorin was still leaning on the pole, partially hidden in the shadows while his face was aglow from the fire. All the others were sound asleep.  
"Okay," the girl whispered.  
Soon, her hauntingly beautiful voice broke out in a soft volume, not reaching anything too loud to rouse the others... and so soft and gentle that it filled the whole of Rivendell like a gentle breeze.  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehowOne step closerI have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand moreTime stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to thisOne step closerI have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand moreAnd all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand moreOne Step closer One step closer  
I have died everyday, waiting for you  
darling don't, be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I've loved you for a thousand more.

When she finished, Fili was out cold, sleeping on her shoulder and Kili was dozing off. Oin and GLoin were snoring peacefully, Bilbo was lying on his stomach, his head in his arms, watching the girl with a smile on his face. Dwalin was lying on his back, eyes closed but awake and smiling. Balin was smiling around his pipe and Thorin's whole heart was in his eyes... but he didn't dare speak.

Sepha, seeing that the two young dwarves were asleep, shifted. She gently lifted Fili's head off her shoulder and laid him down all the way on the bench. She then wiggled out from under Kili's head and place a rolled up cloak beneath his head, leaving the two Durin's heirs to sleep peacefully.  
Treading silently across the other sleeping dwarves, she made sure to not step on any of them. Approaching the fire, she held her hands over them and winced when her wounded hands got too close but she ignored it. Softly she whispered a spell and the fire died down slightly, but the whole porch was filled with a comfortable warmth.  
Getting up, Sepha ducked her head, muttered a soft goodnight to Dwalin and Balin, ruffled Bilbo's hair and gave him a farewell before stepping off the porch. Thorin turned and watched her go. Every night since she had joined them she had told each dwarf in their turn goodnight... even him... this was the first night she hadn't told him goodnight and it pained him... it was like a part of him wasn't complete till he heard her sweet voice whisper goodnight.  
He watched her slim figure walk off before he saw her head up the stairs and to the small room that she was living in. It was going to be a restless night for a certain dwarf prince. Full of tossing and turning, not managing to even find himself tired. His mind was too distraught... to the point where he lost most of his sleep that night.

"We're about to step over the edge of the wild," THorin announced. "Balin, you know these paths, lead on."  
Thorin stopped in his tracks to watch Bilbo who had stopped to watch Rivendell. The others kept walking, including Sepha. She was walking between FIli and Kili who had been practically inseparable from her since the night before. She didn't know if it was out of protectiveness because of what happened with Thorin, or because they were grateful for her singing to them... or just because they had begun to see her as like a mother figure to them.  
Thorin's eyes wavered from Bilbo a moment when he saw Sepha climbing the mountain towards him. Her head was down and her hood up, even though it was lovely weather out. As she passed, Thorin opened his mouth to speak but she didn't even look up. She walked past and then chuckled at something that Kili said.  
Thorin felt his heart clench. He knew that Sepha considered his nephews as like little brothers or sons but it hurt him when she found them more interesting than him. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he turned to Bilbo, "Mister Baggins! I suggest you keep up!"  
Soon they were climbing higher and THorin found with dismay that he was about eighth in line and there was no one one could pass another for the pass was too narrow. Also, Sepha was at least five dwarves ahead and talking happily with his nephews.  
Occasionally Dwalin would look back at THorin (From two dwarves up), as if asking when he was going to try and apologize but THorin could only sigh, knowing that he couldn't when Sepha was practically ten meters ahead and he knew that she was in no mood to hear him.  
Soon the rain began to pour and vision became horrible. The pass got slightly wider, enabling Thorin to push to the front with Balin and Dwalin to try and find a safe route.  
"We must find shelter!" THorin yelled over the rain.  
"LOOK OUT!" Bofur yelled.  
All eyes turned to see a giant rock come sailing near them, crashing the mountain above them. They cowered against the rock face to avoid getting hit.  
"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin cried. "It's a thunder battle!"  
"Well bless me!" Bofur gasped. "The legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!"  
Sepha leapt forward and pulled Bofur away from the edge as another rock struck the mountain above them.  
Suddenly, the mountain began to jolt and soon they found that they were on the legs of a giant! The company got split in two, Fili and Sepha on one side while Kili got stuck with Balin and Thorin and the others.  
"Hold on!" Fili cried.  
Sepha gripped her boots into the wet stone and gripped onto the dwarf and the mountain. She could see the other half of the company jump from the leg onto a ledge, safely getting off but the head of the giant came off, causing the leg they were on to dip... a little too fast towards the mountain.  
"Hold on!" Dwalin cried.  
Fili cringed and Sepha gripped his hand in a comforting manner as they collided with the rock.  
Thorin felt his heart stop when he saw half the company and Sepha slam into the mountain. The leg pulled away and fell off... no sign of any of the company.  
Sepha... FIli... Dwalin....  
"NO!" he cried, rushing around the corner. "Fili! Sepha!"  
Just as he rounded the corner, he saw Dwalin slowly rising to his feet, helping Bombur. He caught sight of Fili groaning as Sepha pulled him up, both of them groaning from the impact. He let out a. breath he didn't know he was holding and with a sigh, he walked over to help Dwalin up.  
"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur cried. "Where's the Hobbit?"  
They were at the edge instantly, seeing the hobbit too far out of reach. Sepha tore forward, rushing to the edge. In a single movement she had drive a dagger into the stone and had swung down, using the dagger as a grip. Grabbing the top of Bilbo's jacket, she hauled him up towards Bofur who pulled him back up.  
She felt her grip on her wet dagger weakening and her hood had fallen off, getting water in her eyes.  
"Don't worry Seph," Kili's voice said from above as his hands gripped her wrist. "I've got you."  
The dwarf pulled her back up and the girl sighed as arms encircled her. She could tell it was Fili because he muttered words in her ear, most of them 'you scared me!'  
"I thought we had lost our burglar," Bofur sighed.  
"he's been lost ever since he left home," Thorin spat. "He should never have come."  
Sepha made a move to snap back at THorin but Fili held her back, "Hey. This is between Thorin and Bilbo. I know you have your problems with Thorin, but don't make the tension between you worse. Worry about your own argument and let Bilbo handle his."  
Sepha sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. Soon they slipped into a cave and began to lay down their bedding for the night. When THorin told Gloin not to make a fire, the girl at once warmed the room, using her wizard powers and the dwarves all settled down.  
"I'll take the first watch," Sepha said, interrupting Thorin who had just about told Bofur to.  
"You need rest lass," Bofur pointed out.  
The girl shook her head, "You forget that I'm part elf and we don't need to sleep as much. If you forgot, ask Thorin. He always seems to remember his enemies better than his friends."  
The girl shot Thorin a glare, most of it because of how he had treated Bilbo before heading to the entrance. She sat down near the entrance, away from the warmth of the cave and sat down.  
Thorin stood there a moment, just staring at her form. Oh he had messed up bad. He sat down and began to unroll his things when he saw Oin approach the girl.  
"Lassie, mind if I check your shoulder?"  
Sepha glanced at her shoulder. She would have objected but she was a healer just like Oin and she knew how much healers wanted to heal. Obliging, she slid the shoulder of her shirt down just enough to reveal her shoulder. THorin felt his breathing hitch when he saw her bare neck and part of her bare shoulder. How could one person be so perfect... so beautiful.... so graceful and fragile and yet so strong?  
"It's healing nicely," the healer pointed out. "But what is that?  
Sepha quickly pulled her sleeve back on, "it's nothing."  
"It's not nothing," the healer observed. "Where did you get those?"  
Sepha shook her head, "It's not the time or place."  
The healer sighed and nodded, knowing that Sepha had already revealed enough for a few days, "You're right. Just rouse Bofur in an hour to releave you. Let me know if you ever need help."  
Sepha smiled and gave the dwarf a hug, "Thank you OIn."  
With that she sat back and stared out at the raining world outside. As Oin passed, THorin stood up and leant over, "What did you see?"  
Oin looked at Sepha, making sure she wasn't listening before whispering back, "Scars. And lots of them THorin... like someone had whipped her or tortured here. I couldn't see the extent but... her arms and shoulders are covered in them... and some of them look like they were deep."  
The healer left THorin standing there, taking in what he had said. He wasn't upset that Sepha had kept this from them... he was angry at whoever had dared to touch such a wonderful, beautiful, pure creature. If he ever found out who, heaven helped them if THorin ever found them!

was about twenty minutes later and all the dwarves were asleep. Or that's what Thorin thought. Balin and Dwalin were actually both awake but were faking sleep. Thorin found it impossible to sleep, even though he could see Sepha if he opened his eyes.... he still was writhing inside from knowing that he had caused her so much pain.  
Opening his eyes at one point, he saw the girl rise to her feet and step out of the cave. When she didn't return for a full five minutes, THorin got worried and slipped out of his bedroll. Of course, Balin and Dwalin followed and they three stopped in the doorway of the cave, shocked at what they saw.  
Sepha was standing on the ledge. it was no longer raining but it was dark outside except for the full moon. Her face was a light with the moon and she was looking up at what appeared to be a boulder.... but was really the head of a stone giant! It was gigantic and it's hole of a eye was as large as Sepha herself.  
She obviously didn't sense their presence for she seemed to be talking to the beast who would groan or mumble in some language that the girl understood.  
"I know it's been so long Cliff," the girl said, chuckling at the name she had given him years ago. "I just haven't had the need to pass through here."  
There was a groan and she smiled, "Yeah you did kinda scare us earlier. Thanks for not killing us! So, I saw that you decapitated Brick. Did you help him back together?"  
Suddenly, another stone Giant walked slowly over and crouched in front of Sepha by the mountain, his head level with her. The girl smiled.  
"Hey Brick! Nasty blow you got on the head!" she remarked. "I'm surprised that you managed to put all the pieces together!"  
the first giant, Cliff groaned and Sepha's smiled faded, "Pro isnt with me... he... he's not coming back...."  
There was another moan and she nodded, "Yeah he died... I'm sorry. He really wanted to see you fellas again."  
Brick lifted one giant stone hand and extended one finger to the girl. The tip of his finger was about the size of her body. She placed her hand on it and smiled, "Thanks Brick. I'm sure he misses you too."  
Removing his finger, Brick stepped forward and placed his head close to the ledge, Sepha approached the giant and pressed her hand and forehead against the giant's huge forehead, "I promise to keep my promise. Even though I don't know why you made me promise it in the first place!"  
Brick seemed to chuckle and Cliff said something as Sepha looked up at them, "Yeah yeah I remember the whole oath: Travel the world for adventure and help, find the ones that need your help the most and should you ever happen upon the ancient dwarf kingdom of Erabor, remember my childhood and from there, find a place to belong. What if I never find a place to belong?"  
Cliff reached over and pressed his finger to Sepha's cheek that was beginning to get damp with tears. He moaned and Sepha smiled.  
"Thanks. I know there are hundreds of places I could find a place to live but...I haven't found a place where I feel like I belong. Would the promise be kept if I just come back and stay with you guys after we reclaim the mountain?"  
The two giants shook their heads and Sepha chuckled, "Yeah, that would be kinda strange."  
Finally, the girl pressed her head to the giants' again before heading back to the cave. the three dwarves scurried to their beds and faked sleep before Sepha returned and began to rouse Bofur. When Bofur took over, Sepha grabbed her bedroll and curled up next to Fili before drifting immediately to sleep.  
Thorin looked at Bofur who was out of earshot and Balin and Dwalin were now snoring. He slowly got up and approaching the girl, laid his cloak on top of her and smiled as she curled up into it, not waking up. Sitting down beside her, he traced her face with his fingers and pushed her hair out of her face.  
"I promise Sepha. No matter what happens I will never hurt you ever again... and you will find a place to belong... with us."  
With that he got up and went back to sleep. Hours later he woke to hear Bofur and Bilbo sleeping. Just when Bilbo seemed to be leaving, he noticed Bilbo's glowing sword and he jumped up.  
"WAKE UP!"  
It was too late.... all the company was awake now... and falling.

Sepha groaned as she was jostled around with the rest of the dwarves as the goblins pushed them through their town. it was a disgusting place and Sepha couldn't believe she was there, yet again. it wasn't the first time she had been and it was so going to be the last time! The familiar stench was horrible and the screeches brought back memories.  
Finally, they were brought forward to the goblin king and Sepha glared. She was glad that FIli and Kili were standing in front of her or the goblin king would have recognized her instantly.  
Clap, snap, the black crack  
Grip, grab, pinch, and nab  
Batter and beat  
Make 'em stammer and squeak!  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town

With a swish and smack  
And a whip and a crack  
Everybody talks when they're on my rack  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town

Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs  
You won't last long on the end of my prongs  
Clash, crash, crush and smish  
Bang, break, shiver and shake

You can yammer and yelp  
But there ain't no help  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town  
Sepha rolled her eyes at the ridiculous song. He still sang it out of tune. Soon, they were searched and all their weapons laid before the king. Sepha hoped dearly that her swords didn't stick out too much.  
"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" the goblin king insisted. "Dwarves? Theives? Assassins?"  
"Dwarves your malevolence," a goblin replied.  
"Dwarves?'  
"Found them on the front porch," the goblin replied.  
Sepha sighed. They must have changed the front door because last time, it was a small cave concealed behind a waterfall. Things definitely changed over the course of twenty years.  
"Well don't just stand there! Search them!" the king demanded. "Every crack! Every Crevice!"  
Just when Sepha thought that her presence would go unnoticed, a goblin grabbed her wrist and yelled to the king, "There's a girl!"  
"A girl?" the goblin king inquired, "Bring her here!"  
All the dwarves at once began to object and even Fili and Kili were about to do something stupid but Sepha shook her head, "I've got this."  
She took a few steps forward and stood before the dwarves, looking up at the horrid king. The goblin at once began to laugh till it almost broke their ears.  
"Persephone Amatello! What a surprise! The last time I saw you, you were leaving with at least a thousand dead goblins litering the place behind you... all single handedly. I must say, if that was how you were twenty years ago, I would like to see what you're capable of now!"  
Sepha glared and crossed her arms, "You've sure got a nerve. Didn't you learn anything from my last visit?"  
"Oh yes indeed my dear!" the goblin chuckled. "Never ever underestimate a quarter breed."  
At once, most of the dwarves, except Fili, began whispering, not sure what he meant by that.  
"You would think that someone with so many different races in her blood would be weak... useless... a good for nothing wench. A miserable misbegotten wretch."  
Thorin felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. those were the same words he used with Sepha and he could tell from the way her knuckles turned white that it hurt her too.  
"Quite the contrary," the goblin king remarked. "pretty little lass with four different Races at her feet... is probably one of the most powerful people in the world!"  
The goblin king approached Sepha and lifting his staff, poked her chest. The girl didn't move and then he moved down and placed it below her legs, poking at her private places.  
"Though I have to say, this time I'm rather enjoying your visit! You are actually being civil with me.... and you've quite grown up from the little scrawny girl who trampsed out of here with her head held high."  
Thorin felt his hands clench when the goblin king prodded her feminine parts as if she was an object. It got practically unbearable when he reached a hand towards her face.  
"Maybe we can come to a little arrangement," he remarked. "I can tell... that fire in your eyes.... you're not take yet. You're still a maid. Such an honor!"  
Right then, all the dwarves knew what he was getting at and they began to roar with anger. Sepha just stood there, pushing the goblin's hand away lazily. Wha there plan was, no one else saw it.  
Finally, thorin couldn't take it anymore and stepped forward, "Wait."  
"Well well well," the goblin taunted. "look who it is? THorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain."  
Sepha turned and looked at THorin for the first time in two days. Her face was serious but her eyes were full of confusion as to why Thorin stood up for her. THorin wanted dearly to pull her away from the king but he knew that Sepha was still mad at him.  
"Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain and you're not a king. Which makes you, nobody really."  
There was a painful silence in which everyone noticed Sepha's knuckles turn while and her eyes flash in fury.  
"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for you head," the king continued. "just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale orc, astride a white warg."  
"Azog the defiler was destroyed," Thorin spat. "he was slain in battle long ago!"  
"SO you think his defiling days are done do you?" the king asked turning to say something to another goblin.  
When he turned back, the goblin king waved his hands and thorin was pulled back to the rest of the company. He then turned and considered Sepha a moment.  
"So, what do you say my dear?"  
Sepha raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.  
"I say. You're still the blundering idiot you were twenty years ago!"  
The king chuckled and turned to his men, "Very well. Let's see how much more pain we can inflict on her."  
Sepha tried to fight them but without a sword and her fears not allowing her to use magic, she was pushed to her stomach by the goblins. Grabbing a knife, one of the goblins cut the back of her shirt, not revealing anything but her bare back. Thorin and the whole company gasped when they saw that indeed her back was covered in horrible scars that were evidently whipping scars... many of them had been incredibly deep.  
"Let me hear her scream again," the goblin king demanded.  
A goblin raised a piked whip and brought it down on the girl's back. She let out a blood curdling scream at the pain that drowned out the protests and yells of fear from the dwarves. The goblin continued to whip her, opening up more and more wounds.  
Finally, THorin couldn't bear it anymore and pushed out of the goblins reach. However there were more of them and soon they had him held back and the whipping goblin approached him. He raised the whip, about to strike Thorin in the face when the strangest thing happened.  
Sepha lifted her green eyes, blinded from the pain but she could make out Thorin facing the whip. She felt a deep fire within her. She wasn't going to let the goblins hurt anyone else... they already hurt her... she wasn't going to let anyone she cared about get hurt again. Closing her eyes, she felt her eyes change and her hair turned violet, starting the goblins.  
"SIRE!" the screamed, recognizing the signs.  
As the goblins and dwarves turned, they saw something they had never seen before. Sepha leapt from the ground and as she did, she morphed into a giant gray wolf. In a single bound she reached the goblin with the whip and ripped his head off, pushing him off the platform.  
She knocked all the goblins away from her friends and turned, facing the king. She began to pace back and forth, keeping the dwarves away from the king. She ignored the shocked stares from everyone but Fili.  
"Kill her!" the king demanded. "Kill her this time! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"  
The moment the king said that, Sepha backed up towards THorin and planted her warm, strong body in front of him and her hair stood up straight on end. A growl broke from her body, surprising everyone with her defensiveness.  
Just when the goblins began to charge at them, a bright light lit up the place and everyone was knocked over.  
When Thorin sat up, he realized that Sepha was still standing on all fours, standing over him protectively.  
"Take up arms!" Gandalf called. "Fight!"  
Within seconds the dwarves grabbed their weapons and began to fight. Thorin brought Orcrist around and pushed the dwarf king off the platform. While he was doing that, Sepha noticed several orcs coming at him from behind. Bounding forward, she killed three of them but one managed to give her a sizable wound on her side.  
The girl let out a whimper and fell to her side. THorin turned and stared as he saw the girl in wolf form curl up. Her wounds were not as noticeable when she was a wolf but he could see the blood... the wounds...  
"Come on Seph," Kili said, rushing to her side.  
Sepha morphed back to human and let out a scream of pain. Her wounds were bad, "Get out of here.... now!"  
THorin shook his head but FIli spoke for him, "We're not leaving you!"  
Without hesitation, the two picked her up and Dwalin hauled the girl onto his back. Soon they were off, trying to find a way out of the goblin town.

en Persephone finally lifted her head, she saw that they were crossing a bridge.  
"Cut the ropes!" she heard THorin yell.  
Suddenly, Dwalin lurched and Persephone fell from his back.  
"Seph!" She heard several voices cry.  
The girl quickly reached out and Kili's hand gripped hers, holding her up. As they swung back a second time, Sepha groaned from the pain in her body and morphed into a wolf. Kili's eyes widened but he was surprised at how much lighter Sepha was in her wolf form.  
Gripping onto Kili's hand with her paw, she leapt up and landed on the bridge with the other dwarves. She stumbled but Fili and Kili's arms were at once wrapped around her bushy neck and Kili buried his face in her neck.  
"Come on Sepha. Don't die on us now," he whispered.  
Sepha sighed and nuzzled his face with her damp nose, "Come on..."  
With that, she slowly rose to her feet, wincing at the pain but putting on a brave face, "Climb on."  
"you're too weak," Fili protested.  
Sepha rolled her violet eyes and fake bared her teeth, "if we want to catch up to the others, we need to hurry."  
The two young dwarves wanted to protest but the idea of riding on the back of a giant wolf got the better of them and they climbed on. Fili knew that Sepha whined at the weight but she kept her noble head high and took off.  
Kili's fingers curled into her fur and held on while FIli held onto his shoulders.  
As they came surging towards the others, the goblin king jumped up and knocked Gandalf over. Kili noticed that the hair on Sepha's back stood up erect and her muscles tensed in anger.  
"Jump," she whispered.  
the two jumped off her back, landing on either side of Thorin was Sepha took a running leap and slammed her large wolf body into the goblin king. She stared into his horrid eyes for a second before grinning and baring her teeth, she morphed to a human and drove her sword deep into his chest.  
Suddenly, the weight of the king's dead body began to destroy the platform and soon they were falling far and fast. Sepha grabbed onto Ori who was about to fall and they tumbled onto the ground while the others got stuck beneath the platform.  
"Well that could have been worse," Bofur remarked just before the king's body slammed on top of them.  
Sepha cringed as she heard the dwarves groan and mutter curses under their breath. She carefully began to help the dwarves out when kili's shocked voice rang out.  
"GANDALF!"  
They turned to see a host of goblins running towards them.  
"There's too many, we can't fight them," Dwalin said, helping Nori up.  
"only one thing will save us," Gandalf said. "Daylight. RUN!"  
when they finally stopped outside the goblin caves Gandalf counted heads while Sepha leant against a tree for support.  
"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf asked. "Where is our hobbit?"  
Sepha looked around while the dwarves began to bicker about who had seen him.  
"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," Nori said.  
"What happened exactly?" Gandalf insisted. "Tell me!"  
"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin snapped. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought nothing of his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door. We wont be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."  
Sepha's green eyes flared in fury. She caught sight of Fili meet her gaze and shake his head, telling her to not object but Sepha had just about enough.  
Pushing herself away from the tree, she ignored the pain in her body and grabbed her sword.  
"Sepha what are you doing?" Kili asked.  
the girl ignored him and began to limp back the way they had come. She was about five feet away when a strong hand gripped her wrist gently. She spun around to see Thorin standing there, a soft look in his eyes.  
"Where are you going?"  
"What do you care?" she spat, "You care for no one but your own kin. And barely them!"  
Thorin frowned, "What are you talking about? If you go back there you'll be killed?"  
"Then it will obviously be an improvement in this world," Sepha remarked sarcastically, "I would think you would agree that it would be for everyone's benefit if there was one less elf in the world."  
she turned and began to walk off but Thorin gripped her wrist. she wrenched her hand away from his grip and brought the back of her hand across his cheek, remarking his cheek exactly where she had struck him two days prior. Thorin's head snapped back but it didn't hurt as much as what she said next.  
"I told you to not touch me!" she hissed. "You obviously have no care as to what happens to a helpless hobbit, so I will. I don't care if I'm killed, at least my life wont be complicated anymore and I wont feel like I'm upsetting other people with my presence!"  
"Sepha," Fili and Kili pleaded. "Please don't go."  
Sepha smiled at them but shook her head, "IT's best if I do."  
she gave Thorin a glare and turning on her heel, stormed off. Thorin stood there, staring at where Sepha had been standing not five minutes ago. She was really gone.... when suddenly... Bilbo came tearing through the woods.  
"Sorry.... I got held up..."  
"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf remarked. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."  
"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili cried.  
"how on earth did you get past the goblins?"  
"How indeed?" Dwalin inquired, curious.  
Bilbo grinned innocently and just chuckled.  
"Well what does it matter?" Gandalf asked. "he's back."  
"it matters," Thorin replied. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"  
"Look I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right I often think of Baggend. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back because... you don't have one... a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."  
There was a long silence before Ori broke it.  
"But Sepha went looking for you.... where is she?"  
"Sepha left?" Bilbo asked, horrified. "But she was hurt!"  
Before anyone could say anything else, a loud howl split the air.  
"out of the frying pan," Thorin muttered.  
"And into the fire," Gandalf finished.  
As the others began to run, Dwalin noticed that Thorin was standing still, looking at where Sepha had run off, "What have I done?"  
Dwalin gripped the prince's shoulder, "Nothing you cannot fix. We must run laddie."


	6. Chapter 5

Why is it that we are always getting cornered?" Bilbo complained as he gripped the trunk of the tree.  
They were stuck at the top of a tree, staring down at the orcs beneath them. Suddenly, a huge white warg stepped forward and atop him, the pale orc. Thorin pushed a branch aside and stared in horror.  
"AZOG!"  
Azog sniffed the air and petted his warg, "Do you smell it? the scent of fear. I remember your grandfather reeked of it. THorin son of Thrain."  
"it cannot be," Thorin whispered, feeling his throat clench.  
Azog lifted his mace and pointed at THorin, "That one is mine.... kill the re..."   
he never finished for a whole warg was thrown straight at him, causing the white warg and the pale orc to stumble back. Two orcs were torn from their wargs and thrown at least twenty feet away. the wargs all growled and crowded around Azog to protect him.  
Just when the dwarves had no idea what was happening, several arrow shot from nowhere and struck three wargs down at the same time.   
"SHOW YOURSELF!" Azog growled.  
The petite, slender figure rose from her hiding position behind a rock and slowly approached Azog.  
"Sepha," THorin heard Kili whisper above him.  
The girl's hood was down, her brown hair billowing behind her. She had pulled her torn jacket back on, covering her bleeding back. Her side was bleeding, covering the side of her pant and dripping onto the ground. In one hand she held her bow that Kili had given her, three arrows loaded on it already.   
"Well look who it is!" Azog taunted. "Persephone Anatello. It has been a long time! The last time I saw you, you were just a little girl screaming your brother's name."  
Persephone's body tensed which didn't help the bleeding but THorin knew her face was twisted in anger. "you murdered my brother," she spat in black speech. "You killed THror. I will not let you touch anyone else!"  
Azog chuckled loudly, "You cannot protect everyone in the world stupid quarterbreed!"  
Sepha smiled knowingly, "Maybe not. But I can most certainly protect the ones I love."  
"Well this is a sad day for you then," Azog taunted, circling Sepha on his warg, "Because all of those dwarves, the wizard and that handling... they're all going to die."  
Sepha smiled and instead, she spoke in perfect Kuzdul, "Not while I have breath in my body they wont.'  
With that she fired the three arrows, taking out three more orcs with them. She then threw her bow onto her back and drew her two swords. Azog charged at her and she brought them above her head, leaving a decent gash in the beast's belly.  
Just when the dwarves were about to cheer, the tree began to tip till it was dangling over the side of the cliff! Fili pulled Kili back up who barely had a grip on the tree.  
"Sepha," they both muttered.  
All the dwarves turned to look at the girl who was crouching in a fighting stance. When the warg came charging at her again, two wargs went at her from both sides, reaching her first. While she drove her sword into one, the other one grabbed her around the waist and bit down hard.   
THorin felt tears prick his eyes at the sound of her painful scream that split the air. Azog then chuckled as he glared down at the girl. The warg threw her against a tree and Thorin was sure he heard a snap. The girl fell to the ground, slowly pushing herself up. she was bleeding far to much and her face pale with pain.  
"What makes you think that anyone would love you?" Azog taunted. "Your brother didn't love you. That's why he allowed himself to die. No one will ever love you."  
Sepha lifted her head and forced a brave look on her face, "It's the ones who love you the most who hurt you. not because they don't love you... but because they love you so much that it hurts." she said in Kuzdul. "My brother didn't die because he wanted to. He died because I wasn't fast enough to save him. People may not love me now... or never... but I will always love them."  
With that, her eyes flitted towards the dwarves and for a split second, green met blue before Azog's warg bit into her body again and she passed out from the pain. THorin had had enough and standing up, he drew out Orcrist.  
"Thorin no," Dwalin warned but he ignored him.  
Charging across the field, he lifted his sword and pulled out his oaken shield. Azog's warg looked at him and threw Sepha against a nearby tree. Thorin bit his lip when he heard another crunch, but went charging at Azog.   
Before he knew it, the warg had bitten him and he cried in pain. he was thrown across the clearing and his blacked out just before he saw Bilbo jump at Azog.  
The last thing he remembered was seeing red when Sepha's body was bitten... whipped... prodded by goblins... thrown against a tree... her last words....

hen Thorin came to, the first thing he thought of was Bilbo for he was the last person he saw before he blacked out, "The halfling."  
Gandalf sighed, glad he was alright, "it's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."  
Kili and Dwalin helped THorin to his feet but he pushed them off, turning to face Bilbo, "You! What were you doing? Didn't you know you just got yourself killed? Didn't I say that you would be a burden? That you had no place amongst us?"  
There was a long dreadful silence. A thousand things were running through Thorin's head. He remembered Sepha's words. Even though she had known that Bilbo had contemplated leaving, she remained strong to him... because she cared. She didn't just care about her kin... she cared about everyone.  
"I have never been so wrong in my life," he sighed, drawing the hobbit in for a big hug.  
There were cheers behind him and he smiled as Bilbo hugged him back. When he released him, he patted the hobbit's shoulder, "And I'm sorry I doubted you."  
"no I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Or even a burglar."  
The others chuckled at that but it was cut short when Kili's horrified voice cut out, "SEPHA!"  
All eyes snapped around just in time to see the last eagle land, carrying gently in its claws, the injured girl. He set her down and cawed sadly at the sight of the unconscious girl.  
Kili and Fili were at her side in an instant with Thorin, Gandalf, Dwalin, Balin and Oin next.  
"Sepha pleased wake up," Fili whispered, gripping one of her hands.   
Kill drew the girl's head into his lap and pushed her hair out of her face which was battered and bruised, her lip was busted and there was a small scratch on her cheek, just across the cheekbone.  
"let me through," Oin instructed, Dwalin moving back for him. "let me see the lass."  
Kneeling down, he felt her pulse, listened to her breathing and began to inspect her wounds, not letting anyone else get a good look at the wounds, "It's bad. We need to get to a place that has fresh water and linens. my supplies were lost in Goblin Town. I need to stitch her up or it'll open again and she'll bleed to death or die of infection. I can bandage her up but someone will have to carry her."  
"We can take turns," Dwalin, Fili and Kili said all together.  
"What do you need Oin?" Thorin asked, trying to bite back the worry in his tone.  
"I need someone to hold her shoulders down. Kili, keep her head still. Fili, hold her hands down and Balin, would you mind pinning her knees? I have an ointment that will keep infection down but it will burn."  
Everyone nodded and began to get into their positions. Kili moved so that he was looking down at Sepha's face and placed his hands on either side of her face, running his thumbs over her cheek gently. Fili gripped both of her wrists to her sides while Thorin knelt across from him, placing a hand on her shoulders and holding her down. Considering that he had to reach over to hold down both her shoulders, Thorin's face was looking down at hers and he felt his heart stop.  
Even covered in blood and dirt from battle, she amazed him at how beautiful she was. She looked so peaceful lying there unconscious... but not for long. The moment Oin poured the ointment on her side, the girl let out a loud, ear piercing scream and her body tensed. the dwarves held her down and Kili pressed his forehead to hers, whispering words of comfort.  
"It's okay Seph," he whispered. "We're almost done... we're almost there."  
Soon, she stopped and she passed out from the pain. The dwarves all relaxed and stepped back while Oin quickly wrapped the wound with what he had. When he was done, he turned to Dwalin, "If you carry her first, try to be careful of her back. I still haven't tended to her lashes yet."  
Dwalin obeyed. He knelt down and carefully scooped the girl up into his arms. Everyone could tell that Sepha was petite, barely reaching Kili's height but being carried by Dwalin dwarfed her even more. Her face lolled back over Dwalin's arm.  
"Can someone prop her head?" he asked. "Her neck will be sore."  
Before Fili or Kili could move to do so, Thorin walked over and gently taking the girl's head in his hands, moved it so that her head was lying against Dwalin's chest. Dwalin nodded, shifting the girl in his arms so that it was easier to carry her.  
"That's better."  
"How long do you think you can carry her?" Fili asked.  
Thorin looked at his nephew and realized that both Fili and Kili's faces were twisted into looks of fear and there were tears appearing in their eyes. They were afraid for the girl and he was too, but he didn't realize that until now... the two had never been so afraid.   
"About an hour," Dwalin said. "Then you can take turns."  
The two nodded and followed. By the time they stopped for the night, almost all the dwarves had taken turns carrying the girl. First Dwalin, then Fili, kili, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and even Gandalf. Thorin had wanted to carry her after Dwalin but Fili had beaten him to it. His two nephews had literally trailed after Dwalin like shadows just to make sure he didn't need help with the girl. After Kili he was going to ask but something had made him doubt. He had already hurt Sepha too much and he was afraid to do it again. In that case, his hesitation meant that the others beat him to it.  
When they stopped for the night, Dwalin laid his cloak on the ground for the girl and they laid her on her stomach so as to aggravate her lashes. Fili and Kili then slept on either side of her, both on their sides, facing her so that they would be able to see if she needed help in the night. she had still not woken up from her unconscious state since Oin had put that ointment on her and the dwarf was beginning to worry.  
While everyone else laid around, all whispering worried things about the girl, Thorin found he couldn't sleep and neither could Dwalin. Both stayed up on watch together, their backs to each other. However, both knew that the other was occasionally looking in the girl's direction for any sign of awareness.   
At one point, Thorin heard his nephews whispering and listened in on their conversation.  
"You can sleep for a while Ki," Fili whispered. "I'll keep an eye on her."  
Kili shook his head, "I couldn't sleep if I wanted to. You know... when we left home.... I found it almost impossible to fall asleep if Sepha didn't sing something.... it reminded me of home and made me feel like I was back home in my own bed... now... with Sepha hurt... it's like I know that we really aren't back home."  
There was a silence in which Thorin bit his lip. He had let the company down... all of them. He had let Bilbo down in not trusting him. he had left Sepha down by hurting her in a way that was out of turn.... and he hurt the company by not being there for Persephone. He had hurt her in more ways than one. If he hadn't said those things to her, she might have not gotten whipped in Goblin town or stabbed. If he hadn't snapped about Bilbo she wouldn't have left and the warg wouldn't have bit her and broken her ribs... he had let them down.  
"Don't you think that Sepha is like mom?" Kili whispered.  
Dwalin and Thorin's heads both snapped around at this, surprised at the remark.  
FIli smiled, "Yeah she is.... stubborn... brave... strong.... kind, thoughtful... and gosh she gives Uncle a run for his money!"  
Kili chuckled softly, "I just cannot believe what she did back in Goblin town! Did you know about her being a skin changer?"  
Fili nodded, "Yeah... I saw her morph one night while she went on patrol. I asked her about it and she swore me to secrecy. she said she didn't want anyone to know until it was absolutely necessary."  
"So the first time she morphed was in front of a bunch of goblins," Kili mused.  
"Well I think the goblins already knew. But, it was necessary. She saved uncle in the process."  
Thorin felt his heart stop. She had saved him.... only ending in her getting hurt further. He hadn't realized that. after everything she had done to him... she had saved him. Why?  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Dwalin smiling sadly at him, "She saved you because she felt that you were worth saving."  
How close is the pack?" thorin asked of Bilbo.  
"Too close. Couple of leagues, no more but that is not the worst of it."  
"The wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.  
Dwalin was on his knees while Fili and Kili were carefully lifting Sepha onto his back. Oin said it would be best to not carry her bridal style since it strained her back. In that case they were tying her arms and legs around Dwalin's shoulders so he could use his arms to move.  
"no but they will," Bilbo replied. "We have another problem."  
"DID they see you?" Gandalf asked. "They saw you!"  
"No that's not it."  
"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse," Gandalf said proudly, "Excellent burglar material."  
"Will you just listen!?" Bilbo cried. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."  
There was a pause before Gandalf spoke. "What form did it take? Like a bear?"  
Bilbo began to reply but stopped, "Ye... but bigger much bigger."  
"You knew about this beast?" Bofur demanded.  
"He's a friend," A small voice whispered.  
The dwarves all snapped around to see that Sepha was the one who had spoken. Her eyes were still closed and her head lying against the nape of Dwalin's neck but she had spoken.  
"Sepha!" Kili cried, "You're awake."  
"Barely," the girl whispered. "And Kili... your voice sounds like a girl."  
A round of laughter rang through the group of dwarves at Kili's surprised face.  
"How did you know this beast?" Balin inquired.  
Sepha couldn't answer for she had passed out again but Gandalf answered, "There is a house not far from here where we can take refuge. it has clean water and the things we need to help Sepha. Besides that, it's shelter and it has food."  
"Who's house?" Thorin insisted. "Is it friend or foe?"  
"Neither," Gandalf replied. "He will help us or he will kill us."  
"what choice do we have?" Thorin inquired/  
Just then a loud roar split the air and everyone jumped.   
"None."

LATER

When they came barreling into the house, the dwarves all turned to close the door when the bear's huge head poked through. It growled and the dwarves pushed against it. just when they thought that he would get through, the dwarves were gently pushed out of the way.  
They all turned and their eyes nearly fell out of their heads. Sepha was standing behind them, in her wolf form, meaning that she came to about the dwarves's size. the bear stopped pushing against the door and the dwarves backed up.  
Sepha approached the door and leant against it weakly. She began to growl softly and the bear growled gently back. Suddenly, the bear left and Sepha pushed the door closed, the latch closing.  
"What is that?" Ori insisted.  
"That is our host," Gandalf replied, getting everyone's attention. "his name is Beorn. He's a skin changer."  
Right then, everyone understood how Sepha had managed to make him leave. The dwarves all turned back to the girl who had morphed back to human and was leaning against the door for support. She slowly slipped to the ground and THorin, being the closest one, didn't hesitate to jump forward and catch her bridal style.  
"OIN!"  
"Bring her over here," the healer instructed.  
Thorin carried the girl over to him, surprised at how light she was. Oin led him to an empty stall, shooing all the other dwarves except Balin, Dwalin, FIli and Kili out.   
"This is going to be painful to watch lads," Oin said, "her injuries are bad... but she needs our help."  
the dwarves all nodded, straightening their backs. Sepha had saved them numerous times... they would be strong for her this time.  
Oin sent Dwalin for hot water, he instructed Fili to find two knives and to clean them in more hot water. He sent Kili to find clean bandages or clean sheets and Balin was sent to get several horse tail hairs for stitches and to clean them. Thorin couldn't do much except hold the limp girl. She was awake but barely.  
"It's going to be alright lass," Oin assured her, patting her hand. "We're going to get you all fixed up."  
"Oin, wont the pain be too much for her?" THorin asked with worry.   
Oin shrugged, "I don't have anything for the pain."  
"I'll be alright," Sepha whispered, "Just give me something to bite on."  
Thorin shook his head, "No one should have to endure the pain you've gone through and going through more..."  
"Thorin," Sepha whispered, finding it hard to talk for her mouth was dry. "Trust me... I'm a healer...pain is only temporary... I'll be fine."  
Thorin bit his lip. He couldn't bear to see her in pain again but he didn't want her to strain while arguing so he decided to let her have her way. Soon the others returned with the supplies and Oin got to work. Finding a needle in his belt, he cleaned it and threaded a horse hair through it. Laying that aside, he grabbed one of Fili's clean daggers and turned to Thorin.  
"Hold her flush against you.... I have to remove the spikes from the whips from her back."  
THorin felt his heart stop at those words. There were spikes in her back from the whips? He felt tears prick his eyes at realizing how much pain the girl had endured. Obeying Oin, he got Dwalin to help him slowly set the girl on her feet but he wrapped his arms around the top of her shoulders, and the other he wrapped around her waist, keeping his arms from her wounds.   
Balin grabbed a glove and held it to the girl's mouth and she bit into it. Balin gently opened the back of her shirt, exposing only her back and the dwarves took a step back. The whipping marks were much worse than they had imagined. There were at least a dozen open wounds on her back, all of them a thumb wide and at least an inch deep, oozing with blood and puss.

"Oh Seph," FIli whispered. "What have they done to you?"  
"Obviously not enough," Sepha whispered. "I have no idea how I'm still alive right now."  
Finally, Oin got to work and Thorin felt tears spring to his eyes at the sound of the girl's muffled screams. Even biting the glove didn't muffle her screams enough and Balin had to shoo the other dwarves who had rushed to see what was wrong. When Oin finished removing the spikes, he set to work stitching the wounds shut. That pain was just as bad and soon, Sepha pressed her face into THorin's chest, muffling her screams into his chest.  
On any other time, Thorin would have gone red from their close proximity but now, he only felt a knife stab his heart at every scream. Suddenly, Oin stepped back and nodded.  
"She's all done."  
"What about her side?" Fili asked.  
Oin nodded and instructed Thorin to turn the girl around. Lifting her shirt up just enough to expose the side wound, THorin bit his lip. the wound was almost bone deep and still bleeding horribly. Oin got it cleaned and stitched within seconds but by then, Sepha had stopped screaming.  
"She passed out poor thing," Balin whispered.  
Thorin turned the girl over and scooped her up, "Where should we put her Oin?"  
"Somewhere warm and soft," Oin instructed. "She'll be awake tomorrow but incredibly sore. Keep as much distance between her and the ground as possible. We don't want her wounds getting infected."  
The dwarves nodded and soon, Fili and Kili had laid down their cloaks on a pile of straw for her. THorin laid her down and before he could object, his two nephews laid down on either side of her protectively. He took the first watch.  
About two hours later, he saw his two nephews asleep. Kili had his head resting against Sepha's shoulder. Fili was still lying on his side but was holding her hand in both of his. Smiling to himself, he walked over to the three and laid his cloak over all three of them. None of them moved from the gesture but he saw his two nephews relax. He wasnt going to let any of them down again.... never.

When Sepha awoke, she found both Fili and Kili sitting on either side of her, watching her protectively.  
"Hey nerds," she whispered.  
"You're awake!" they cried happily.  
Sepha smiled and gripped their hands, "Can you help me sit up?"  
Both at once jumped forward and gently helped her to a sitting position. She groaned but when she was up straight, she felt better, "How long was I out?"  
"You came in and out in bursts," Kili replied. "You were out till Eagle Rock and then you woke up when Oin put stuff on your side, then you were out for a good full day till we got here, then after the stitchings you have been out for almost nine hours."  
"Where is everyone else?" Sepha inquired, slowly rising to her feet.  
Fili wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady her, "They're greeting Beorn."  
"Uh oh," Sepha sighed, "I should go help Gandalf before he gets them all eaten."  
Before the two could object, the girl had limped towards the door. Beorn had been taking in the sight of the dwarves and was glaring, not looking very friendly.  
"Why should I let dwarves here?" he spat.  
"It's alright, they're friends," Sepha said weakly.  
All eyes snapped around to look at her and all the dwarves gasped her name. Sepha realized that THorin was the closest to her, about three feet away and his blue eyes were staring at her with a look she had never seen before but it made her heart flutter.  
"Persephone," Beorn said happily, dropping his axe and approaching her, "What happened to you?"  
"Oh just a little scratch," Sepha assured him.  
The large man knelt down in front of her so that he was eye level with her, "A little scratch? Your screams last night spoke otherwise. I'm glad you're here. I will not let you leave till you're healed."  
"And we're not planning on leaving till she heals," Oin said.  
Sepha smiled at him as the other dwarves nodded in agreement.  
Beorn sighed and looked at the girls, "They're your friends?"  
Sepha nodded and smiled. Beorn didn't seem to believe her, "All of them?"  
Sepha's eyes lifted and green met blue as she looked at THorin. She could see the hurt in his eyes and she knew he was upset. She could see the fear, concern and sorrow for what had happened. She smiled sweetly and nodded.  
"All of them."  
Beorn nodded and led the girl inside, the dwarves following. She completely missed the shocked face cross THorin's face while Balin and Dwalin exchanged knowing smirks.

LATER

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield?" BEorn asked. "Tell me. Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"  
"You know of Azog?" THorin asked. "how?"  
"My people were the first to live in the mountains," Beorn replied. "Before the orcs came down from the north. the Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work you understand but for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."  
Thorin felt a cold hand clutch his heart as he saw Sepha's eyes pool with tears at those words. He saw Fili wrap an arm around her shoulders and he was glad his nephew was brave enough to comfort her when he was too cowardly to even talk to her.  
"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked. "I mean... other than Sepha?"  
"Once there were many," Beorn replied.  
"And now?" Bilbo asked.  
"Now there are only two," Beorn replied.  
There was a dreadful silence during which all eyes turned to Sepha. The girl couldn't take it anymore and getting up from her chair, she left the room. Fili and Kili called her name but she ignored them, stepping outside.  
"What did I say?" Bilbo whispered.  
"It wasn't you halfling," Beorn replied. "I would have still been a prisoner of Azog if Persephone hadn't rescued me. But while she saved me, she watched a skin changer killed.... the last... except for the two of us. Persephone has many scars, very few of them are scars of the body. She has carried them for a long time and no one has helped her lift them yet."  
After coming to an agreement with Beorn (they would leave once Persephone was healed and he would give them ponies), Thorin left the house to go in search of the girl.   
He found her in the back, standing near the fence, petting the ponies. The horses seemed glad to see her and he could tell she looked happy but her shoulders were slumped.  
"Hey," he whispered, coming to stand next to her.  
Sepha didn't turn her head, her face shielded by her hair, "Hey."  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked softly.  
The girl nodded.   
There was a long silence between the two and for a moment Thorin thought he would never manage to get anything out before the girl spoke for him.  
"Thank you for... being there.... last night."  
Thorin smiled, "Don't mention it. It hurt to see you in such pain...I had already inflicted enough on you... I didn't want you to have to endure more."  
Sepha bowed her head slightly and Thorin knew he had to say it.  
"Persephone.... I want to apologize."  
The girl turned her face to him and Thorin gasped. Her beautiful face was washed and there was a slight pink mark on her cheek from the cut but her face was glowing beautiful and her eyes were red and puffy from crying, making her even more beautiful.  
"You don't have to," the girl said.  
THorin shook his head, "no I do. I really need to. You have gone through so much... some of it beyond anything I have ever imagined. I thought it was hard enough having my people slaughtered by Smaug and then my father disappearing and my grandfather being killed but... you were just a child and you saw your whole family die... you witnessed death and cruelty time and time again. You were treated unfairly, whipped... wounded... you deserved nothing of what I said to you. It was unjust of me and I apologize."  
"it wasn't what you said that hurt me Thorin," Persephone told him, "It wasn't that you said it that hurt.... it hurt because I knew it to be true."  
"Sepha, nothing I said to you was true," Thorin started but Persephone shook her head.  
"No it is. I am a good for nothing wretch. I am afraid of everything.... afraid to fall asleep at night for fear I will wake up to find that another person I love was killed when I was not on watch. I am afraid to turn my back on someone for a split second because I fear that when I turn around they will be dead. I am afraid to get too close to someone I cannot protect because I fear I will lose them.I have a thousand people hunting me down because of stupid, foolish things I did because I wanted to be a hero. I wanted to make a difference and now, people are suffering for it."  
Thorin couldn't stand it anymore. Reaching over, he grasped the girl's face in his huge hands gently and turned it up to look at him. "Persephone. Listen to me. You are not good for nothing. You are the bravest, strongest, kindest... most stubborn person I have ever met. Whoever comes in contact with you is blessed just to be in your presence. Fear is not a weakness. It is a strength. It shows that you are not arrogant or proud. It shows that you are a human and not a spirit. We all have our fears but many of us hide them because we are ashamed of them. You should never be ashamed of your fears. You have every right to be afraid of those things considering what people have done to you... me being one of them. I have played a part in those fears and I want to fix that. I want to help you overcome those fears.... You're too perfect to have fears like that."  
"No one is perfect," Persephone whispered, gently moving her face from Thorin's hands.  
There was a pause during which they just looked at each other before a gentle smile appeared on Thorin's face, "You are."

"You sit here and don't even think about straining your side," Dwalin instructed.  
Sepha sighed and fake pouted by crossing her arms, "Great! Now I have five new adoptive fathers! First Balin, then Beorn, Gandalf, Oin and now you! Who's next? THorin?"  
Dwalin chuckled and ruffled her brown hair, "Nah. He's more of an admirer than father to you."  
The girl rolled her eyes but her cheeks went pink at Dwalin's words. As the dwarf headed over to join the others who were sparring together, she pulled her braid out. Brushing her fingers through her hair, she quickly red braided her hair but left to locks of hair on either side of her ears, framing her pretty pointy ears and making her look part elvish.  
Thorin strode out of the house, heading to join the others when he stopped. He took in the girl who was sitting on a stump, watching the dwarves sparring. The hair framing her face made her look so gentle... so fragile and elf like... but the braid was definitely dwarfish style and it made him smile. He couldn't believe that he could love someone as much as he loved her.   
She looked so relaxed, wearing a clean shirt that she had obtained from Kili who was the one nearest her size. it was slightly loose but that helped the bandages and she had tucked it into her pair of pants and was wearing her boots that were clean. Her hands were resting on the stump beside her and she looked so relaxed and carefree... not like she was on a journey to reclaim a mountain where a dragon slept.  
"Uncle! Come on!" Kili called.  
Thorin headed over to the others and saw that Fili and Kili were going against Dwalin and Gloin. He circled them, fingering his beard as he watched his nephews. FIli was a great fighter but Kili had a few wrong moves.   
"here, lift your arm a little more," he said, stepping in to fix Kili's stance.  
He then walked over to Fili and whispered in his ear, "Dwalin is right hand dominant. Try for his left more often."  
His two nephews went at it and soon managed to disarm Gloin and Dwalin, earning cheers from the others.  
"Your turn Thorin!" Kili invited.  
"I can't do sword fighting anymore," Dwalin grumbled. "How bout wrestling?"  
Thorin was about to object when Balin sauntered past and whispered something in his ear that only Thorin could hear, "Persephone is watching."  
Thorin glanced out of the corner of his eyes and saw that sure enough, his two nephews had gone and sat next to the girl and they were watching them. Thorin felt a smile appear on his face and he nodded, "You're on Dwalin."  
With that, Dwalin began to remove his heavy clothing so that he was only wearing a shirt and his breeches and boots. Thorin did the same and smirked when Dwalin cracked his knuckles. They hadn't wrestled in a while and Thorin had gotten much stronger recently.  
Meanwhile, Fili and Kili were watching their uncle with wide eyes. He was a father figure to them and they practically adored him and looked up at him with admiration. Their mouths were dangling open as they watched Dwalin and Thorin fighting.  
"Uncle is so cool!" Kili whispered.   
"Yeah!" FIli agreed.   
Both of them cringed when THorin drew Dwalin over his shoulder, bringing the other dwarf to his back.   
"Ouch," Sepha cringed. "Thats why I don't do wrestling."  
"What do you do?" Fili inquired, "Other than archery?"  
"Double swords," Sepha replied. "And self defense. Though sometimes I opt to morphing cuz it gets the job done faster."  
"So how do you morph?" Kili inquired.  
Sepha chuckled, "Don't try it Kili. But basically as a skin changer, I just think that I want to change and I do."  
"Can you show us again?" Kili asked. "Unless you're still healing."  
"Oh I'm healing just fine," Sepha replied.   
Thorin brought Dwalin down a third time and the dwarves cheered for Thorin had won the round. He smiled and helped Dwalin up. He snuck a look at where his nephews and Sepha were but saw them getting up and heading off out of sight.  
"Want to go for another?" Gloin invited THorin.  
Thorin was about to object but Balin beat him to it, having noticed Thorin's puzzled look, "I think Thorin has some things to do. How about you go for Bofur."  
Thorin smiled at Balin as thanks as he grabbed his blue tunic and headed after his nephews and Sepha. When he found them, he kept a good distance off so they didn't notice him.  
They were standing in the open field by the river and Sepha was morphing from human, to wolf. the girl and Fili kept laughing whenever Kili tried to morph but only ended in a faceplant.  
"Stop trying bro," FIli said, "You're not even a skin changer!"  
"It's all in the head!" Kili said, "have some imagination!"  
Sepha chuckled and morphing again into a wolf, she caught the boy by the boot with her teeth gently and began dragging him, earning a laugh from Fili and yelps from Kili.  
She morphed back and she fell onto her back with laughter at Kili's horrified face. "Don't worry Kee. Most girls aren't attracted to guys who can morph anyway. You would be better off by working on your flirting."  
"If you would even call it flirting," Fili pointed out. "He's scared some dwarf girls out of their breeches."  
That sent Sepha laughing again and Thorin found himself smiling. Her laughing was like music and he loved hearing it. He also loved the bright look on her face and how she seemed so peaceful and happy.  
(LATER)  
Thorin was seated in a chair, reading a book silently. He never really read but all the other dwarves were sparring yet again (a second day in a row) so he had decided to avoid that by finding an occupation.  
The door of the house opened and in ran Sepha. Her arms were full of herbs, many of them flowering. There were leaves and small flower petals in her hair and her cheeks were rosy from running. she had been healing nicely and Oin had given her the okay to do as she pleased but to be careful of her side.   
THorin felt his heart stop and he feared that he was staring, mouth slightly open for the sight before him was like seeing a goddess. Her hair was slightly messed, hair flying all about her face. She wore Kili's white shirt laced up the back with her leather jacket but not laced up, her breeches and her boots. Her arms were overflowing with green plants, white and purple flowering plants and she carried a handful of stems covered in berries.   
Her eyes met his for a second before she smiled and scurried off to where Oin was."I got your herbs."  
"Oh thank you dear," the dwarf said, taking the armful of things from her. "Did you go into the thicket to find them?"  
"Yeah," the girl replied. "Why?"  
"Cuz you have some things in your hair." Oin chuckled.  
Sepha sighed and handed the herbs to the dwarf. standing up, she walked a ways towards her bag and finding a fresh hairtie, she removed the other tie and let her hair fall out. She began to pick the small pieces of leaf, petals and other things from her hair. Thorin was watching her from beneath his eye lashes and before he knew it, he couldn't hold it back any longer.  
Standing up, he set his book down and approached the girl from behind. He gently touched her hands and the girl slightly jumped, "Let me."  
Sepha lowered her hands and THorin began to run his fingers through her hair, removing the pieces of hair. He ran his fingers through her thick brown hair again, even though there weren't anymore petals or leaves in her hair. How he wished to braid her hair but he feared she knew about dwarven braiding customs.  
"Can I ask you something Sepha?" he inquired  
"Sure," the girl replied, obviously thinking he was still getting leaves out of her hair.  
"What do you know about your kin's customs? I mean.... all four of them?"  
"Not much honestly," Sepha replied, "My mom was about to teach me before she died. She only go to explaining skin changer and wizards but they don't really have any customs like elves do. I know how elves court... but that's about it. Dwarves... I'm ashamed to say I know very little except that a dwarf and his or her One wait till after marriage to consummate their marriage.... that's really it."  
The moment she told him that she knew very little about dwarfish customs, he began to run his fingers through her hair and began to braid it in a dwarfish braid. 

When he finished, he released her hair and Sepha touched the braids a moment, smiling, "Thanks. You didn't have to do that."  
Thorin shrugged, "I don't mind."  
Sepha smiled and thanking him again, skipped outside to where his nephews were calling her, having not figured out where she had disappeared to. THorin smiled. How he wished he could tell her what he had just initiated. In Dwarven customs, There were different ways to begin showing one's affection to the other and one of those things was staking a claim by either act of arms to fight for the person's hand, show of physical strength or braiding the other's hair. However, Thorin felt that it was too soon to tell her.  
He had just gotten on good terms with her after the horrible things he said to her in Rivendell. he didn't want to ruin it by expressing his feelings too soon. Little did he know that Dwalin and Balin had seen the whole thing and were smirking at each other. Fili and Kili were going to be so ticked off when they find out that they'll be losing the bet!

hen THorin finished thinking of the best way to tell Sepha about his feelings, he headed out doors to see what the others were up to. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see that Sepha was helping Kili with his sword fighting. She had both her swords drawn and was giving him tips, pausing every few blows to show him where to put his feet and so forth.  
Thorin went and stood beside Dwalin who was watching Persephone constantly. He knew that Dwalin was trying to understand Sepha's form of fighting since it was a mixture of all different kinds of races.   
"She's a tough one to read," Dwalin whispered, "It's like she has no pattern. That makes it very difficult to tell where she is going to strike next. It's almost aggravating!"  
THorin smiled and looked at the girl. her moves were so graceful, smooth but so deadly that THorin understood Dwalin's frustration.   
"Why don't you go spar with her?" Dwalin suggested as Kili stepped back, taking a break  
Thorin looked from Dwalin to the girl, then back at Dwalin before sighing, "Fine."  
In truth, he was dying to spar with her, just to be close to her but he didn't want Dwalin to know about his feelings... at least not yet.  
"Let's see what you've got," he invited Sepha, drawing Orcrist.  
Persephone smiled and handed one of her swords to Fili. The way THorin was going about, he obviously didn't want a lesson but wanted an actual round. In that case she was going to take it seriously.   
She drove her other sword into the ground and quickly laced up her jacket so it didn't get in her way. As she did, he watched her and felt his mouth go dry. How he so wished to know what it felt like to touch her hands.... her face.... all of her.... he quickly shook his heads. Stop thinking such things when you aren't even courting her!  
"Vaem hef tho bjorgart ilv mikk?" Thorin muttered in Kuzdul.  
He said it too quietly for Persephone to hear but loud enough for all the dwarves to hear and their eyes widened and their eyebrows shot up. Persephone cocked her head at him.  
"Sorry, I didn't hear that."  
Thorin shook his head, "It was nothing."  
"If it was nothing, then why is Dwalin smirking?" she inquired.  
THorin looked over his shoulder to see that Balin and Dwalin were indeed smirking at him while Fili and Kili had their jaws dropped and eyes practically bulging from their faces. Oh if they said a word of this to her he was going to have their heads!  
"Tell you what," Thorin remarked. "If you win this round, I'll tell you."  
Persephone smiled and cracked her knuckles, "Deal."  
Thorin didn't know what to do especially since Persephone just stood there calmly, her sword in the ground about three feet in front of her.   
"Come on," the girl invited.  
Thorin charged at her but that was a mistake. Persephone completely avoided him by bending completely backwards and grabbing her sword as she went. She spun around and held her sword horizontal in front of her, gripping it backwards.   
Thorin turned and considered her. This time she took the first blow. Thorin had no idea where it came from but Persephone's blows were faster than any sword fighter he had ever fought against. THorin was an incredibly talented sword master but they were both equally matched in the other.  
Thorin knew that she couldn't strain her side yet so he decided to use that against and take a blow at her where she couldn't avoid him without straining her side. It worked and soon he had her disarmed and he had Orcrist at her chest.  
he smiled, "I win."  
Persephone just raised her eyebrows and smiled, extending her right hand, "Funny thing I learnt in my years of wandering THorin.... never try to find a woman's weakness...."  
Just then, Thorin felt something fly through the air and before he knew it, Persephone's sword was in her hand... both of them and she had them crossed at his neck, Orcrist tossed to the side, "...Because we always find yours first."  
Thorin's eyes were so wide that Persephone smiled, "Never try to test a wizard."  
Thorin smacked himself inwardly for being so foolish. She was a wizard! She probably had a spell that enabled her to draw her weapons to her mentally.  
"So, what was it that you mumbled to yourself?" the girl asked, sheathing her swords.  
All eyes turned to Thorin and he felt the back of his neck go red. He swallowed and at once his mouth went dry, "Nothing."  
Before Persephone could object, he had ducked his head and had headed back to the house, walking briskly and sheating Orcrist as he went.  
Sepha looked at Fili and Kili who were still staring with dropped jaws while Dwalin and Balin looked disappointed, not in Sepha but in the fact that Thorin hadn't told her.  
"What did I say? Was it a touchy subject?"  
Finding that Fili and Kili were practically frozen at present, Balin shook his head, "The lad was just nervous."  
"Nervous? THorin?" Sepha inquired, "I find that hard to believe."  
Dwalin sighed, "Why is it that it is always the person involved that is oblivious?"  
"Oblivious to what?" Sepha inquired.  
Balin sighed and patted her shoulder, "Lass... THorin was nervous because of you. What he said was in Kuzdul and it was: What have you done to me?"

t was their third day staying with Beorn and they were planning on leaving the next morning. They were going to leave that day since Sepha was fully healed now but Beorn insisted they wait one more day so that he could scout the area for Azog. the orc had strangely disapeared and that worried them.  
Thorin was finding it rather hard to do anything without staring at Persephone. The girl was watching Bofur and Nori doing spoon tricks, laughing with Fili and Kili and Thorin had been caught staring several times. He didn't really care that Balin and Dwalin caught him staring for they obviously knew about his feelings but for some reason, Persephone was on alert. He wondered if someone had told her what he had muttered in kuzdul. That would explain why she kept looking over at him occasionally, out of the time catching him watching her.  
"If you keep staring your eyes are going to wear out," Balin muttered, coming to sit next to Thorin.  
The dwarf prince was seated on a bench across the room from the others, leaning on his knees and fidgeting with his hands. His blue eyes intensely watching Persephone.   
"I can't help it," the dwarf whispered back.  
Balin smiled, "I don't expect you to help it. I expect you to do something about it."  
Thorin finally tore his eyes from Persephone and looked at Balin, "What do you mean?"  
"If you keep staring you'll either scare the poor lass or she'll start to think something is wrong. Also, if you dont stake a claim soon, someone will come along and snatch the lass. She's old enough to wed and with those looks and her traveling as much as she does, I find it a miracle that someone hasn't courted her yet."  
Thorin shook his head, "But how do I do that? She doesn't know any of the dwarfish customs."  
Balin smiled, "Well some of them are obvious. Like shows of physical strength."  
Thorin opened his mouth to point out that he had joined in the sparring but Balin shook his head, "Without invitation. You have to do it without Dwalin inviting you to do it."  
Thorin sighed and ran his hands over his face, "But what will that do when she doesn't know the meaning behind it?"  
Balin shrugged, "As the trip goes on I can gradually explain the customs of dwarfish courting to her. I can tell her that you brought up that she doesn't know much and I'll offer to teach her. That way, you can begin to show small signs of affection and she can understand."  
"But why must I show a feet of physical strength?"  
"To impress her laddie," Balin said. "Try to think outside the box. Forget the customs for a moment and think about winning her. You are obviously impressed with her beyond doubt but you have never tried to impress her."  
"I didn't want to see like a showoff," Thorin mumbled.  
Balin smirked, "Which is a side of you I appreciate. If you don't want her to think of you as a showoff, show physical strength and act like you don't know she's there."  
Thorin sat there thinking about it a moment before nodding, "Alright.... when?"  
"Now," Balin suggested. "I'll be sure to make sure the lass follows within five minutes."  
Thorin nodded and rising to his feet, he headed out of the house. Balin casually walked over to the table and sat down with the others. Occasionally he peered out the window and he could see that Thorin was having trouble figuring something out. He wasn't going to give up on the dwarf prince so easily so he decided to give him a boost.  
"Laddies, when was the last time you washed your clothes?" Balin asked, wrinkling his nose.  
The dwarves were about to point out that they never wash their things but Balin gave them a warning look. Persephone perked up.  
"If you guys need laundry washed, I can do it."  
"Oh don't worry yourself lass," Gloin remarked. "You don't have to do that."  
Persephone shook her head, "Oh stop it! I have been practically an invalid the past three days and it's driving me insane! I want to help! I can never help with meals because that would mean Bofur wouldn't get his night to cook and he needs to practice."  
"You got that right," Bombur muttered.  
"If you're sure lass," Dwalin remarked, catching onto his brother's plan.  
Sepha nodded, "Just give me what you need cleaned and I'll take care of it. Might as well before we leave tomorrow. Don't want to travel in soiled clothing."  
The girl headed off and soon located a scrub brush and a bar of soap. When she returned, She saw that all the dwarves were in breeches and had wrapped their cloaks around them because their shirts were in the basket. There was a basket of clothes that Dwalin handed her.  
"Thanks again Lass," he said.  
Persephone nodded and looked around, counting dwarves, "Where's Thorin?"  
Balin tried to restrain from grinning. The plan was working! Fili and Kili's heads snapped up at that and they caught the sparkle in Balin's eyes, making them suspicious.  
"He's out back, chopping wood for Beorn," Balin said after glancing out the window.  
Persephone nodded and headed out the back. Once she was gone, Balin turned to see FIli and Kili glaring at him suspiciously, arms crossed.  
"You're cheating," Fili hissed.  
"No I'm not," Balin objected. "I'm just giving them a little boost."  
"Cheating on what?" Bofur inquired, curious.  
"We made a bet with the lads," Dwalin explained. "They bet that Thorin and Persephone wouldn't become a couple till after we reclaim Erabor. My brother and I think they will before."  
Bofur grinned and rubbed his hands, "OOOOOH! Count me in!"  
Meanwhile, Persephone had stepped out of the house with the basket and had found Thorin in the back, chopping wood. He was only wearing his blue tunic, shirt, breeches and boots. Every time he slammed the axe into the wood, she could see his muscles flex beneath his tunic. She was surprised at how smoothly but strongly the axe met the block with a deep thunk.  
"Thorin," she called.  
Thorin turned and took in the sight of the girl, "Yeah?"  
"I was just going to wash the other's things before we left tomorrow. Do you have anything that needs cleaning?"  
Thorin was about to object but something told him that Balin had told her to do that. He felt his ears go red realizing what Balin was trying to get him to do. He was trying to think of something when Persephone spoke up.  
"You have blood and dirt caked into your tunic," she pointed out. "You're jerkin is already in here."  
THorin nodded and removed his blue tunic, leaving him in only his pants and blue shirt. He rolled the tunic up and placed it in the basket. He didn't even have to look at his shirt to know it was just as caked with dried sweat and dirt. Trying to fight back the redness appearing on his ears, he removed his shirt and placed it in the basket.  
Without meeting her eyes, he bent down and picked up his axe. He stood back up and grabbed a log, "Thanks Sepha."  
When the girl didn't reply he looked at her to see that her cheeks had gone bright pink and she was staring slightly. She quickly nodded and headed off, leaving Thorin with a huge grin on his face. Working so far.  
Persephone cleaned all the dwarves's clothes and laid them on the grass to dry. By the time she reached Thorin's, her hands were slightly numb from the scrubbing but she didn't mind. She grabbed THorin's shirt and was about to submerge it in the water when she stopped. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Fili and Kili weren't creeping up on her, she buried her nose in the shirt and breathed in.   
She missed that smell. When Thorin had been holding her when Oin had been operating on her, his scent had filled her nose and had been the only thing to keep her conscious. He smelled of forests, smoke and sweat. It was the best smell.   
Taking one more smell, she scrubbed it long and hard, being sure to get all the blood stains out. When she finished, she grabbed all the now dry clothes and placing them in the basket, headed back up to the house.  
When she approached, she had first thought to stop by and give THorin his shirt and tunic but something made her freeze in her tracks. THorin was still chopping wood but of course he was still shirtless and now he was sweating. As he slammed the axe into the block, pulling it out easily, his arm muscles rippled. Sepha found herself staring and she was glad she had good self control or her mouth would have dropped.  
Thorin slammed the axe again but this time he noticed her and smiled at her, acting completely innocent, pretending to not notice the bright blush on her face. Persephone smiled and quickly tore her eyes away, heading indoors.  
She was so occupied in trying to not blush that she didn't notice all the dwarves scurrying away from the window where they had been crowding to watch what was happening outside.   
Persephone continued to sort out the clothes, lying them next to each person's bag. The dwarves all came and grabbed their things, heading into the stalls to change. Persephone continued to fold their coats and was just folding Thorin's shirt when she felt a presence behind her.  
Before she could even turn to see which dwarf it was, a hand reached out and reaching into the basket, pulled out the blue tunic. Persephone didn't even have to turn around to know it was THorin. She recognized the tattoo on his arm, the brace on his wrist.... the sweat and the shape of his muscles.  
She felt her cheeks flame bright red and she tried to hide behind her hair but Thorin's braid was still intact and it kept the hair out of her eyes. UGH!  
"You got all the blood off," THorin's deep voice said, close to her ear. "Thank you."  
The girl nodded but didn't look up. She hadn't noticed that she was still folding his shirt till he spoke again.  
"I don't think you can fold it anymore."  
Persephone snapped out of her daze and shoved the shirt at THorin, not looking up. She bent down to grab the basket but found that it was gone. Thorin had moved it.   
"What's wrong?" the dwarf inquired, "You look flushed."  
Persephone didn't look up until he pulled on his shirt but when she did, she smacked herself inwardly. Even with his shirt on, she could still make out his well toned body, his broad chest and without his tunic, he still looked incredibly hot.   
She found herself staring again but this time she didn't catch it in time, "Thanks again."  
Persephone nodded and quickly walked off, missing the smile on Thorin's gaze. She also completely missed seeing Dwalin, Bofur, Oin, Balin, Bombur and Dori give him a thumbs up from across the room, all the other dwarves muttering under their breath that the others were 'cheating'.


	7. Chapter 6

That night, Persephone found it impossible to sleep. She still couldn't get THorin out of her head. What had happened? Since her sparring match with him, she had noticed on and off how he would constantly watch her when she wasn't looking and when she looked at him, he would look away. Of course, his beard and his long hair prevented her from seeing if he turned red.   
Then, she would remember watching him remove his shirt in front of her.... sweat pouring down his chest...  
She sat up. Looking around, she saw that all the dwarves and Gandalf were asleep. Beorn was still gone and wouldn't be back till dawn. She reached down and scratched her side. Her wound was itchy which was a result of it healing but it got annoying sometimes. Getting up silently, she grabbed her bag and headed to the kitchen.   
The kitchen was in view of the sleeping dwarves but the furthest she could go. She grabbed a bucket of water and began to heat it quietly. While it heated, she grabbed fresh bandages from her bag and her shirt which she had mended.   
Checking over her shoulder to ensure that the dwarves were asleep, she removed Kili's shirt. She still wore her bra (in middle earth, the bras come up as high as a sport's bra and low, almost to the naval). She laid his shirt on the table, planning on cleaning it before returning it to Kili.  
Grabbing the bandages, she began to unwind her other bandages on her side. Her back was fully healed and only got sore occasionally.  
What she didn't know was that a certain Dwarf prince had been roused by the sound of shuffling. Slowly opening his blue eyes, he saw the silhouette of Persephone nearby. He watched as she removed Kili's shirt and lay it on the table. He couldn't see her clearly for the candle only lit up her face and made her siloughette visible.  
Thorin watched entranced as she removed her bandages, cleaned her wound carefully and rebandaged her side. When she finished, she placed the dirty bandages and kili's shirt near the door where she would find them the next day to wash. THorin quickly shut his eyes and pretended to sleep silently when she passed. However, her footsteps stopped near him and he wondered if she was looking at him.  
In fact, as she was passing the dwarf prince, she had froze and was looking at his sleeping form. Even covered in his cloak, his eyes closed and mouth shut he was gorgeous. His lashes were long and dark... his face clean... his lips firm and one arm crossed over his stomach, his strong hand gripping Orcrist.  
"Vaem hef tho bjorgart ilv mikk?" She whispered. (What have you done to me?)  
Persephone knew that the whisper was too quiet to wake anyone but she didn't know that THorin had heard it loud and clear and his heart had done a leap at the sound of it.   
He heard her footsteps leave after a moment and he heard the straw rustle as she laid down. After about ten minutes he dared to open his eyes and saw the girl sleeping on the other side of Kili, further away from the snoring dwarves. Fili and Kili were lying facing each other and Persephone was sleeping about an arms length from Kili near her pack.  
Her eyes were closed, her brown hair cascading down her back as she laid on her side. Thorin watched her in the dark for a while till he saw her shiver and whimper. she was dreaming.  
Without hesitation the dwarf got up and tiptoeing quietly past the others, he laid down beside her on the straw. She was now violently tossing her head back and forth, unable to wake up from the horrible dream. THorin gently placed his hand on her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers.  
"It's alright. I'm here," he whispered.  
Almost instantly, the girl stopped shaking and relaxed, still sound asleep. Thorin shifted so he was lying slightly sitting up and he pulled the sleeping girl into his arms. He was surprised when the girl turned and nuzzled her face into his chest before falling back asleep.  
Thorin sighed and watched the girl as she slept. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and smiled, "You have no idea what you have done to me."  
When they woke up the next morning, Persephone was the first to wake and she almost yelped in surprise when she felt the rise and fall of a chest beneath her. Lifting her green eyes, she realized she had fallen asleep on top of Thorin!  
"Wha..." she started but THorin shifted in his sleep.  
The girl almost squeaked when Thorin's arm tightened around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him before he nuzzled his face into her hair and laid still, "Amralime" he mumbled.  
Sepha's eyes widened at the familiar dwarfish word and was glad that everyone was asleep or they would have seen her go pink. Careful as to not rouse THorin, she shifted out of his arms and began to pack. She finished cleaning her bandages and Kili's shirt before she returned.  
By then, all the other dwarves were awake including THorin and were silently packing their things. Thorin seemed to act like he hadn't fallen asleep with the girl in his arms and Sepha found it hard not to stare at him nor to turn red when he looked at her.  
"Any sign of Beorn?" kili asked.  
Sepha shook her head, "Not as of yet. He'll probably be back soon."  
The dwarves nodded and all sat down to find something quiet to do while they waited for the skin changer. 

When Persephone headed back indoors from helping Gandalf feed the ponies, she found that the dwarves were sitting in a circle around Dwalin and Balin who were arm wrestling over a large chunk of log.  
"What's going on?" the girl inquired of Fili and Kili.  
the two young dwarves grinned, "We decided that one of us needs to be your 'protector' so we're having an arm wrestling competition to see which of us has the job of protecting you."  
"Guys," Sepha groaned, "I don't need a babysitter."  
"Not a babysitter lass," Oin explained. "Just someone who will ensure that you are alright. We wont smother you I promise."  
What Sepha wasn't being told was that arm wrestling over a female for dwarves was seen as an act of dominance. Whoever won the competition would have first dibs on courting the lass. Of course, none of the other dwarves had an interest in courting the girl but they were trying to urge Thorin to stake a claim.  
Dwalin beat Balin but the good natured old dwarf smiled, "Who's next?"  
FIli and Kili were about to step up but Balin shook his head, "Bofur bested you two already."  
"I will," a voice rang out.  
Sepha felt her cheeks go pink as Thorin stepped up to the block and sat down opposite Dwalin. Sepha completely missed the smirk coming from half the dwarves because she was too busy trying to not blush and stare as THorin rolled up one of his sleeves. He placed his elbow on the block and gripped Dwalin's hand tightly.  
When Balin signaled them to begin, Sepha swallowed when she saw Thorin's arm tense and the muscles and veins in his arm flex as he fought against Dwalin. While Dwalin was saying things in Kuzdul, groaning and grunting, Thorin didn't make a noise and had his blue eyes trained on their hands calmly.  
Suddenly, Dwalin's hand made contact with the block. Thorin won!  
The dwarves all cheered and Dwalin patted Thorin on the shoulder, "Still the best laddie."  
"Well then I guess that makes Uncle, Persephone's protector," Fili started.  
"I don't need a babysitter," Sepha objected, even though she didn't mind the idea of Thorin protecting her.  
"It's just a precaution," THorin told her as he got to his feet.   
Persephone felt her heart stop as he passed her, looking at her for a moment from beneath his long lashes.

For the next several hours Persephone stayed as far from Thorin as possible and stuck as close as she could to Fili and Kili, hoping that it would prevent any nervous encounters. When Beorn returned and replied that the orcs wouldn't beat them to Mirkwood but were close, Persephone happily busied herself saddling the ponies.  
"Got your bag Seph," Kili called, scurrying out of the house with her bag.  
He tossed it to her and she slung it onto her pony with a smile, "Thanks Kee."  
She began to put the bit to her pony's mouth and realized that her pony was the stubborn one. She was just about to wiggle her finger into the horse's jaw to pry his mouth open when a voice caught her attention and she almost jumped when THorin's intimidating figure appeared on the other side of her horse's head.  
"Having trouble?" he smirked.  
Sepha felt her cheeks go red and she didn't look up to meet his steady gaze, "I should have saddled this young fella for you. You two would make good companions."  
THorin chuckled and reaching over, he took the bit from Sepha's hand. She felt her cheeks flame red when his calloused finger brushed against her soft one and quickly ducked her head, hiding behind her brown waves.   
She watched as Thorin put the bit to the horse's mouth and immediately, the horse opened his mouth and Thorin slipped the halter on. Sepha raised her eyebrow and saw that THorin's blue eyes were twinkling with mischief.  
"Nothing a little sugar cannot handle," THorin remarked, revealing that he had a small handful of sugar cubes in his hand.  
Sepha shook her head ruefully, "You tyrant. Now he'll be a biter."  
THorin smiled, "Well then you two would make a perfect team."  
Sepha's head snapped up and she placed her hands on her hips. Thorin tried not to chuckle but a huge grin spread across his face at the sight. She looked so cute when she was offended and the whole hands on hips thing didn't help Thorin's infatuation which was now almost unbearable especially when she cocked her head to the side, her hair falling off her shoulder and revealing her smooth, white neck and shoulder.  
"Now I will pretend I didnt hear that."  
"Then who will we offer this brute to?" THorin inquired.  
Sepha peered around at all the dwarves and realized that most of them had already mounted or chosen a pony. Then, her eyes settled on Fili and Kili who were heading out of the house, having finally emerged with all their things. A smirk appeared on her face and she took the reins from Thorin.  
Thorin watched the girl approach his nephews and hold out the reins to his youngest nephew, completely faking innocence and Kili took the reins, completely oblivious to the mischievous smile playing on THorin's face.   
Sepha spun on her heel and skipped back to Thorin, her green eyes twinkling, "This'll be good."  
THorin shook his head and smiled down at the girl who slung her bag onto her back and picked a more agreeable pony, "I had no idea you had a mischievous streak in you."  
"I usually don't," Sepha replied. "But that's what happens when you hang around those two."  
Before Thorin could comment further, Sepha had swung up onto her pony and had trotted over to Fili. THorin found his pony and had mounted just when a surprised yelp erupted from Kili. The young dwarf had found it impossible to get his pony to move until Sepha came over and slapped his pony across the rear end, sending the horse into a perfect gallop, almost dropping the dwarf.  
Sepha and Fili were laughing so hard that they were almost falling off their ponies. Balin and Dwalin were grinning while the other dwarves quickly made bets as to how long Kili would manage to hang onto the horse.  
Thorin smiled and seeing that Gandalf was still talking to Beorn, maneuvered his horse in Sepha's direction. He was hoping, seeing as they would only be traveling at a trot to Mirkwood, that he would have some time to talk with Sepha. However, this proved much more difficult than he thought.   
The moment Balin and Dwalin saw the dwarf prince heading in Sepha's direction, they found a good reason to steer Fili as far from Sepha as possible, leaving Thorin plenty of room to move his horse next to Sepha's. However, Sepha was much more keen on things happening than THorin had predicted and noticing Balin and Dwalin's move, she had spied Thorin heading her way and turning her pony, she had trotted straight over to Bifur, Bofur and Bombur who at once began talking with her about Kili and the pony and their bets.  
Thorin pulled his pony to a halt and sighed. Why was she avoiding him? It was like she didn't mind talking with him but didn't seem comfortable being around him alone for too long.  
Thorin became aware of another presence next to him and turned to see Dwalin and Balin on either side of him. Both looked disappointed.  
"Nice try though laddie," Balin remarked sadly.  
Dwalin patted Thorin's shoulder and smiled encouragingly, "SHe's a hard one that lass. But that doesn't mean she's no less worthy to be won."  
"On the contrary," Balin remarked, leaning over to look at his brother around Thorin, "She is showing respect, restraint and caution which is something you rarely see in young girls especially where Thorin is involved. Any other girl would be fawning over him the moment he showed any interest. Sepha is being cautious, not because she doesn't trust THorin but because she has never been in this situation before and she isnt yet sure what to make of it."  
"Just give her time Thorin," Dwalin encouraged. "I can tell that SEpha cares about you... to what extent I don't know but at the least, she looks to you in admiration and respect."  
Thorin nodded and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, "I just hope I haven't scared her."  
"No such luck," Kili remarked.  
The three turned to see that Kili had miraculously survived the horse encounter but his hair was windblown and looked a fright, his eyes wide and his face still pale but pink from the wind, "She is just flustered."  
"How so?" all three asked at the same time.  
Kili smirked knowingly, "Don't tell my brother but I'm betting that you two will end up together before we reach the mountain. Anyway, she seemed rather flustered after your.... shirtless attempt at impressing her and after that, Fee and I noticed her looking at you occasionally but blushing crimson whenever you looked back at her."  
Thorin's eyes widened and a glint of hope flashed through his eyes. Dwalin was smirking and Balin was grinning so wide that he looked creepy.  
"So our little scheme worked!" he hooted, just low enough for Sepha to not hear. "now for step two of the master plan!"  
"What is that?" THorin and Kili asked, looking rather concerned.  
"Educate the lass in dwarves customs of courting and marriage," Balin explained.  
Kili scratched his head and then realized how windblown his hair was and began to fuss over it, "Exactly how many steps are within this master plan?"  
Dwalin and Balin leant over to look at each other, "Some 76...."  
Kili yanked on his hair so much that he created a master knot and almost fell off his pony. THorin's eyes grew so wide that his crystal blue eyes almost looked silver and his mouth dropped open.  
"Oh boy," Kili sighed.

horin knew that most of the company, especially Fili and Gandalf and Bilbo were beginning to wonder why he would turn around every five minutes to look at the rest of the company. Fili occasionally asked his brother if he knew what was up with their uncle but Kili played innocent rather well, saying he was clueless.  
The truth was, everyone else knew perfectly well why for nearer to the back of the ground rode Balin and Sepha, deep in conversation. Dwalin, Kili and Fili rode in front of them and were listening in on the conversation.  
"So cutting hair or beards is a sign of mourning," Sepha repeated, trying to drill the custom into her memory as Balin acquainted her with the most basic traditions.  
"Or as a sign of apology," Balin explained. "See, when Thorin's father and grandfather were killed, he cut his beard which is why his is shorter than most of ours."  
Sepha glanced at Kili who was looking back at her but stopped before she asked, realizing that the reason why Kili's was so short was because of his youth.  
"So...if dwarves are about twice the age of a human... that makes Fili...88?"  
"BINGO!" Fili called, flashing the girl a smirk and waving his hand in a mock salute, "Someone is catching on fast."  
"So that makes Kili 71?" Sepha inquired.  
Kili nodded, flashing her a smile as well. "What about you Seph?"  
Sepha pursed her lips together and looked up at the sky, "Well.... I'm technically 61 in human years because in dwarven/elven years I'm 122."  
"Hey that's not much younger than uncle," Kili remarked, a little too enthusiastically, getting a warning look of a head shake from Balin, a cut-it-out motion from Dwalin and a suspicious look from his brother.  
Sepha felt her cheeks go red but she tried to push it off, "How is Thorin anyway.... unless that is a little improper to ask."  
Balin chuckled, "Lass, I doubt THorin would mind you asking his age. He is not ashamed, since he is technically in his prime but once you reach my age, it is just disgraceful."  
Sepha laughed, "Oh Balin, being old isnt a bad thing!"  
Dwalin saw that the conversation had gotten off topic so he quickly reverted it back to Thorin, "THorin is 195 lass. You do the math. I'm too tired."  
Sepha wrinkled her nose and you could basically see her brain gears turning, "ninety....seven?"  
"In and around those parts," Kili replied, getting a glare from the other three who were getting rather annoyed at his interruptions.  
"Jeez.... you're really young Seph," Fili remarked, teasingly.  
Sepha faked pout, "Oh you're one to talk! technically, you're only 44!"   
Fili's eyes widened, "I THINK I"M GOING TO TALK TO ORI BEFORE YOU ALL MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A BABY!"  
With that, he urged his horse on and Kili followed him, followed by the laughs from Balin, Dwalin and Sepha.  
"So brother," Dwalin said, trying to urge his brother to get to the point. "Did you talk about dwarven customs for dams?"  
"Dams?" Sepha inquired.  
"Female dwarves lass," Balin replied. "And no we haven't yet. We actually should... since you are the lass of the company."  
Sepha smiled at the title he gave her, "What do you think is the most important tradition?"  
Balin thought a moment before replying, "Probably exchanges that pass between dwarrows and dams."  
"You mean like in courtship?" Sepha asked, so far oblivious.  
Balin nodded, "Exactly. dwarves hold the rite of marriage in very high esteem. Probably higher than most races. When we marry our one, we are married for life and are dedicated to our very souls to our mate."  
A smile had appeared on Sepha's face and Dwalin was glad that Balin's description seemed to please her.  
"Dwarves only court once and that is when they are sure they have found their One. I'm sure you've heard of the One?"  
Sepha nodded, "Most certainly. It is legend that when dwarves were created, Mahal created two beings from one body, each other's One. Neither would feel complete till they found their other half."  
Balin nodded, "Exactly lass."  
Sepha cocked her head, "So... what are some things that go between men and women during courtship?"  
"Well," Balin said, pretending to think. "When a dwarf is sure he found his one and wants to court her, he tries to impress her to get her attention and hopefully win her favor before asking for her permission to court her. He will try to impress her by feets of arms... combat, sparring and showing of strength and ability. Also if he shows signs of deep respect for the lass, defending her and acting as a protector and respectful companion."  
Sepha nodded, having not caught on till she heard the last part and she practically froze. Her face went ashen white and at once, the two dwarves feared that she was afraid or shocked. Her green eyes slowly flitted away from Balin to the tall, dark haired figure of the dwarf prince riding at the front. His back was to her and he was conversing with FIli and Kili.  
Balin was about to speak when he saw Sepha's cheeks go bright pink and she ducked her head. He decided that it was enough of a lesson for one day.  
After a while, Sepha slowed her horse to join Ori and Dori near the back, leaving Balin and Dwalin out of earshot. The two exchanged knowing looks and winks, shaking hands while she wasn't looking.  
"Seems like she's noticed the obvious," Balin whispered.  
Dwalin nodded, "Now what?"  
Balin smirked and rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "Step three.... sign of respect from Thorin."  
Dwalin nodded, "but how will we do that? We're not stopping for the night."  
Balin pursed his lips together and glanced at Sepha, "We'll be stopping to water the ponies in a few minutes and to relieve ourselves... Get the others... don't tell Bilbo, Fili or the others who are on Fili's side of the bet. Get the others to practically cling to Sepha when we stop so if she tries to have some privacy, she'll find it hard. I'll alert Thorin to the plan and he can take it from there."  
A mischievous smile lit up Dwalin's face and he grinned, "Perfect. I'm off."  
Dwalin slowed his horse to talk to Nori, Bifur and Bofur while Balin urged his horse to Thorin who was talking with Gandalf.  
Sepha seemed completely oblivious except for the exchange that happened between THorin and Balin. she hadn't thought anything of the conversation with Balin except at how startled she was to realize that THorin might very well have been trying to impress her the other day at Beorn's. Now that she thought of it, it hadn't been the first time. There had been the time when he had sparred with Dwalin in front of her... but she shook her head. It was doubtful that someone like Thorin would have an interest in her... a quarter breed.  
Sepha quickly looked back at Ori when she realized that after talking with Balin for a moment, Thorin had looked over his shoulder at the girl with a look she didn't have time to read. If she had looked, she would have seen a smile on his face, and a flicker of bright hope in his beautiful blue eyes.   
Little did she know, that half the company were trying their hardest to see the two get together as a couple before they reached the mountain. With Fili and the other half of the company pressing on them, they had no choice.

HEY THERE! I know I haven't spoken outside of reading but I've been really busy with senior year:)  
I hope you like the story so far! I'm really enjoying writing it. This chapter, and the next chapter have been so fun to write!  
Quick disclaimer if I didn't already, none of the characters except Persephone and her family are mine. All rights go to JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Also, none of the pics are mine either, I found them all online:)  
Enjoy!!!

'Thank goodness that horses need to be watered!' Sepha thought as she dismounted.  
She loved riding and her pony was great! Unlike Kili's! However, sitting in the saddle with her legs spread apart, made it all the more uncomfortable when her bladder began to fill up from breakfast and they had been riding for hours. After getting a headache on past trips from not drinking enough, Sepha had made it a routine to drink a full skin (Which is about the size of a waterbottle) every two to three hours. However, this didn't help when you were in the saddle and couldn't empty your bladder whenever you wanted.  
When she dismounted, she tied the reins of her pony on his saddle so he didn't trip and let him wander to the stream with the other ponies. She sighed and grabbing her bag, she headed to a clump of bushes that was out of sight of the dwarves. However, it wasn't as easy as that.  
Before she even took a step in that direction, Nori, Ori, Dori and Bofur were upon her, asking her questions and inquiring if she would be interested in joining in a new bet. Sepha barely heard what they were saying for her head was spinning with their voices and the need to relieve herself. All she heard was something about how long it would take them to get through Mirkwood. These dwarves seriously bet on everything! Even about Bofur's cooking! Once Dori and Nori had made a bet about how many times Bombur called for a bathroom break during the first half of the trip but finding it rather disturbing, Sepha had declined.  
"Uh guys... I have to go," Sepha said, cringing when she felt her bladder weaken. If she didn't go soon she would wet her pants and that would be embarrassing.  
Just when she felt like she was going to burst, a deep voice cut through the four dwarves' chatter.  
"Let Sepha go. Seriously, you can chatter her ear off after she has a few moments to herself." THorin remarked, stepping to pull Ori and Nori back by their hoods. "Have a little respect."  
Dori and Bofur nodded their heads and ducked away, giving Sepha an apology before pulling Nori and Ori away with them, leaving THorin and Sepha alone. Thorin smiled at her which only aided in making Sepha's already flushed face go crimson.  
"Sorry about that."  
Sepha shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Thank you though for stepping in."  
Thorin smiled, "They were going a little too far. Though I wont follow suit and keep you."  
The girl smiled gratefully as the dwarf prince bowed his head to her as a sign of excusing himself and headed over to talk with Gandalf and Dwalin. Sepha quickly spun on her heel and charged away from the company. When she finished, she was walking back to the company when something flashed in her mind.  
Balin had said that another sign of a dwarf showing interest in a girl would be to show signs of respect, protection and standing up for her.... which was exactly what Thorin had just done.... holy noodles!  
When Sepha came back into the clearing where the dwarves were beginning to gather their ponies, Sepha felt her cheeks flame red even though THorin wasn't even looking in her direction.   
"here Sepha," Fili invited, holding out the reins of her pony to the girl.  
Sepha thanked him and took the reins but it was evident her mind was elsewhere and her cheeks were still a cute shade of pink. Fili smiled at the sight, having to admit that the girl was rather pretty.  
"You know, if you were any younger, I would ask to court you," Fili said, mostly in a teasing tone but after what SEpha had experienced, she wasn't taking anything lightly.  
She lifted her eyes in puzzlement, "Is it a dwarf custom to be the same age?"  
Fili shook his head, "If you found your one, it doesn't matter. I actually know a dwarf who married a dam who was about our age difference apart and she was the older one."  
Sepha smiled, "So you have never had an interest in girls?"  
"Oh I wouldn't say that," Fili remarked. "I found you vastly interesting when I first met you and after I found out everything about you... I was considering asking for your favor."  
"You think I'm your one?" Sepha inquired.  
Fili smiled and turned slightly red from nervousness, "I wouldn't say that.... but sometimes it's hard to get to know a lass if you're just friends. if a lass gives a dwarf her 'favor' which is like her permission to get to know her better, they aren't considered just friends or courting... but somewhere between. It is often that dwarves ask several girls for their favor until they're sure they found their one."  
"Then why didn't you?" Sepha inquired. "I wouldn't have minded."  
Fili's eyes seemed to light up but immediately, something in his mind clicked and the back of his ears turned pink but his face showed no signs of sadness, only embarrassment. He glanced over his shoulder at THorin, remembering full well how all the other dwarves had fallen under Thorin during the arm wrestling match, meaning that none of them had a right to ask for her favor, except THorin. Such was custom.  
"I...I changed my mind," Fili replied, scurrying off before he embarrassed himself more.  
Fili honestly wasn't hurt that Thorin had put Sepha off limits by winning the wrestling match but he felt bad that he had to hurt her. The way he had told her, he knew that she would be hurt especially since he had said it as if he had lost interest in her. In truth, he adored Sepha as a friend, a sister and even as a mother figure. After Rivendell and how she had strove to care for him and Kili, he had begun to see her less and less as a mate and more as someone who was older than him, but also how she suited Thorin much better than him. There had been a point where he wouldn't have minded to have her favor and even though he still wouldn't mind now, he had begun to realize that she was still more like a mother/sister to him.  
Sepha watched Fili go and felt a pain in her chest. Fili had lost interest.... well that was to be expected considering how out of the normal she was and how she wasn't full blooded dwarf. However, there was something about how Fili told her that said that something about it wasn't entirely the truth. Glancing at all the other dwarves, she saw that Kili had been watching and seemed a little saddened, she was not sure about what though. Balin and Dwalin were peering at her but looked away when she looked their direction. They then began chatting together and even though they had seemed so excited and happy a few minutes ago, they almost looked concerned and worried. THorin was conversing with Gandalf and seemed oblivious, a smile on his face and his eyes bright. She was going to find out what was going on if it was the last thing she did. 

Once they entered the forest, Sepha had forgotten everything that had been racking her brains for the past few hours. Gandalf had left them and they had of course, lost the path. Kili began to mumble things that didn't make any sense to Sepha. Some of them, having to do about bets and wagers did make sense but SEpha forgot about them the moment they left Kili's mouth... she couldn't remember anything.... her head was swimming.... what was going on?  
She remembered vaguely hearing Thorin yell at everyone to be quiet, then she remembered seeing Bilbo scurry up a tree to look for where they needed to go...then everything went black.  
When Sepha came to, she found herself covered in a sticky material that she at once recognized as web! EEEEEEWWWWWW!  
Tearing it off her face, she was glad that it didn't stick to her leather clothes and hair as much as the dwarves. She found herself lying on several bodies and Ori was partially on top of her. The young dwarf rolled off of her with a quick apology. Sepha saw that she was partially lying on Dwalin who wiggled out from beneath her and began to help the others up.  
When Dwalin stood up, Sepha rolled for her feet were still pinned and wrapped up so she landed on another body, banging heads with the person. She groaned and she heard a soft groan coming from the other person. Her hair flopped over her eyes, blinding her and she mumbled to herself.  
"Of all things to happen. Spiders. THey're supposed to remain small!"  
There was a chuckle beneath her and a hand brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned bright red when she realized she was lying on THorin! He was lying on his back, smiling and chuckling at her reaction and the mess she was in. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and tucked some strands behind her ears, letting his fingers linger on the side of her face a little longer than need be.  
Sepha was so glad that her head was now clear of the curse or she wouldn't have managed to snap herself out of the daze THorin had her in. When she pushed up from his chest, she rolled over, realizing her legs were still wrapped. Sitting up, she began to tear at it and soon THorin bent down and helped her by cutting the web with a dagger.  
"They made sure to bind you up tighter than the rest of us," THorin pointed out.   
Sepha grinned, "They must have noticed that I have a thin hide and didn't want me to burst!"  
This only caused THorin to grin brighter, "On the contrary, they probably smelt that your blood would be much more agreeable than the rest of us."  
Sepha knew that Thorin was speaking logic, since the spiders had been attracted to their blood but she was still slightly surprised at his answer, "And how would you know how my blood smelt? It actually smells really bad when it's not in my body!"  
This brought out a laugh from Thorin who drew the girl to her feet, "Maybe so, but the rest of you smells so good that even spiders couldn't resist."  
Of course, this made Sepha's face go bright pink when she realized he was paying her a compliment on how she smelt.... how did he know how she smelt? They usually weren't close enough and for the most part, she was so soiled and bloody that she only smelt of the road and blood.   
"THORIN!" Dwalin called, snapping the two of them out of their conversation. "SPIDERS!"  
"Come on!" THorin called, grabbing Sepha by the hand and Orcrist in the other.  
They began to rush through the woods, battling spiders when suddenly, a familiar noise split the air and Sepha found herself shivering.... the sound of a bow.  
Looking up, she saw an elf swinging down towards them, killing spiders as he went. For a second she thought he was thranduil, what with the blond hair and all. However, as he got nearer and aimed his bow directly at Thorin, Sepha recognized him.  
He had been younger when she last saw him... barely a lad. He had actually be one of the few elves who had been kind and courteous to her when Thranduil practically had her as an experiment. Legolas had shown distaste for his father's experiments on Sepha and had even been the one to aid her in escaping. Him and another elf.  
"Do not think I wont kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure," Legolas hissed.  
Sepha found herself smirking, especially when Thorin didn't say anything but lowered Orcrist.   
Soon, Kili was brought over and Sepha recognized the female elf: Tauriel as the other elf who had helped her escape. Of course, Sepha was one of the few who knew back then about Legolas's crush on the female elf but of course, Tauriel had confided in Sepha that she wasnt sure she liked Legolas in that way.  
"Search them," Legolas ordered.  
He had still not spied Sepha who was hidden behind Fili and now Kili. Just then, an elf approached FIli and caught sight of the girl.  
"Legolas," He called. "There is a girl."  
Legolas's head snapped up from where he was searching Gloin and his eyes met Sepha's.  
"Seph?" he asked.  
All the dwarves bristled at his use for Sepha's pet name but stopped when they saw the girl smiled sweetly at him. The elf walked around the dwarves and stood before Sepha, smiling.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Sepha knew she couldn't reveal much but Legolas was her friend, "I'm part of the company. Just hanging out."  
Legolas shot a look at THorin, suspicion playing in his eyes, "And I suppose you know these dwarves?"  
Sepha nodded, "Aye."  
Legolas considered the dwarves a moment before sighing, "LET's move!"  
With that, Sepha and the dwarves were shuffled off towards the Woodland Realm. However, Thorin noticed with deep annoyance that Legolas kept a gentle hand on Sepha's shoulder. Of course, THorin found it impossible to get near Sepha especially with all the shoving and pushing.


	8. Chapter 7

"You know it wouldn't be a good idea to take Sepha before your father," Tauriel remarked as they shoved the dwarves into cells.  
Sepha stood, Legolas's hand still on her shoulder, "You know that he'll know she's here even if we keep it a secret from him," the elf pointed out. "WE don't want his wrath on her to be worse than it already is."  
"Well he's speaking with the lead dwarf," Tauriel pointed out, shoving Kili into his cell. "Just wait till that's over."  
Legolas nodded and led Sepha off to his father. When they arrived, Thorin and Thranduil seemed to be in a heated argument. Thranduil was sauntering up the steps to his throne, saying something about how Thorin was just like his grandfather.  
"Father," Legolas remarked, catching the king's attention.  
Thorin didn't turn around, obviously not knowing that Legolas had Sepha but when Thranduil's eyebrows went up, Thorin spun around.  
"Well what do we have here?"  
"Sepha," Thorin whispered, staring at the girl in shock.  
Sepha smiled at Thorin with encouragement, "it's alright."  
"Finally you came to your senses and returned," Thranduil remarked.  
Sepha snorted and brushed Legolas's hand off her shoulder, "In your dreams!"  
Thorin smiled slightly at her response but when Thranduil stormed from the throne, he tensed.  
"You had everything you wanted here!" he hissed. "You had a life, people who cared about you, food, a home and a purpose."  
Sepha stormed away from Legolas so that she was standing right before the king and she jabbed his chest with her finger, "I had nothing here! The only people who cared about me were Legolas and Tauriel! I didn't have a life! I was being used! I was half starved to death and you threatened to not feed me unless I bore an offspring that I would have with another mixed breed! This was not a home! It was a prison cell! My only purpose was to fulfill you and your blasted experiment!"  
Thranduil's dark eyebrows lowered and his eyes darkened, "Legolas, remove Oakenshield from my presence. I wish to speak with Sepha alone."  
Thorin at once began to struggle but the two guards who grabbed him were taller and stronger. As they dragged him away, his eyes darkened.  
"Don't even think about hurting her!" he hissed.  
When THorin was gone, Thranduil turned to Sepha, "Now my dear. I think it's high time we came to an agreement."  
"You mean a deal?" Sepha inquired.  
Thranduil nodded, "If you stay here and continue on with my project, I will let your dwarf friends go. If not, you will all remain here as prisoners."  
Sepha crossed her arms, "Indeed? Well it seems like I have you at a disadvantage. You get one of me, but for me, you free thirteen of them."  
"True," THranduil remarked. "in that case. You will stay here to continue the project... and you will release yourself from oakenshield."  
Sepha raised her eyebrows, "What are you talking about? I didn't take an oath or anything. I didn't even sign a contract."  
Thranduil chuckled, "Oh no, I was referring to your emotional bond with him."  
Sepha felt her heart freeze. Was it that obvious?  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. We're nothing but friends."  
Thranduil nodded, "Uh huh? Then how come Thorin has a claim on you."  
"He has no claim on me!" Sepha shouted, getting annoyed. "The only time that THorin ever staked a claim concerning me was when he made himself my 'protector'."  
Thranduil's eyebrows went down, "And how did he do that?"  
"An arm wrestling match with the other dwarves," Sepha replied, losing her patience.  
A loud laugh erupted from the king which only aggravated Sepha more.  
"My dear Persephone. You have always been so naive. Have you no idea what an arm wrestling match implies when it comes to dwarves? For humans and elves it's just a form of competition. For dwarves, it's much more personal," the elf remarked, suddenly having Sepha's full attention. "When dwarves have an arm wrestling match in the presence of only one female, no matter if they are their kin or not, the winner of the match now is the only one of the dwarves who competed who is allowed to court the lass."  
Sepha froze. She didn't quite get all of that but from how he was saying it, Thorin had somehow put her off limits. "Explain..."  
Thranduil smiled, glad that she was listening, "THorin wont the match against the other dwarves correct?"  
Sepha nodded.  
"Then that means that THorin is now the only person who has any right to court you now. If anyone else wishes to have an interest in courting you or even asking for your favor, they must best him at arm wrestling. It's a way that dwarves stake their claim. Mark their territory. You practically belong to Thorin now as far as romance and courting is implied."  
"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I"M NOT ALLOWED TO COURT ANYONE!?" Sepha shouted.  
"No one but Oakenshield," Thranduil replied. "unless someone can best him. though I have to say, if he won against all the dwarves of your company, it will be difficult for anyone to best him."  
"Oh that little son of a half troll..." Sepha muttered under her breath, feeling her face go red with fury.  
Thranduil smiled, glad that he had hit a sensitive spot, "Legolas will escort you back to your friends. I'll give you some time to think about my proposal and you can tell me when you're ready."  
Sepha didn't speak, didn't look up and didn't even object when Legolas placed a hand on her elbow and ushered her away from his father.   
When Legolas led her down to the dungeons, the girl finally looked up and her green eyes blazed with fury. For a second, Legolas was afraid she would morph but instead, her fingers just sparked with fire instead.   
"Sorry Seph but I'll have to put you in a cell," Legolas apologized.  
With that, he opened a cell door and she walked in. Legolas closed it gently and locked it, but not before smiling at her in a fond way.  
Sepha walked around her cell, inspecting the place. This was a different cell from the one she had been in the last time she was here. However, when she had entered, she had noticed that there were two cells connected to hers. The cells were so dark that she couldn't tell if there was anyone in the other cells. However, she did know that Balin was to her right.  
"Sepha," Fili's voice called out from some other cell. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," Sepha replied, trying to not snap.  
"Did he hurt you?" Kili's voice called.  
"No," Sepha replied. "He just wanted to bargain."  
"Bargain what?" Dwalin's voice called.  
"If I agree to stay here and be subject to his experiments, he will let you all go. If not, we're stuck here to rot," Sepha replied. "he said he would give me time to think about it."  
"You can't do it Seph!" Balin pointed out. "Who knows what he'll do to you if you agree."  
Sepha nodded but then she heard footsteps outside. Peering out of her cell, she saw the two guards returning with Thorin. He must have made it difficult for them to get him back because she beat him here. They pushed the dwarf prince into the cell next to Sepha and locked the gate.   
"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked while Sepha was busy watching the dwarf who had the keys. She hoped Bilbo, wherever he was, could get a hold of them.  
"He did." Thorin replied. "I told him he could goish kakhfa ai-d dur-rugnu. Him and all his kin!"  
Balin sighed, "Well that's that. A deal was our only hope.... and we cannot expect Sepha to go with the deal Thranduil offered her."  
Sepha snapped out of her concentration and realized that Thorin was in the cell next to her, and he had approached the bars that separated them, "Sepha? Are you alright? What did he do..."  
Before he could even finish, he found the side of his head smashed against the bars, his body flush against the bars and Sepha's strong hands gripping the neck of his tunic, holding him there.  
"Hvag er dieg utgrag? dieg head er som kjutekk som stone!" She cried in Kuzdul (What is your problem? Your head is as thick as stone!)  
"What did I do now?" Thorin asked.  
"You have no right to stake a claim on me like I'm just an object to be won!"  
"What are you talking about lass?" Balin inquired, not sure why she was so upset.  
"Duag settereg merg avpag limits til hver annen menneskelig being niden de verdag! pa beorn's duag marked merg som dieg territory! ei en er tilogmeg allowed til spokk min favor unless deakk kag benetest duag!" she yelled (YOU PUT ME OFF LIMITS TO EVERY OTHER HUMAN BEING IN THE WORLD! AT BEORN'S YOU MARKED ME AS YOUR TERRITORY! NO ONE IS EVEN ALLOWED TO ASK MY FAVOR UNLESS THEY CAN BEST YOU)  
Thorin's face at once went ashen and all the other dwarves listened in for they knew what Sepha was talking about.  
"I was meaning to tell you," Thorin replied.  
"Really?" Sepha insisted. "When were you going to tell me? When you finished trying to attract my attention and make yourself seem like the only right person for me to court?"  
Thorin winced. She was mad.... he had messed up bad!  
"I didn't know at the time that you didn't know about dwarven customs," THorin replied, trying to stay calm.  
"Is that so?" Sepha snapped. "What else was I oblivious to besides the feels of strength, skill and the marking of territory?"  
"The braiding," THorin whispered.  
Sepha's hand tightened on his tunic and Thorin felt the air in him escape when he rammed against the bars again, "You knew! I told you I didn't know about the customs but you did it anyway! You put me off limits! Fili didn't lose interest! He stopped thinking about it because of you! You put me off limits and discouraged other people from showing any interest! Did it ever occur to you that I have a right to say who I want to be interested in? I have a say in my life, especially my love life THorin Oakenshield! I would have thought your father taught you this! I thought you respected me!"  
"I do respect you..." THorin began.  
"NO YOU DONT!" Sepha yelled. "if you did, you wouldn't have stood between me and every other man in the whole of middle earth! Gosh darn it THorin Oakenshield why do you have to be so selfish!?!?!?!? Just because you're a prince doesn't mean that you have a right to mark everything and everyone as your territory! Why didn't you just ask?"  
"I didn't know what you would say," Thorin replied. "I wanted to be sure that I had a chance."  
"Well you don't now!" Sepha screamed. "It will take a miracle for you to have a chance now you stubborn, thick headed dwarf! Will you just chain me to the floor if I don't allow you to court me? What if I don't love you!?"  
Suddenly, THorin was released. The whole prison was dead silent but only Balin and Thorin could see Sepha. The girl had retracted the moment the last words came from her mouth and now she had her hands covering her mouth, her eyes widen with shock and fright. She hadn't meant to say that. True, she was furious with THorin for not telling her but she didn't mean the last part. She still loved him.... gosh did she love him!   
THorin's blue eyes were wide with surprise at her outburst, but they widened more when he saw that she looked horrified.  
"Sepha..."  
Before he could even say anything, Sepha charged to the gate of her prison, refusing to look at anyone, "LEGOLAS!"  
The elf was at the prison gate within a second, "What is it Seph?"  
"I'll agree to your father's terms. I'll do what he wants."

Seph are you out of your mind?" FIli cried from his cell. "Who knows what they will do to you if you agree."  
"He could very well not go with his word and just up and rape you!" Dwalin shouted.  
Gloin and OIn didn't make a sound but kept ramming each other against their gate in an attempt to get out. Sepha was sitting in the furthest, darkest corner of her cell as far from THorin as she could. He was pacing back and forth in his cell, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking fully conflicted and worried.  
"Can't we just wait for the halfling?" Bofur asked, stating the obvious  
"What if he never comes?" Ori asked.   
"Maybe Sepha has the right idea," Nori admitted.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!" half the dwarves hollered, making a ruckus.  
"Sepha dear," Balin said through the bars. "Can't you just let us wait for a while and see if we can find a way out of this one?"  
When Sepha didn't reply, all the dwarves began to chatter again. Finally the girl had enough and rising to her feet, she morphed into a massive wolf and rammed her head against the bars, silencing the dwarves.  
"ENOUGH!" she cried, "JUST STOP!"  
Her voice at first had been strong and demanding but as she continued, they could hear it breaking as she morphed back to human and tears sprang to her eyes, "Just....stop....please...."  
She slowly slid down the bars of her cell and sat on the ground, pulling her knees to her chest. "I'm just a wolf.... a beast. Let me trade the beast for your freedom... please..."  
AT once the dwarves began to object again, not at her idea but at the fact that she had called herself a beast. They knew she was implying that she wasn't worthy and they tried to talk her out of it. THorin noticed tears streaming down Sepha's face so walking to the gate of his cell, he yelled.  
"SHAZAR!" he yelled.  
Instantly the dwarves shut up and the prison was swallowed in silence. THorin walked over to the bars that separated him and SEpha and crouched down as close to the girl as he could.   
"Sepha," he whispered softly. "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now but... please don't do this."  
Sepha lifted her emerald green eyes to look at the dwarf prince and for a moment, THorin thought she would agree. Her eyes pooled with tears and she slowly shook her head, "It's better for everyone if I do."  
"Sepha," thorin whispered but he was cut off by the appearance of Legolas.  
At first he had a right mind to yell at the elf but when he saw the pale, concerned and horrified look on the elf's face, he knew that Legolas was just as concerned for the girl as he was.  
"Sepha," Legolas said. "before I open this gate, please try to reconsider."  
Sepha rose to her feet and shook her head, "This isnt like last time Legolas. It isnt just one girl you and Tauriel are sneaking out of the palace... it's a company. It's better if it is done this way. That way, your father will not put two and two together and get the two of you in trouble... and there will be less casualties."  
Legolas sighed and shook his head, lowering his eyes from Sepha.  
"Open the gate please Legolas," Sepha whispered.  
The elf lifted his eyes and for a split second he met eyes with Thorin. Their expressions were identical and they knew it.  
Sighing, the elf opened the gate and placing a hand on Sepha's elbow, led her out.  
"Seph," Fili's soft voice called as she passed his cell.  
Sepha paused and Legolas knew why, "Make it quick."  
The girl nodded and headed over to Fili's cell. He and Kili were right next to each other so she was able to grab both of their hands through the bars and smile.  
"It's going to be okay," she whispered.  
Kili was on the verge of tears and Fili was trying his hardest to not look concerned but his expression gave it away.  
Sepha smiled and leaning her head against each gate, she pressed her forehead to theirs in a gesture of comradeship and friendship.  
"Uncle didn't want to hurt you," FIli whispered. "he did what he thought was right."  
Sepha shook her head, "I know..."  
"Then why are you leaving?" Kili insisted. "It doesn't seem like you're upset with him."  
The girl sighed, "I'm not upset with him... but I'm afraid that if I stay any longer it will become uncomfortable."  
"Why do you say that?" FIli insisted.  
"Because THorin hates me now," the girl explained. "And I hate myself for saying something to him that was nowhere near true...."  
"You mean your feelings?" Kili asked, his eyes lighting up with hope.  
Sepha nodded and the dwarf smiled, "I knew it!"  
"Kili," FIli warned. "Seph. Thorin doesn't hate you because of what you said. You were upset and confused."  
Sepha nodded, "Maybe so.... but I just lied to the leader of the company. That's enough reason for me to leave, not for my own sake of guilt but for your sake and the sake of the rest of the company."  
"Sepha," both boys tried to reason but the girl pulled away from them and walked over to Legolas.  
The elf gave them an apologetic look as he escorted Sepha out of the dungeons. They were halfway up the stairs when Tauriel happened upon them.  
"You can't do this," she whispered. 'You know full well that Legolas's father will not go with his word! He'll keep you and then never let the dwarves out."  
Sepha nodded, "I know... that's why I have a plan."  
At once the two elves were listening.  
"Tauriel, go back down to the prison and make sure there are no guards around. One of our friends... a hobbit is here in the palace. He'll get the gates unlocked and release the dwarves but you need to distract the guards. Give them enough time to get down to the cellar and then alert the guards."  
"Why?" Tauriel inquired.  
"Because that way if anyone asks, you had no idea that the dwarves escaped."  
Tauriel nodded in understanding.   
"Legolas will get me to his father. What he does to me is something of another story but I will keep his attention on me while this is happening. Legolas, you need to be sure you stay up there till Tauriel sounds the alarm or your father will suspect something."  
Legolas nodded, "But what happens when we have to get the dwarves back?"   
Sepha sighed and ran her fingers through her knotted, soiled hair, "There are orcs following the dwarves. I have a sneaking suspicion that you will be more busy fighting orcs than chasing dwarves."  
the two elves nodded and Legolas escorted Sepha back upstairs while Tauriel went to distract the guards. When Legolas led Sepha up the last flight of stairs, it gave her a perfect view of the stairs that led down the cellar. She could see Bilbo there.... creasing down with the dwarves following. For a split second Fili lifted his eyes and caught sight of her. He would have spoken but she shook her head. Instead he silently alerted The other dwarves who all looked up at her, eyes wide.  
She smiled softly at them and then her eyes met the piercing blue ones of the dwarf prince. She nodded her head respectfully to him before turning back to Legolas and heading up the stairs. Who knew if she would ever see Thorin again.

"I must say I am surprised," Thranduil admitted. "Seeing as you practically refused last time when I offered you everything if you would just cooperate."  
"You were offering material things," Sepha pointed out. "This time you were offering the freedom of my friends. That's different."  
Thranduil nodded and Sepha knew from the way his eyes turned dark at the mention of the dwarves, she knew that Tauriel had been right to assume he wouldn't keep his promise.  
"Well why don't we get started immediately?" THranduil asked.  
Legolas felt his heart stop. he had hoped his father would send the girl to freshen up and at least get a comb through her hair which had become a rat nest. that would have given the dwarves time to escape and then he and Tauriel might have found a way to free the girl.   
"Whatever," Sepha remarked.  
The elf prince felt a cold hand clutch his heart. Sepha had lost all hope. She didn't care what happened to her anymore.... all she cared was to see the dwarves escape safely...   
"Let's see how much more resilient you are compared to last time," Thranduil taunted, summoning two guards forward, "Whip her till she passes out. When she does, report back to me and inform me how long it took for her to black out."  
The two nodded and grabbing the girl by her arms, easily dragged her off. Legolas felt his throat tighten when he heard a door slam.... and the sounds of a whip meeting flesh could be heard.  
"Do not be weak my son," Thranduil said, "This is punishment for her escaping."  
Legolas nodded but inside he was screaming curses at his father. Suddenly, he heard another scream split the air and he knew it was Sepha's.  
Suddenly, Legolas was pulled out of his daze by the reappearance of Sepha and the two elves. The girl was unconscious and bleeding horribly.  
Legolas managed to keep himself from rushing to her side.  
"It was a hundred lasses sire," one of the elves said. "She didn't cry out till the fiftieth."  
"Impressive," Thranduil remarked. "Legolas, get the beast to a chamber and cleaned up. Bring her back to me when she wakes."  
Legolas nodded and bending down, gently scooped the girl up without touching her blood stained back. As he descended the stairs, he knew he had to get the girl out before his father killed her. He knew there was no way he could do this without getting caught.... then something struck him. He saw one of the elves coming up the stairs, horribly drunk.  
Just then, the warning horn went off. Tauriel had done it.  
"Hold her," he instructed, handing the girl to the elf.  
The elf weakly took the girl. Legolas ran past him but spun on his heel and crept up on the drunk elf. Clapping him over the head, Legolas caught the girl before the unconscious elf fell on the ground. If anyone asked, Legolas had handed her to him to help catch the dwarves then someone snuck on him from behind and took the girl. the blood on the elf's jacket was enough proof.  
Legolas held the girl close and rushed down the stairs. When he got outside, he saw no sign of Tauriel but he could hear the dwarves yelling as they flowed down the river. Opening an abandoned closet, he placed the girl gently in there and closed it, locking it.   
He rushed out and began to fake his game, "Close the gate."

TIME SKIP..... to river fight

Legolas kicked another orc into the river and shot the last orc. He stood on the edge of the rock, watching the dwarves float past in their barrels. His eyes sought out the lead dwarf and he spied THorin who looked in his direction.  
The elf nodded and mouthed Sepha's name. he saw the dwarf seemingly relax, knowing that Legolas was going to protect her.   
Suddenly, he heard a scuffle behind him and turned to Tauriel, "Tauriel. This one we keep alive."  
He heard the orcs scream as they chased the dwarves downstream.   
"I'm going to get this orc to my father. Sepha is in the old abandoned closet near the back entrance. Get her out and follow the dwarves. I will meet up with you the moment I can get away."  
Tauriel nodded and handed the orc off to Legolas before rushing back to the palace.  
When she found Sepha, the girl was half awake but bleeding horribly.  
"Stay right there," the elf whispered. "I need to get you some clean clothes and supplies."  
Knowing that they had nothing in the girl's size, Tauriel grabbed two clean shirts and an extra outfit of her own. With these in tow, she returned to Sepha who had managed to stand up on her own.  
"Come on," she whispered. "Climb on my back."  
Sepha obeyed and gently wrapped her arms and legs around the elf's back. Tauriel handed the bag of things to her and took off running.

"Lie still," Tauriel whispered.  
They had stopped for a break when they were out of the borders of the kingdom. That way no elf but Legolas would find them. Tauriel had cleaned Sepha's wounds and laid kings foil on them to keep them from getting infected. Then, she wrapped the girl's back in strips from one of the shirts she tore up.  
The other shirt she put on the girl and gently dressed her in the spare outfit she brought. It was slightly long on Sepha but after cutting the skirt a little shorter, it fitted the girl perfectly.  
"You need to rest," Tauriel replied as she buried the bloody materials.  
"Where are you taking me?" Sepha asked from where Tauriel had propped her against a tree.  
"To join the company," the elf replied."They need you."  
Sepha shook her head, "They never did. They especially don't need a wounded girl and one who tells lies."  
Tauriel sighed, "Seph, I know you well enough to know that this isnt all about your snapping at the dwarf prince. What is really troubling you?"  
Sepha slouched and buried her face in her hands, "I don't understand why Thorin did that."  
"Did what?" Tauriel asked. "Place a claim on your hand?"  
Sepha nodded, "Why would he do something like that? Is he so against me that he doesn't want me to find my One?"  
A smile spread across Tauriel's face and she smirked, "SEph.... I think it's the opposite. I think he placed that claim because he wants you to find your One and he believes that by doing that, he is helping you."  
"How?" Sepha insisted. "How is he helping me find my One if the only person he's allowing me to even favor is him...."  
Suddenly, realization dawned on her and she looked up to see Tauriel smiling knowingly.  
"I'm his One?" she asked.  
Tauriel shrugged, "I'm not a dwarf so I don't know. I do know one thing. THorin Oakenshield isnt the type to meet a girl and know her for a short time then decide she is his One without good reason."  
"But.... why me?" Sepha insisted. "I'm a beast..."  
"Dont say that," Tauriel almost snapped. "you're not a beast. You're a unique, special person and THorin sees that. That is why he cares for you so much."  
"He cares about me?"  
Tauriel nodded, "Now all that remains is if you care for him too."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because if you care for him as much as he cares for you, then there is a very high chance that you two are each other's ONe."  
Sepha slowly swallowed and her mind raced back over the past few weeks that she has been with the dwarves.... she remembered first meeting THorin and their slight rivalry.... she remembered when he saved her and she saved him.... when he found out she was part elf....when he was hurt.... Azog....Beorn's.... the signs of affection....  
"YEs.... I do care for him," Sepha whispered.  
Tauriel smiled, "Then all we need to do is get you all healed and get you back to the company."  
"But how?" Sepha inquired. "They could be anywhere right now."  
"I found them!" an overly excited Legolas burst through the bushes, making Sepha jump. "They're by the river! They just washed ashore."  
"How long were you following them?" both girls asked.  
"The moment my father told me to lock up the kingdom and then I was informed of your 'departure'." Legolas replied with a smirk. "Let's go find us some dwarves."

TIME SKIP.... TO THE DWARVES

"Anything behind us?" THorin called.  
"not that I can see!" Balin replied.  
Bofur emerged from his barrel, spitting water, "I think we've outrun the orcs."  
"Not for long we've lost the current," THorin replied, "Make for the shore!"  
The dwarves stumbled ashore and Thorin helped Dwalin pull the half drowned Bomber out of his barrel.  
"On your feet," he ordered Kili.  
Fili shook his head, "Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding."  
"We have an orc pack on our tail," Thorin pointed out. "We keep moving."  
"To where?"Balin insisted.  
"The mountain, we're so close," Bilbo replied, fully frozen to the bone.  
"A lake lies between us and that mountian," the old dwarf pointed out.  
Thorin had completely zoned out of the conversation the others were having. He looked at the lake that separated them from the mountain.... and the river and host of forest that separated them from Sepha....it felt like they were stuck.... lost.... alone.  
"Bind his leg," Thorin said, snapping out of his stupor. "Quickly. You have two minutes."  
"Uncle," Fili said, finishing his brother's leg, "What about Seph?"  
"We have to get her back," Kili pointed out.  
"We just escaped orcs and elves," Dori pointed out.  
Kili glowered at the dwarf, "With Sepha's help. If she hadn't made friends with the elves we might be dead or back in prison. She got us out at the risk of her own life. We owe her our lives."  
"We owe her everything," FIli corrected.  
'You don't know how right you are', THorin thought to himself. He tried to imagine a life without Sepha appearing on Bilbo's front step.... he tried to imagine her smile not there every morning, her voice whispering goodnight every evening. He tried to imagine not seeing her brown hair blow around as she chased after Fili and kili....her piercing green eyes.... her soft smile....  
"Uncle?" Kili asked, placing a hand on his uncle's shoulder.  
Thorin realized he had zoned out and turned to see Kili's forlorn, worried and concerned face.  
"I don't know what to do," THorin admitted.  
The dwarves all froze and bowed their heads. That was the first time that THorin had ever said he didn't know what to do... but they knew why he didn't.... Sepha made his life whole... completed him and with her now gone, he was just the dwarf he was before... the dwarf with half a life.... an uncompleted life.  
Suddenly, Thorin became aware of an arrow that almost struck Dwalin, then one that knocked the rock out of Kili's hand.  
"Do it again... and you're dead," the stranger remarked, pointing an arrow at them.  
"Really Bard," a female voice remarked as Tauriel appeared from the woods. "You have one arrow and there are fourteen of them. Which would you go for first?"  
"Dont say the littlest," another voice remarked, making all the dwarves freeze. "They are actually the ones who bite the hardest."  
"SEPHA!" Kili literally screeched.  
The girl smiled as She limped over to stand next to Tauriel and Legolas. Kili limped over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Luckily Kili was also wounded so he didn't squeeze her wounds as bad. However, when Fili hugged her, his hands pressed on her fresh wounds and she hissed.  
"Seph, what happened to you?" Dwalin asked, pushing Fili off the girl.  
The girl shook her head, "Some casualties."  
"I thought you said you would avoid cas..." Dori started but Gloin walloped him over the head to shush him.  
"Are you sure you're alright lass?" Oin asked.  
Sepha nodded, "Legolas and Tauriel helped."  
"We were so worried we wouldn't see you again," Kili whispered.  
SEpha smiled and nodded but her eyes held a faraway sad look. Balin noticed it and approached the girl, pulling her into a gentle hug that didn't hurt her back.  
"Welcome back lass."  
Sepha smiled up at the old dwarf.... then her eyes landed on the tall dark dwarf who stood a ways off. The dwarves all stepped aside as Sepha slowly limped towards Thorin. She stopped when she was about an arms length from him but she kept her eyes on his chest instead of his eyes which were looking down at her with his whole heart in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I spoke out of turn."  
THorin shook his head and it was all he could do to keep himself from catching the girl up and hugging her to him, something he had wanted to do for the longest time.  
"You had every right to," He said softly. "I apologize for placing a claim on you without your knowledge or consent."  
They would have talked more if Balin hadn't spoken up, "That barge over there... it wouldn't be good for a hire by any chance?"

Balin was trying to come to a deal with Bard and Sepha was talking to the elves.  
"Do you really have to go?" she asked.  
Legolas nodded, "Tauriel is right. we need to find out where these orcs are and where they're going. We'll meet up with you in Laketown if we find nothing."  
Sepha sighed and Tauriel reached over, hugging the girl close. "Take care Seph. And please take care of those wounds. We don't want them getting infected."  
The girl nodded. She reached over and hugged Legolas who smiled and hugged her back. Little did they know was that a certain black haired dwarf was watching them and felt a tinge of jealousy when Legolas hugged her. Thorin had always wanted to know what it felt like to hold the girl close.... the most was that their hands had brushed or he had pulled her to her feet.... how he wanted to hold her close and never let her go.... to touch her hair again....to kiss her....  
"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin said, snapping THorin out of his stupor.  
"Aye," Bard replied. "and for that. You will need a smuggler."  
"For which we will pay double," Balin replied.  
Bard sighed and while he and Balin came to an agreement on price, Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili all stepped over to Sepha.   
"We'll take good care of her," Balin promised.  
He wrapped an arm around the girl and Sepha slightly cringed but none of the dwarves noticed. Tauriel opened her mouth to warn Balin of Sepha's injury but a warning look from Tauriel told her to remain silent. This was one thing that Sepha wanted to keep secret from the dwarves for this wasn't a time for them to worry.  
TIME SKIP..... ON THE BARGE  
Sepha was sitting up against the side of the barge, her knees drawn to her chest for warmth. Sepha usually never had a problem with heat because of her wolf side but she blamed her fresh wounds for that.  
The dwarves were all standing around Balin who was counting up the money. Sepha of course didn't fail to notice that THorin, who stood on the edge of the group, would occasionally look in her direction. There was no anger in his eyes.... only a look that made him look like he was ready to cry. Soon, Sepha could barely stand it anymore for she was on the verge of getting up and throwing her arms around the dwarf prince. Of course, she knew that would be inappropriate so she pulled herself to her feet.  
She ducked her head so no one saw her wince at the pain. Crossing her arms over her chest for comfort, she walked past the dwarves towards the back of the barge. Of course, she had to pass right by THorin and naturally, his eyes never left her. Sepha felt her cheeks flame bright red as she walked past, pretending to watch her feet.   
Finally, she stopped right near Bard and smiled at him. Surprisingly, he returned it.  
"WHat's your name lass?" the man asked.  
"Persephone but you can call me Sepha," the girl replied. "What about you?"  
"Bard, at your service," the man said.  
Sepha smiled, "I wanted to thank you for doing this."  
"Oh it's no big deal," Bard replied. "Though I was surprised when the elves turned up."  
"How do you know Legolas and Tauriel?" the girl inquired.  
Bard shrugged, "I know them through Thranduil. I've met them a few times but not that often."  
Sepha nodded, "Well thank you again."  
The bargeman nodded and as Sepha was about to say something else, she felt a hand on her elbow. She turned and almost squeaked when she realized it was Thorin who leant down to her ear.  
"Can I talk to you a moment?" he asked.  
Sepha nodded hastily and allowed THorin to lead her away from Bard. of course, the barge wasn't large so they didn't have a whole ton of privacy to talk but Thorin kept his voice down.  
"Why are you speaking with him?" he inquired.  
"I just wanted to be civil," Sepha replied. "Nothing bad came from trying."  
"I don't feel comfortable with him around," Thorin replied in a low voice. "Especially with him around you."  
When Sepha didn't reply, Thorin turned his burning eyes from the bargeman and looked at the girl. her face had gone flushed, her eyes staring downward and her cheeks going a bright shade of pink.  
He was about to ask her what was wrong when he suddenly realized what he was doing. She had gotten angry with him for interfering with her life and placing a claim on her and putting her off limits to other men. TO her, it probably sounded like he was doing that to Bard.... keeping Sepha away from him.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have said that.... I'll back off... if you want to talk to him.... you can...."  
Before he even finished talking, Sepha had reached out and grabbed his forearm, turning him back to look at her for he had begun to turn towards the company. THorin's eyes widened at the contact for that was the first time she had ever done that. The girl's face flustered more but she bit her lip.  
"No it's.... it's okay.... I actually.... don't mind...."  
THorin's eyes widened and he felt a tinge of hope rush to his heart, "You don't?"  
The girl shook her head, refusing to look directly into Thorin's eyes, "I've gotten used to it and.... I know you had your reasons for doing it.... reasons I do not know but I trust you and your decisions and I know that whatever reason you placed a claim on me.... then it was good enough reason for me."  
The girl quickly bit her lip again and THorin felt his head swim. How he wanted to kiss her... and with her biting down on her smooth red bottom lip made him feel dizzy.  
Thorin opened his mouth to tell her his reasons but something stopped him. He had just redeemed himself from the mistake he made by placing the claim without her knowledge. He wasn't going to ruin this moment by saying something that might not be to her liking. He had no idea how she felt towards him and all he could think of was how horrible it felt to not tell her how terribly he loved her.  
Sepha managed to lift her eyes to look at him, only to see his blue eyes sparkling at her. Smiling shyly, the girl looked down and Thorin couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his features.  
Just then, Bard announced that they were nearing guards. 

"Into the barrels," Bard whispered.  
At once the dwarves began to obey, hopping into the nearest barrel. Sepha headed to the nearest barrel and poked her head over the side only to realize that Fili and Kili were in there, Fili half upside down with his foot in Kili's mouth.  
"Sorry," she whispered, heading to another barrel.  
She was beginning to loose options when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a barrel. As Sepha managed to get herself right side up, she looked up to be met by a pair of piercing blue eyes. She knew that her face flamed red for her and Thorin's noses were almost touching at their close proximity. Sepha had her legs hugged close to her chest, her feet on either side of Thorin's thighs and she was sitting on his legs that were crossed in front of him.   
Thorin didn't realize that he still had his hands on her forearms till the girl looked down and they landed on the strong, calloused hands that were holding her slender arms gently but firmly. THorin looked down as well and would have retracted his hands if he didn't feel Sepha's soft, slender hands grip his forearms back.  
Thorin was sure his heart stopped right then and there but then something caught his attention, removing his hands from her arms, he gripped her hands, "Your hands are freezing," he whispered.  
Sepha shrugged and was going to pull her hands back, not wanting to worry Thorin but the dwarf had other ideas. Holding her hands in his large ones, she felt the heat from his hands encase her fingers. He gently cupped her hands within his and bringing them up to his mouth, he blew on them to warm them. The whole time, his eyes never left hers and Sepha realized that for the first time he met his steady gaze and she found that she couldn't seem to break from it.   
Thorin continued to blow on her hands till they were so warm that they were turning pink. Suddenly, there was a clanking above them and Thorin reacted before Sepha could even find out what was happening.  
Thorin reached a hand around and gripping the back of Sepha's head gently, he pulled her head down so that her forehead was resting against his shoulder and her eyes looking down at his chest. Sepha's face burned red and Thorin yelled at himself in his head for being too hasty but he knew what was coming. Bending his head down, he pressed his own forehead to Sepha's shoulder as fish poured down on top of them.  
When it stopped, THorin and Sepha saw that the position their heads were in had prevented any fish from getting in their face.... but it covered everything else. Thorin found that his hand was still on Sepha's neck and he gently stroked her smooth skin with his calloused thumb. He felt the girl shiver by his touch and he smiled at her reaction.  
Sepha felt her cheeks heat up at the feeling of Thorin's warm hand on her neck. Their ears were pressed against each other and she could hear his heart drumming in her head. THorin could hear her heart in his ears and he heard it speed up whenever his finger brushed her skin. Deciding to test the waters, Thorin slowly turned his head just enough so that his nose was resting against the other side of her neck. Sepha's breathing hitched as Thorin rubbed his nose against her soft skin, his beard brushing her shoulder and the bare skin of her collar bone.  
Sepha let out a breath, finding it almost impossible to breathe. Thorin smiled and pressed his nose close against her neck, breathing in her scent. Even over the stench of fish, he could still smell her sweet scent of vanilla and cedar.   
Suddenly they heard a bang and the sound of a dwarf grunting. Suddenly, their barrel shook and they were knocked on the side, the fish spewing out. They both slipped out head first and Sepha groaned at the stench of the fish and the sting that it sent into her wounds stung.  
Thorin pulled her to her feet and Sepha looked up into his eyes a moment before Kili and Fili both grabbed her hands and pulled her after Bard who was leading them to his house.


	9. Chapter 8

Sepha was soaking wet as Dwalin pulled her out of the water into the bathroom of Bard's house. She was so cold that she didn't even care that she had just crawled out of a toilet.   
"We need to warm you up," Bard's eldest daughter said, quickly wrapping a blanket around the shivering girl. "You're turning blue."  
"Seph?" FIli's gentle voice whispered, his warm arms wrapping around her, "What happened?"  
Sepha shook her head, "I guess I'm just not used to the cold."  
What she didn't want to tell them was that her back was stinging from the fish in her cuts and the cold was making her weak and uncommonly cold. Her whole body was working to heal her wounds so she had less body heat to keep herself warm.  
"You should get cleaned up and warmed," The girl said. "Come, you can wash in the wash room."  
She gently led the girl into a bathroom set off from the other bathroom. This one didn't have a toilet but it had a large basin for washing and there was a pot of hot water.  
"You can wash in here," the girl said, "I'll bring you a fresh change of clothes. but for now you can use these."  
She held out a pair of pants to Sepha, a pair of leather boots, warm socks, a white shirt and a wrap for her bosom.  
"Thank you..." Sepha said.  
"Sigrid," the girl answered her, "And you're welcome. What is your name by the way?"  
"Persephone," Sepha replied. "but everyone calls me Sepha."  
Sigrid's face lit up, "That's so pretty! I'll let you be."  
With that, the girl headed off, leaving Sepha alone in the wash room. Sepha tested the hot water and poured a good amount in the large basin, cooling it off slightly with cold water so it wasn't scalding. She then submerged herself into the water as much as she could. She grabbed the bar of soap and cloth and washed herself thoroughly. Soon she felt ten times better and even managed to clean her hair and get the tangles out.  
Climbing out, she wrapped a towel around herself while she wrung out her hair. it hung straight and damp down her back, reaching past her waist. She pulled on the breeches and boots, then wrapped her bosom with the wrap Sigrid gave her. She held off putting on the shirt, wanting her back to air out a while.  
She was just preparing to pull on the shirt when she heard a board creak behind her and spinning around, she found Thorin standing in the doorway of the wash room. She quickly hugged the shirt to her chest, glad that the bindings covered everything of her front except part of her stomach but it left most of her back bare.   
"THorin.... you scared me," she gasped, preparing to pull the shirt on.  
"Wait," Thorin said softly, stepping forward.  
His hand reached out and he pushed her hand down so she wouldn't put on her shirt. His calloused fingers reached out and gently turned her around so her back was facing him. She felt his warm fingers brush against her back.... tracing her scars.... touching the soft flesh that was just healing from her most recent encounter with a whip.  
"When did you get these?" he whispered.  
"Thranduil," Sepha replied, knowing that there was no avoiding tell him now. "Right before Legolas got me out."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" THorin whispered, his voice gentle but laced with concern.  
"I didn't want to be a burden," Sepha whispered back.  
When Thorin didn't reply, she thought he was upset.... but then she felt his hands reach up and gently stroke her long hair.... then his fingers traced her neck.... her bare shoulder.... her arms.... Sepha felt all the air escape her when both his arms found their way to her bare waist and gently stroked the skin there.   
She felt his body heat as he took a step closer so that his dry shirt was touching her bare back.... then she felt his nose brush against her bare shoulder.... then his beard.... then he pressed his lips to her shoulder.... letting his lower lip graze her soft skin. He then reached up with one hand and brushed her hair to the side, exposing the side of her neck and he pressed a gentle kiss on the soft skin of her neck, just below her pretty pointed ear.  
Sepha's breathing hitched and she gasped as Thorin's arms snaked all the way around her and his hands lay against her stomach, hugging her close so that she could feel his hard chest against her shoulder blades.   
"Thorin..." she gasped, her voice barely audible.  
Thorin placed another kiss on her neck, hugging her closer, "Hmm?"  
"I...."  
Thorin gently gripped her hands and turned her around so that she was facing him, "I love you Sepha...."  
Sepha felt her whole world freeze. Her heart stopped beating at least for ten whole seconds. her breath froze and her eyes widened.   
"wha...."  
"That was why I did what I did," Thorin whispered, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "When we were at Beorn's.... and you were healing.... it was then that I knew that you are my One. You complete me.... you make me whole. I didn't know how else to tell you and I was hoping Balin would help you understand but then Thranduil...."  
Sepha's green eyes were staring at Thorin, stunned and not quite knowing what to do. Thorin smiled softly at her and ran his calloused thumb across her cheek, "You don't have to say anything in return.... you don't have to do or say anything. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything."  
Sepha was hoping dearly that her mouth wasn't hanging open but Thorin just smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone in the wash room to finish on her own.   
Thorin.... loved her. And she had been too dumbstruck to say it back!

When Sepha emerged from the bathroom, she looked fully refreshed. Her rich brown hair was dry and billowing around her shoulders and her hips in long brown waves. Her face was clean and everyone could see the color returning to her cheeks. She was wearing only boots, a pair of black pants and a white shirt that was tucked into the pants but she looked much more comfortable. As she came into the room, Tilda, the younger daughter skipped over to her and held out a brown cotton sweater.   
Smiling, Sepha took it and thanked the girl, pulling it on over her shirt and shivering at the warmth it gave off. She then saw FIli and Kili sipping mugs of hot tea at the table so she walked over and sat down across from them.  
"How are you feeling Seph?" Fili inquired.  
"Better thanks," The girl replied.  
"What about your back?" Kili inquired.  
Sepha's head snapped up and she looked over at THorin who sat near the window, staring outside as if in a daze.  
"Yeah he told us," FIli replied. "But he made us promise to keep it between the three of us, Dwalin, Balin and Oin. That way we can help you if anything happens."  
Sepha smiled, "Thanks boys."  
Kili smiled and reaching over, he hugged the girl, "We're just glad your back. I think uncle is the happiest."  
Sepha's green eyes flitted back over to Thorin again and this time she realized he was looking at her. She quickly ducked her head when her face lit up with a blush but the two brothers noticed. When she looked back at them, they were both smirking knowingly.  
"So are you going to tell him?" Kili inquired.  
Sepha's eyebrows shot up, "Tell him what?"  
"That you love him back," The dwarf pointed out.  
Sepha felt her heart stop, "how did you know about that?"  
The young dwarf smirked, "I happened to make really good friends with your friend Tauriel while we were prisoners. Then while Balin and Dwalin were gushing over you at the edge of the lake, she told me about your little talk in the woods."  
Sepha ducked her head again and blushed, hearing a soft chuckle from the two brothers.  
"I promise, we didn't tell anyone," FIli whispered. "Actually now, we have a leg up on Dwalin and Balin."  
"A leg up on what?" the girl inquired.  
Fili grinned, "After the developments recently, Kili and I think it will be before we leave lake town that you and uncle become a 'thing'. Dwalin and Balin still think it's sometime after but before we reclaim Erabor."  
Sepha sighed and rolled her eyes, "And exactly what is a 'thing'?"  
"Oh you know.... smiling at each other," Kili replied. "Maybe holding hands.... kissing....fondling..."  
"Okay I think I've heard enough," Sepha sighed, earning smirks from the two boys. They looked absolutely ridiculous with those grins on their faces.  
"Dont break his heart too much," Fili whispered.  
Sepha rolled her eyes and ruffled their hair playfully, earning a yelp from Kili who was very picky about his hair. Stepping away from them, she grabbed the comb Tilda had leant her and began to brush her hair. She managed to get the tangles out but her hands were still cold so she could barely do anything to her hair. Thorin seemed to notice because she felt his eyes watching her.   
Finally giving up, she undid the mess she had attempted and turning around, she set the comb down and approached Thorin. He was leaning against the wall, watching her when she approached. She could barely look at him but when she did, she blushed bright red.  
"Can you help me?" she asked in a whisper.  
Thorin stood up straighter, pushing himself off his leaning position and uncrossed his arms, "With.... your hair?" he asked, surprised and uncertain.  
The girl nodded her head, "if you don't mind...."  
Thorin shook his head, "No I don't mind but.... do you know what.... that implies?"  
Sepha nodded, "YEs."  
Thorin suddenly remembered their conversation in the dungeons of the woodland realm. He had told her about the hair braiding being a sign of affection and marking territory. He felt his heart beat quicken as Sepha turned around for him and didn't move as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
THorin was halfway through braiding her hair when he realized what was happening. Sepha had asked him to braid her hair... knowing that it meant that he was showing her signs of affection and marking her as his own.... and she was letting him! He felt his heart swell with hope as he finished braiding. He paused, about to ask her if she had a bead when a thought jumped to his mind. She had let him braid her hair.... maybe he could chance it.  
Reaching up with one hand, he removed the silver bead from his hair and gently placed it in her hair. It looked perfect in her dark brown hair, bringing out the copper in her hair.  
He was about to tell her he was done but thought better of it. Sepha was his right now... and none of the dwarves were watching them.... Fili and Kili were talking together softly, Balin and Dwalin discussing breaking into the armory. The others were either asleep or sitting around the fire talking to Bilbo.  
Thorin gently reached down and tangled his fingers with hers, smiling when she felt her tense but then relax almost instantly. He felt his heart freeze when Sepha took a half step back so that her back was pressed against his hard chest. She turned her head gently so that her ear was in front of his mouth and she gently pressed her face to his chest.  
The dwarf prince brought his hands up, still holding her hands and wrapped them around her waist, feeling her smooth waist through the shirt and sweater. He cocked his head slightly so that he could press his nose into her hair and gently kiss her neck gently.   
The two were snapped out of their quiet moment by the return of Bard who had news that the house was being watched till the next morning. Sepha and THorin jumped apart but Sepha noticed FIli and Kili waggling their eyebrows at her, implying that they had seen most of it. She shook her head, warning them to not say anything.

It was late and Thorin had been discussing plans with Balin and Dwalin for hours. Ever since Sepha and Thorin's private moment, the two had barely been in each other's presence. Thorin had squirreled his two close friends to a corner of the room where Bard couldn't eavesdrop to discuss things while Sepha spent the rest of the day talking with Bilbo, Tilda and Sigrid.  
It was late and Bard was sitting in a far corner, reading. Bain was staring out the window while Sigrid stroked Tilda's hair. Sepha was sitting on the floor, crossed legs looking at the fire when Tilda walked over and sat down beside her, leaning her head on her shoulder.  
"Do you ever miss your mother?" she whispered.  
Sepha felt her heart freeze, "Yes Tilda.... every day."  
"What happened to her?" she whispered.  
"She was killed....when I was little," Sepha whispered. "I barely got to know her."  
"Then how come you miss her so much?" the girl asked.  
Sepha smiled as Tilda moved to lay her head in Sepha's lap. Sepha gently stroked Tilda's pretty hair and smiled at the sleepy, saddened girl, "Even if you don't know someone very well, if they care about you and you care about them, you'll never forget them and you'll always miss them."  
Tilda turned and smiled at her, "Fili and Kili tell me that you can sing."  
Sepha turned to look at Fili and Kili who were leaning against the wall nearby, watching her with smiles. Kili had his head leaning against Fili's shoulder. His leg had been bothering him but now he was just tired.  
"Yes.... I guess so."  
"Can you sing to me?" Tilda whispered.  
Sepha looked at FIli and Kili who were of course giving her pleading looks. Half the other dwarves were asleep, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were talking together, their backs to them. Bilbo was sitting in a chair, sipping tea and watching her. Sigrid and Bain had leant forward towards her at Tilda's words.   
"Okay," Sepha sighed.  
She started humming softly, the humming fill the room. Suddenly, Fili, Kili and the other dwarves, minus Balin, Dwalin and Thorin began to hum to the rhythm with her, making the harmony. after a few seconds of that, Sepha stopped humming but the dwarves kept going while her voice gently came out in a ripple of soft, gentle words, fitting perfectly with the deep humming of the dwarves.

When she finished, Tilda had fallen asleep on her lap and Kili was sound asleep, his shoulder on Fili's. All the others were just sitting there, remembering the song that still hung in the air. Sepha looked at Fili who nodded towards Thorin. Turning, Sepha saw the dwarf prince watching her, his arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe with a soft smile on his face.  
Blushing bright red, she looked down with a smile. She carefully helped Bard who scooped up the sleeping Tilda and carried her off to bed, taking his other two children with him for the night. The dwarves then set about preparing for the night. They laid out blankets that Bard had given them and curled up, back to back as close to the fire as they could.  
Sepha helped Fili lie Kili down without rousing him before grabbing a blanket herself. She found a large enough space for herself near the edge of the group and laid down, wrapping herself in the blanket. She was about to drift off to sleep when she felt someone lie down behind her.  
Turning slightly, she saw Thorin's large form as he laid down, on his side facing her, his head propped up on his hand. Sepha blushed when she realized he was looking right at her. She turned back around with a smile.  
Suddenly, his arms snaked around her waist from behind and he drew her against him so her back was flush with his chest. He laid back flat on his back, still keeping one arm underneath her shoulders and the other around her waist. After a moment of not moving, Sepha moved so that she was on her back and she turned her face so that she was looking at Thorin's face. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful.... so regal when he slept.  
She gently laced her fingers with his hand that lay on her stomach. Impulsively she reached up and gently traced his features with her finger ever so gently. When her finger finished tracing his jawline and his beard, she let her finger wander to his bottom lip and gently brush it, her eyes fixed on his lips.  
She saw him smile, his eyes still closed. Realizing that he hadn't been asleep, Sepha went pink as he turned his head to look at her and he opened his eyes. His bright blue eyes shone in the dim light as he looked at her, his whole heart in his eyes.  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
She was about to retract her hand but Thorin gripped it with his free hand and gently brought her hand back to his cheek. She laid her hand against his cheek and he turned his head to kiss her palm.  
"You never have to apologize for anything," Thorin whispered, tracing her face with his finger.  
For a while they just lay there looking into each other's eyes, tracing each other's features. After a while Thorin noticed the girl's eyes drooping so he shifted so that she was lying in a more comfortable position, her side flush with his side and his arm still around her shoulders. Sepha laid her head against his shoulder and pressed her nose and face into the side of his neck, closing her eyes.  
"Amaralime," Thorin whispered, drifting to sleep immediately.  
Sepha opened her eyes a moment and knowing that he was asleep, she smiled, "Givashel," she whispered before falling to sleep.  
Thorin didn't hear that single word but Fili and Kili who had been watching the whole thing unfold from across the room exchanged excited looks.  
"And of course she says it when he's asleep," Fili whispered.  
"Patience brother," Kili whispered. "Patience."

When Sepha woke, she realized that she wasn't the first one up. Dwalin, Balin and THorin were already up. That was when the girl noticed that there was another jacket lying over her instead of just the one she fell asleep with. She was about to sit up when she took in a deep breath and smelt the smoke and pine smell of the blanket.... THorin.  
She felt her cheeks go bright pink, realizing he had removed his coat to lay it over her while she slept. Slowly sitting up, she saw that Thorin, Balin and Dwalin were all quietly rousing the other dwarves and preparing them to sneak out to the armory. She soon found herself staring as he watched THorin gently rouse his nephews, his hard toned back muscles flexing beneath his blue shirt.  
"Morning lass," Gloin whispered to the girl.  
Sepha smiled and sat up, stretching and pulling her jacket back on. She picked up Thorin's and walking over to him, she held it out to him, trying to not blush bright red when he took it.  
"You have to stay here," Thorin instructed.  
Sepha's head snapped up and she frowned, "Why? Are you saying I have to stay here?"  
"At least until we get the weapons," THorin replied. "I'll send FIli back to you when we have the weapons. It's too dangerous especially if we get caught."  
Sepha frowned deeper and crossed her arms, "If this has to do with my injury...."  
"Sepha," Thorin sighed, placing his hands on her upper arms and looking deep into her green eyes. "Just please spare me the worry of you getting hurt or endangered further and just stay here till Fili comes back for you."  
Sepha wanted to object but after hearing Thorin's words, she thought better of it. Thorin was looking deep into her eyes, no anger or annoyance on his face, only a soft, gentle look of concern. The girl bowed her head and nodded.   
"Okay," she said in barely a whisper.  
Thorin smiled and slipping one finger underneath her chin, he lifted her face to look up at him. He just looked into her eyes for a moment before smiling. Sepha felt her breathing hitch at his smile. Whenever he smiled it seemed like his eyes lit up and his whole face just changed....into something brighter.... kinder....handsomer....braver.   
"Amaralime," he whispered before reaching over and planting a kiss on her forehead.  
He left the girl standing there, too stunned and too bright crimson to move. She barely noticed Fili and Kili come give her encouraging looks and hugs before hurrying out after their uncle.  
When Sepha finally managed to break out of her daze, she found herself alone in the sitting room. All the coats were gone and the blankets lying on the floor. Deciding to not waste her time just standing there, she began to grab the blankets and fold them into a neat pile. Then, she sat down near the window and stared out, waiting to see the blond head of Fili when he returned for her.  
Hours passed and the girl began to worry when Bard came down the stairs, his children following. He took in the empty living room and the lone girl sitting by the window within a second.  
"Where did they go?" he insisted.  
"I honestly don't know," Sepha replied. "They left hours ago to the armory but they still haven't returned."  
Bard groaned and charged through the door. Bain, Sigrid and Tilda followed but not before Bain and Tilda both grabbed one of Sepha's hands and pulled her after them.   
When they finally stopped running after Bard, they had appeared in the town square which was packed with people. Sepha was short, barely coming within Tilda's shoulder but she managed to make out a conversation that Bard was having with the master of the town and THorin. They must have gotten caught!  
Sepha was aggravated that she couldn't hear any of the conversation but when Tilda huddled close to her, frightened but the sounds, she held her close. Suddenly, she managed to make out THorin's voice above all others.  
"What say you?"  
There was a pause before she heard the master, "I say unto you.... welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, king under the mountain."  
Sepha let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and sighed. Sigrid suddenly caught sight of her father and began to pull Bain and Tilda after her. The three turned to the girl, suddenly realizing that they might not see her again.  
Sepha smiled and hugged each of them, "I'll see you again. I promise."  
The three smiled and after giving her a hug, they rushed off to find their dad. Sepha wove through the crowd till she came upon the dwarves who were all laughing and clapping each other on the back.   
"Sepha!" FIli cried, pulling her in for a hug, "I'm so sorry I didn't come back for you but we got caught..."  
"Yeah I figured," Sepha replied. "Dont worry. Just don't scare me like that! I'm too young to have a heart attack!"  
There was a chuckle behind her and she turned to see THorin standing there, looking fully pleased and confident.   
"Now we cannot have someone as pretty as you going and having a heart attack," he remarked.  
Sepha felt her face go bright crimson from those words but was glad that Dwalin found that moment fitting to come over and swallow her in a huge hug.   
The company were soon shuffled off into the hall so they could be given rooms for the night. Sepha soon was pulled from the dwarves by a young handmaiden who led her to a private room.  
She gave Sepha the key to the room and showed her where the bath materials were and her dress.  
"Don't forget that there is going to be a feast tonight," the girl pointed out. "Best be down within an hour."  
"Thank you," Sepha replied.  
When she was alone, she contemplated having a bath but then remembered that she already had one the night before and she rather liked the hairstyle Thorin had put into her hair. She then just washed her body and slipped into the dress she had been given.

When she finished, she headed out the hall and almost collided with Fili. The dwarf grinned at her brightly and offered her his arm which she gladly took, allowing him to lead her to the feast.

The feast was still going on but now most of the people weren't eating but either drinking and getting seriously drunk or dancing. Thorin was sitting in the seat he had been assigned for the feast and he hadn't moved from the spot once. He had a mug of ale in his hand but he hadn't even brought it to his lips. It just gave his hand something to grip to keep himself calm.  
Dwalin and Balin were laughing at something Oin had said but Thorin didn't even hear them. His blue eyes hadn't move from the one person they had been on all evening. The moment FIli had entered the hall with Sepha on his arm, Thorin had found it virtually impossible to breathe. At first he thought it was the ale but then he remembered that he hadn't drunken any of it.  
His blue eyes were steadily watching the girl as she was passed from person to person on the dance floor. Through the whole dinner she had sat between Fili and Kili, laughing at the jokes they kept shooting at her and constantly playfully groaning whenever the two brought up another bet they were making.  
Thorin hadn't spoken a word to anyone since she had entered and hadn't even looked at anyone. It was a miracle his eyes weren't drying out because he barely allowed them to blink. He watched the girl playfully dancing with Bilbo who was trying to teach her a hobbit dance but she kept stepping on his feet. Whenever Bilbo's eyes widened with pain whenever her foot stomped on his, she doubled over in laughter and her eyes shone brightly.  
Whenever this happened, THorin's hands gripped his mug tighter, making his knuckles go white. It wasn't because he was upset that the girl was finding Bilbo and the other dwarves' company so enjoyable but the fact that whenever she smiled or laughed, THorin's breathing became hitched, his heart drummed faster and butterflies erupted in his stomach. Gripping his mug was all he could do to keep himself from getting up from his chair and doing something stupid and all together improper.  
"Thorin," Balin said, finally realizing that the dwarf hadn't been listening. "Are you going to sit there till you boil her brains with your stare or are you going to ask her to dance?"  
THorin didn't look at him but kept staring, "Mm."  
"That's not an answer," Dwalin pointed out, poking Thorin in the arm.  
Even though both brothers knew that if THorin did go and dance with Sepha, there was a strong chance things would lead to another and eventually Fili and Kili would win the bet but Thorin was going to scare someone with that stare of his. Of course, everyone who knew him knew that the look he constantly was giving Sepha nonstop for the past hour wasn't one of anger (even though most people would mistake it for a lethal glower), but rather one belonging to a man who was terribly in love.  
"What do you want me to say?" Thorin muttered, still not looking at them.  
Dwalin shrugged, "Either take a drink of that ale or ask her to dance. If you don't drink that ale soon I will because that full mug is beginning to get rather tempting."  
Thorin was about to push the mug over to Dwalin just to shut him up but he suddenly needed again for at that moment, Fili approached Sepha on the dance floor and got her into a dance. Thorin recognized the dance all too well as a slow dance that his mother had taught him and Dis.... his sister must have taught Fili for his nephew did it perfectly and was working on teaching Sepha how to do it.  
HIs heart swelled as he watched his nephew point at where Sepha needed to put her feet and slowly lead her through the steps. He was surprised at how fast Sepha caught onto the dance but that surprise soon disappeared when he saw the girl smile at something Fili said and then when Fili said something else with a mischievous, teasing smirk on his face, Sepha blushed bright red.   
Balin and Dwalin were quite sure that Thorin was going to squeeze the mug so tight that it would burst.  
Balin was almost on the verge of taking the mug from him when Kili came over and stood on the other side of the table, across from his uncle, obscuring his view of Sepha slightly. He crossed his arms and rested them leisurely on the table.  
"Hey Uncle," he said cheerfully, acting all innocent, "You should dance with Sepha. She's a really fast learner and a really good dance partner."  
Thorin swallowed thickly and looked at his nephew, hoping his glare would tell Kili to move but his nephew just smiled and didn't move.  
"I'm not moving till you go and dance with her," Kili threatened. "Or I could make up some story to her that when a dwarf doesn't want to dance with a girl, he is actually not interested in her."  
At once he had THorin's full attention, "That's a straight up lie."  
"Not exactly," Kili admitted, earning nods from Balin and Dwalin who agreed. "It is the duty of the dwarf to mark her as his own by dancing with her at least once. Of course, considering that everyone has danced with her once already, people will start to get ideas that no one has claimed her so....."  
That seemed to break the cord for Thorin grabbed his mug of ale, took a deep swig and then slid it down the table to Dwalin who at once snatched it up. Thorin got up from the table, giving his nephew a glare before heading around the table and onto the dance floor.  
"Good job laddie," Balin whispered, winking at Kili who had a ridiculous grin plastered on his face.  
"You have twelve hours," Kili warned. "Just pray that ale doesn't make Thorin too confident."  
Meanwhile, Thorin had approached Sepha who was still dancing with Fili. Of course, the moment Fili saw THorin coming, he smirked and made an excuse to go and check on Kili, leaving Sepha alone on the dance floor. The girl was about to head over to join Bilbo again who was teaching Nori and Dori a dance when he felt a hand on her elbow.  
Turning, she looked up into the piercing blue eyes that belonged to Thorin.  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked.  
The girl smiled and nodded, allowing him to take her hands. She felt her cheeks flush when his huge calloused hands encased her small, slender, soft ones. She looked up into THorin's eyes that never broke eye contact as he drew her close and placed one of her hands on his shoulder and kept her other firmly encased in his other. He then slipped his free arm around her waist, pulling her close to him so that her chest was pressed against his.   
Sepha had no idea how she was breathing or even moving for Thorin's eyes wouldn't stop looking at hers. When she realized that he was barely blinking, she glanced down but still felt his gaze boring into her face. She felt Thorin slowly move his fingers so that they intertwined with hers and he slipped his arm further around her waist, making her gasp slightly.  
"You look beautiful," Thorin's voice came in a whisper.  
Sepha blushed bright red and she found that she didn't know what to say. In that case, she leant her head against THorin's hard chest and closed her eyes, allowing Thorin to lead her through the slow dance. THorin's arm held her waist tighter and he brought her hand to his chest, right above his heart and held her hand there, between his heart and his hand.  
The girl felt his breathing on her neck as he bowed his head and rested his mouth on her partially bare shoulder, planting a soft kiss there.  
The moment was perfect and Sepha didn't want it to end, hoping that by keeping her eyes closed she made it last longer. What she didn't know was that Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin were watching the whole thing from across the room, ridiculous grins spreading across their faces.

When the dance ended, THorin didn't release Sepha but instead kept one hand around her waist and led her from the dance floor. He was going to lead her to the company but the girl held back.  
"I think I'm going to head to bed. I'm tired from everything that's happened to night and I don't want to be exhausted for tomorrow," the girl explained.  
Thorin nodded in understanding but kept his hand on her elbow, "Can I escort you to your room?"  
Sepha quickly ran through whether or not she should let him. Of course she was dying for him to, dying to have some time to the two of them and hopefully tell him how she felt but then again, it would seem improper in most cases. Yet again, a lot of people had been drinking.... so if anyone asked, Thorin was making sure she got to her room without running into any person who was too drunk to think clearly.  
"Sure thing," she said, smiling.  
Thorin offered her his arm and she took it, suddenly realizing how tired she really was. Lucky for them, none of the company noticed their departure and there was no one in the hallways as they made their way to Sepha's room. It was right across the hallway from Dwalin and Balin's room. The dwarves were sharing rooms two by two except Sepha who had her own room (duh!:))  
Even though they had already passed Thorin and Nori's room a while back, Thorin escorted the girl all the way to her own bedroom door. When they got there, Sepha pulled out her key and turned to Thorin.  
"Thanks," she said. "Are you ready for tomorrow."  
Thorin didnt quite here her and suddenly snapped out of his daze, "I don't know...."  
The girl smiled, "It'll be fine. I promise."  
Thorin felt his head swimming as he looked down at the girl who was smiling at him, her green eyes glowing. He had no idea what was happening until Sepha had taken a step forward and standing up on tippy toes, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek just above his beard. If Thorin had found it hard to breathe watching her smile, he was about ready to pass out right then and there.  
The girl smiled sweetly at him and took a step back, "Goodnight Thorin."  
With that, she turned to unlock her door but Thorin's voice that came in a hoarse whisper stopped her.  
"Sepha...."  
The girl turned to look at him only to realize he had taken a step towards her and when she turned around, he was right upon her, their bodies inches apart and his nose brushing hers. The girl gasped slightly and instinctively her hands went behind her for she was right up against her door.   
Thorin's hand reached up and pushed her hair out of her eyes and off her shoulder, exposing her neck and collar bone. The girl was staring up at him, her green eyes wide with shock and anticipation of what was going to happen.  
Thorin's hand trailed along her ear.... to her cheek, across her jawline.... down her neck, across her shoulder..... down to her hand..... then to her hip.   
Sepha gasped softly when Thorin's strong hand gripped her hip, drawing him closer to him as he took another step forward, pressing her back against the door. There was no space between her and Thorin now.... their noses practically touching as Thorin looked down at her with his piercing blue eyes that were turning dark with want and need.  
Thorin's other hand reached up and cupped the back of her neck gently in his hand, rubbing the nape of her neck with his finger, his thumb stroking the skin below her ear. Sepha could hear nothing except her heavy breathing that was coming in gasps and her heart that was beating faster than a horse's pounding hooves.  
The dwarf prince leant forward and brushed his nose against hers gently, sending chills down her spine and goosebumps over her arms. the tip of his nose brushed the skin right below her eyes.... then down closer to her mouth. She could feel his breath on her face.... she could practically taste his breath as their air mingled between them.   
She felt her eyes fluttering closed as Thorin's nose pressed against the side of hers and he drew her face closer to his. Thorin closed his eyes and was quite sure he could feel the cool feeling of her lips as he drew her near.... but in a second it was gone when they both jumped apart at a loud sound that literally gave them a heart attack.  
Sepha let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and Thorin jumped back, Sepha bending down to snatch up the key she had dropped without realizing it. Both turned and saw that Balin and Dwalin were stumbling down the hallway, obviously both drunk for Dwalin's eyes were constantly swiveling into the back of his head and Balin was trying to support him but looking just as bad himself.  
The two dwarves stumbled to their door and somehow Balin managed to find his key and unlock the door that was already unlocked before the two stumbled in, slamming the door behind them.   
Thorin turned back to Sepha who had managed to unlock her door and now had it open. She was standing in the doorway, facing him, one hand on the frame and the other on the doorknob, ready to close the door.  
Both found it impossible to find words so Thorin just nodded.  
"Goodnight Sepha," he said in a hoarse voice.  
"Goodnight," the girl whispered before smiling and closing the door.  
When the door closed, Thorin let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to box Dwalin in the morning! With a final look at the door, he turned and headed back down the hallway to his own room. As he crawled under the covers, he ignored the snores coming from Nori across the room and curled up, thinking of how close he had been to kissing Sepha.....how he had found it impossible to breathe.... or to even think.... it was like he couldn't breathe without her.  
With a certain brown haired, green eyed quarter breed on his mind, THorin fell asleep and slept better than he had in a long time. Meanwhile, Sepha was sitting against her door, looking up at the ceiling with a huge grin on her face, her eyes closed. Thorin had almost kissed her! He had been so gentle.... so slow and careful as if he was afraid to scare her by moving too fast....She would have fallen asleep against the door except the bed sounded more comforting and she fell asleep the moment she hit the bed, the smile still on her face.  
What neither of the two knew was that the moment Thorin's door closed, Dwalin and Balin's door opened and both dwarves poked their heads out, fully sober and with pleased smirks on their faces. Down the hallway, another door opened and two more heads poked out, looking at the two with evil glares.  
"We still have a few hours," FIli whispered to Dwalin and Balin.  
"You two are going down," Kili added before he and his brother drew their heads back into their room.  
Dwalin and Balin exchanged knowing looks and head butted each other before going to bed, the small amount of ale they had finally taking over and knocking them into a deep slumber.   
Down the hall, Fili and Kili were glowering at their door.  
"Those cheaters," Fili spat. "Of all the millions of ways they could have interrupted our triumph, they had to fake being drunk!"  
Kili nodded, "We have until tomorrow when we leave for Erabor brother.... we need to up our game."  
"But how will we do that?" Fili asked. "After being interrupted like that, who knows how long Thorin and Sepha will take! It's like recovering from a wound!"  
Kili nodded and began to think when his eyes fell on the beads in his brother's beard. A smirk came across his face as he got an idea.  
"I think we should get up early and acquaint Auntie Seph with the truth behind courting beads."  
Fili's face brightened when he caught onto his brother's plan. Both dwarves fell asleep, smiles on their faces, quite sure that their plan would work perfectly. 

t was somewhere around midnight when Sepha was waken to a knock at her door. she shot out of bed, having grown accustomed to surprising awakenings in the middle of the night. When the knocking continued she climbed out, not caring that she was wearing only a nightgown that was tied around the waist with a sash. She grabbed her sweater she got from Tilda and pulled it on over the top since the top was slightly see through.  
When she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of Fili who looked worried. "Sorry to wake you Seph..."  
"It's alright," the girl said, stepping out, "What's wrong?"  
"Kili is tossing and turning," Fili replied. "He's having a horrid nightmare but I cannot wake him and I cannot calm him down. I got uncle and Oin but neither can wake him either."  
Sepha nodded and closed the door, following Fili down the hallway to his room. When they entered the room, they saw that Oin was trying to calm Kili who was shivering and muttering in his sleep. Thorin was standing at the end of the bed, looking completely concerned for his youngest nephew. Sepha noticed that he was only wearing a shirt and pants and his boots. The shirt revealed part of his chest but Sepha fought the blush that lit up her face.  
"Ah thank goodness you're here lass," Oin said, causing THorin to turn around and notice Sepha's presence.  
Sepha stepped over to Oin, fighting the urge to look at Thorin who she knew was watching her for she knew she would blush if she looked at him. Walking over, she looked at Kili who was sweating and muttering in his sleep.  
"I cannot calm him," Oin said. "He's so deep in sleep that he wont wake till morning... but we need to calm him."  
"How?" the girl asked.  
"He needs you to comfort him lass," Oin said, "You always had a way with Kili with that voice of yours. Gandalf wasn't kidding when he said that your voice is like medicine to those who are troubled."  
"I need to sing to him?" Sepha inquired.  
Oin nodded, "he needs to know you're here. That should be more than enough to calm him and allow him to sleep peacefully."  
Sighing, Sepha nodded and walked past Oin. She reached over and with Fili's help, lifted Kili's head and sitting on the bed, she placed Kili's head in her lap and gently held it so he wouldn't hurt himself tossing and turning.  
She gently stroked his hair and allowed her soft voice to fill the room. Almost as soon as her voice started, Kili stopped tossing and muttering and his features seemed to relax.

When Sepha's soft voice finished, Kili was sleeping peacefully, a smile on his face and he had stopped sweating and was breathing gently now.  
The girl let out a sigh and looked at Fili who was smiling, his eyes still worried but his face calm now. Oin nodded and before telling Fili to warn him if it happened again, he left. Sepha didn't dare move for she didn't want to wake Kili but she soon realized how tired she was. She leant her head against the bed post and stroke Kili's hair.  
"Thanks for coming Sepha," Fili said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
Sepha nodded and smiled, "I'm glad I could help."  
Fili felt a tinge of guilt when he saw how tired the girl was. He and Kili's plan had been that in the morning they would casually bring up the origin of courting beads to her in the hopes she would get the hint and say or do something that would finally make her and Thorin admit their feelings (or at least her since Thorin already did) but this threw everything off. Sepha was exhausted. Fili had hoped she would get a good night's sleep before they told her about the beads but now, she was almost out from exhaustion.  
"You need to rest," Thorin said, finally speaking.  
FIli at once got up and helped his uncle move Kili's head off of Sepha's lap. The girl was practically half awake and half asleep, barely noticing that they moved Kili off of her. In that case, Thorin slipped one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders and lifted her bridal style into his arms.  
Fili knew better than to smirk with triumph at this gesture but instead thanked his uncle, said goodnight and crawled into bed before covering his brother up with a blanket. Thorin left his two nephews to their much needed sleep and carried the girl down the hallway back to her room.  
He was glad the door was half open so he just pushed it open with his shoulder and carried the now sleeping girl to the bed. As he laid the girl down, he marveled at how light she was. Just when he was about to let her go, Sepha's arms snaked around his neck and she held onto him tightly, burying her face in his neck.  
He knew she was asleep but it made him smile widely at feeling her arms around his neck and her face in the crook of his neck. He laid her down and gently removed her arms from around his neck. He laid them down next to her and covered her up with the blanket. He stood there a moment, just staring at the beautiful woman lying before him. Her features perfectly shaped.... her long lashes brushing her cheek as her eyes were closed.... her mouth slightly open as she breathed.   
How he wanted to bend down and kiss her but he didn't want to wake her. Instead, he bent over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear.  
"Givashel."  
With that, he stood up and headed out of the bedroom, glancing over his shoulder at the woman he loved before he closed the door and went to his own room.

When Sepha roused the next morning, she was surprised to find a new outfit on the chair by her bed. Smiling, she had a sneaking suspicion that the handmaiden who had helped her before the feast had been in for there was a breakfast of bread, cheese and tea on the table.  
Getting up, she ate while she changed out of her nightgown and into the fresh outfit.

She decided to redo her hair since it was getting fuzzy so she undid her braids and brushing her hair, she redid it exactly the way it had been. However, when she went to grab the bead to put it back in, she realized it wasn't her bead. Taking a closer look, she felt her heart stop when she recognized the crest on the bead as the crest of the house of Oakenshield....  
Her mind raced back to the day before when Thorin had done her hair....he had put his bead in her hair! Not only had he marked her as his.... but he had professed his love in not just words but actions!  
Sepha put the bead into her hair and rushed over to her belt that held her two swords and the bow that Kili had given her. It had been recovered from Bard's house the night before. Searching through the pouch that was attached to her belt, she came across her own set of beads that had the elven, dwarves crest on one side and on the other, the wizard, skin changer crest on the other side.  
She grabbed up one of them and held it firmly in her palm before buckling on her belt and bolting out the door. She practically collided with Fili and Kili who both yelped at her sudden appearance. While Kili took in her new attire, Fili looked at her slightly flustered, shocked expression.  
"Everything okay Sepha?" he asked.  
The girl nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah.... yeah everything's great!"  
Without giving further explanation, the girl took off down the hallway. They watched her go and then Kili got a wicked idea and smirked.  
"See you at the boat later Auntie Seph!" he hollered.  
He was lucky she was out of earshot or she would have clobbered him right after FIli did.  
The dwarves were given a quick breakfast during which Sepha sat between Bilbo and Ori who were talking happily about the journey ahead. She picked at her food, finding it impossible to eat. Occasionally she caught Dwalin or Balin looking at her, smiles on their faces but it was weird how they kept looking at her.   
FIli and Kili were also watching her but whenever she looked at them, they would glance at THorin before looking back down. Of course, they were trying to get the girl to look at their uncle but she guessed that and she kept her eyes on her plate. She noticed how horribly pale Kili was and it was troubling her.  
Finally, they were all ushered to the docks where they were given a boat.   
"You do realize we're one short," Bilbo pointed out. "Where's Bofur?"  
Sepha barely heard THorin and Balin's reply for she could barely keep herself from chuckling at Bilbo's rather ridiculous hat he was wearing which was far too big for him but he seemed to like it immensely.  
When they got to the boat, the dwarves began to pile in and Thorin began to hand weapons down to the others. Sepha climbed in beside Fili and found a seat beside Oin.  
Just then, she saw Thorin stop Kili from getting into the boat, "not you," he said gently. "We travel with speed, you'll slow us down."  
"What are you talking about I'm coming with you," Kili said, thinking THorin was joking.  
"No you're not," Thorin said gently  
Kili's face fell and Thorin turned to him, a gentle reassuring look on his face.  
"I'm going to be there when that door is opened," Kili protested, tears springing up, "When we first look upon the halls of our father...."  
"Kili, rest," THorin said, his voice laced with concern and gentleness, "join us when you're healed."  
THorin gently patted his nephew's head before turning and speaking with Fili as Oin climbed out.  
"I'll stay with the lad," Oin said. "My duty lies with the wounded."  
"uncle," Fili objected, "We grew up on tales of the mountain, tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him."  
"Fili," Thorin tried to reason.  
"I will carry him if I must," FIli offered.  
"One day you will be king and you will understand," Thorin whispered. "I cannot risk this quest for the life of one dwarf. Not even my own kin."  
FIli climbed out of the boat but Thorin stopped him, "FIli don't be a fool, you belong with the company."  
"I belong with my brother," FIli objected, moving over to Oin and Kili.  
Thorin turned his eyes back to the boat and they met Sepha's green ones. He realized she had seen it all and he was about to speak but the girl got up from her seat and climbed out of the boat.  
"Sepha," THorin said, his voice almost annoyed but trying to reason with her.   
"I'm staying," the girl pointed out sternly.  
Suddenly THorin grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him, "Are you just as foolish as my nephew? You are needed with the company."  
Sepha yanked her arm away from Thorin, "I am a healer Thorin, it is my duty to stay with Kili. You wouldn't understand. When you become a healer, you take an unspoken vow to protect whoever needs your help and in this instance, Kili needs mine much more than anyone."  
Her face softened when she saw tears slowly begin to appear in Thorin's eyes and she smiled. Walking over to Thorin, she took his hands and looked down at them a moment.  
"I will take care of him and Fili and we'll you the rest of you at Erabor when Kili is ready to travel. Just promise me that the sickness will not overtake you," she whispered. "When we rejoin you, I want to see the THorin you are now.... not a different Thorin."  
Thorin nodded and the girl smiled. "I promise."  
Sepha took that as enough reassurance and taking one of his hands, she turned his hand over and placed something small and cold in his palm before closing his fingers around it, hiding it from view. She then reached up and instinctively touched one of THorin's long braids that hung on either side of his face and touched the bead, smiling to herself.   
Thorin looked at her, puzzled but the girl smiled and let go of his hand before stepping back. "I should probably go find Bofur. We don't want him thinking we abandoned him."  
Before stepping away, the girl stepped on tippytoe and pressing her mouth next to his ear, she whispered something in elvish to him:   
"ni méla tye"  
With that, she turned and headed off through the crowd and back into the empty hall.  
THorin turned back and headed to the boat. He watched as the dwarves continued to pile things into the boat. They were almost ready to go.... then he remembered that Sepha had given him something. Looking down, he opened his palm and looked down at the small silver bead that lay in his palm.  
Turning it over in his palm, he took in the elvish and dwarfish symbols on one side.... then the wizard staff on the other... and beneath it... a wolf..... it was her symbol....a courting bead.  
Then he remembered what she had said to him in elvish. THorin had never taken the time to learn elvish but over time he had recognized all the most used phrases and words.... and now he realized why what Sepha had said had sounded so familiar..... it meant 'I love you'!  
Thorin did not know where it came from but he suddenly left the dwarves to finish the loading and he sprinted through the crowd. He was glad he had left his cloak in the boat because his pants and blue cotton jacket made it a lot easier to run as fast as he could.  
When he caught sight of Sepha, she was walking towards the front steps of the empty hall. There was not a soul around.... the guards that usually stood on the stairs were down at the docks.  
"Sepha!" Thorin yelled, his voice urgent.  
The girl turned around, surprised at his voice and her eyes widened in surprise at seeing the dwarf prince running towards her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him but she barely was able to open her mouth to speak. Thorin somehow managed to stop right when he reached her but within a millisecond he had grabbed her face in his hands gently and crashed his lips to hers.  
Sepha had always tried to imagine what it felt like to be kissed but she never imagined it felt like this. The way Thorin held her face gently, yet firmly and how his lips pressed against hers so hard yet so gently, full of passion and need, Sepha felt like her knees were going to break.  
As Thorin's lips caressed hers with want and need, her hands slipped up and wrapped behind his back, feeling his taut muscles. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her hands, his body almost shaking from joy, fear, desire and worry. She knew why he was kissing her like this. Not just because this was the first time they had ever kissed but because he was leaving.... he was leaving and she was staying and who knew if they would ever see each other again.  
Thorin slowly and reluctantly moved away but placed one final gentle kiss on Sepha's soft lips. Even though it was short and their lips barely touched, that last kiss seemed to carry all the need, want, desire and passion. Thorin didn't remove his hands from Sepha's face as he slowly looked down at her, his eyes pooling with tears.  
"ni méla tye" Thorin whispered, stroking the girl's face with his thumb.  
Sepha bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears but Thorin bent down and kissed her again, totally soft and gentle this time. This resulted in the tears pouring from Sepha's eyes.   
Thorin let her go again but wiped her tears away gently, pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. Sepha closed hers and she felt more tears fall.  
"Amaralime, I promise that no matter what happens, I will never hurt you and I will always love you with all that I have," he whispered, wiping more of her tears away.  
Sepha could barely say anything so instead she just reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Thorin's hands snaked around her and he pressed his face into her soft neck, breathing in her scent, feeling her in his arms. He wanted to remember all of this.   
"THORIN!" the sound of the dwarves calling him broke the moment.  
Sepha gently pushed away from Thorin and traced his jaw with her hand while sniffling back her tears, wiping them away with her free hand, "You should go. You don't want to keep the dragon waiting."  
THorin smiled and holding the hand that was tracing his jaw, he turned his head and planted a kiss on her palm, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. "Take care of Fili and Kili."  
Sepha nodded and smiled, placing her hand on his chest, "I will, now go Aramalime."  
Thorin smiled widely at that word coming from Sepha's lips. He bent down and kissed her hastily one more time before running back to the docks. He stopped just before he disappeared into the crowd to look back at the girl. The girl smiled and played with Thorin's bead that was in her hair, nodding at Thorin.   
THorin smiled and rushed back through the crowd. Instead of heading to find Bofur like she had first planned, she rushed back to the end of the docks where there was barely anyone standing.  
Rushing to the edge, she saw the boat that had already passed. She saw Thorin's tall, confident figure standing at the front of the boat. Then.... he turned and their eyes met. A smile appeared on the dwarf prince's face and he reached up to touch his heart where one of his braids lay....where he had placed Sepha's bead. The girl did the same, fingering Thorin's bead and raising her hand in farewell.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Oin standing there, smiling Kindly at him, "We'll see them again."  
Sepha nodded and looked over at Fili and Kili who were grinning proudly and victoriously. Sepha sighed and shook her head, knowing full well that the two had won the bet. However, Kili suddenly crumbled and Sepha lunged forward to catch him.  
"Kili? Kili!"


	10. Chapter 9

Kili was not doing well. They had managed to convince Bard to let them stay at his place after almost everyone, especially the town master, turned them out. Kili was writhing in pain on the bed and while Fili was trying to keep him calm, Oin was trying to figure out what to do.  
"This is unlike anything I have ever dealt with," Oin admitted. "Sepha?"  
Sepha shook her head, "The arrow was poisoned. We need to stop it from spreading before it kills him."  
"What do you need?" Bofur asked.  
Sepha sighed and shook her head, "Kingsfoil... and quickly."  
The dwarf nodded and bolted off to search for the said weed. It seemed forever that he was gone. Sepha sat next to Kili and kept whispering to him, humming but he was in too much pain.  
"What is taking him so long?" Fili insisted, getting worried.  
Sepha shook her head but she was cut off by the sound of footsteps above them..... there was dead silence.... then out of nowhere Sigrid, who had gone out to look for their father, let out a scream and came running back in with an orc close behind. Fili was on the orc in an instant while the two girls hid under the table. Bain tried his hardest to help by throwing things at the orcs but there were more and more coming.  
Sepha covered Kili with a blanket and looked around. She saw Fili almost hurt himself knocking an orc down and she felt fury rise in her body. She remembered the promise she made to Thorin, telling him she would protect his nephews no matter what. No one was going to touch Fili or Kili when she was on duty.   
Her hair suddenly turned a bright purple and she missed the shocked look on Kili's face when her eyes turned a shade of violet and she morphed into a giant wolf. She let out an angry growl and pounced on the orc who was giving Fili a hard time. She grabbed him by the head and swung him out the window, growling angrily with her hair standing up. FIli looked at her surprised but smiled.  
"Take care of Kili," the girl instructed.  
Fili nodded and rushed back to his brother's side, leaving Sepha to deal with the orcs. Just when she thought that there couldn't be anymore, more came through the front door.... .and with them.... two familiar elves.   
"Tauriel!" Sepha cried.  
"What have you gotten yourself into?" the elf asked teasingly, killing an orc.  
"Didn't we warn you to stay out of trouble?" a familiar voice asked, turning out to be Legolas.  
Sepha smiled, "I cannot help it."  
The two elves smiled and began to make quick work of the orcs. Sepha made a leap over the table and knocked down two orcs who had gone for the children. Soon, there weren't any orcs left.  
"You killed them all," Bain gasped.  
"There are others," Legolas remarked.   
Tauriel turned and looked at kili who was writhing on the floor in pain. She lifted her eyes and looked at Legolas who stood in the doorway. The elf nodded.  
"I'll be back."  
Tauriel nodded thankfully and just then, Bofur came back, carrying kings foil.  
Tauriel approached him and began talking to Oin and Fili while Sepha morphed back to human.  
"How did you do that?" Tilda asked, staring.  
Sepha smiled, "It's a long story."  
"Kili's getting worse," Tauriel warned her, "We need to hold him down. I need you to heat this water Sepha."  
Sepha obeyed and making a flame in her hand, she warmed the water that Tilda had prepared and Tauriel placed the kings foil in it, soaking it enough. She then placed it on Kili's wound and he howled. Fili held him down and Sepha helped him while Tilda and Sigrid held down his legs.   
Soon, Tauriel began to chant in Elvish and Sepha could feel the power of the Ethalas healing Kili. Soon, the young dwarf relaxed under her hold and she released him.   
Sepha pulled Fili away from his brother so that Tauriel could finish patching him up and also, Sepha knew that Tauriel probably wanted a moment alone with the dark dwarf.  
"Thanks," FIli whispered.  
Sepha was taken aback, "For what?"  
"For being here," Fili replied. "You could have gone with uncle.... but you stayed here with us and if you hadn't, we might have all been dead."  
Sepha smiled and hugged the young dwarf, "You would have found a way, but I'm glad I was here."  
Suddenly, the whole house went dead silent when the ground suddenly rumbled beneath them. The house shook and Fili stumbled but Sepha caught him by his forearm.  
"What was that?" FIli insisted, fear in his eyes.  
Sepha looked around and she felt a horrible feeling when she realized what it was.  
"It's coming from the mountain," Bofur whispered.  
Fili looked at Sepha only to see that the girl had gone deadly pale, "Thorin..."

The dwarves and Bilbo were all standing on the tower of dale, looking out at lake town. It was up in flames.... Smaug soaring overhead.   
"Poor souls," Balin whispered.  
He turned and noticed that Dwalin was pacing, "Brother, there is nothing that pacing can fix."  
"I cannot help it," Dwalin admitted, "All of them: Oin, Bofur, Fili, Kili.... Sepha... they're all dying down there and its all our fault."  
Bilbo heard this and turned to look back at THorin. The dwarf was standing a ways behind them, watching Erabor. What no one saw was that the dwarf's face was deathly pale and there were tears streaming down his face.   
Sepha.... his love.... his One was dying by the fire of a dragon.... and it was his fault. He would never see her again.... she was gone.  
He remembered back to the day he left... how they had parted... how she had told him that she loved him. His hand went up and touched the silver bead that was in his hair. He caressed it gently and brought it up to his lips, pressing it to his mouth while he closed his eyes and let the quiet sobs overtake him.  
It seemed like years he was standing there, Sepha's green eyes on his mind when suddenly he heard Bilbo.  
"It fell I saw it.... he's dead.... Smaug is dead."  
He suddenly heard all the other dwarves begin to agree with Bilbo and soon the dwarves were cheering. Thorin smiled and he looked up to the sky at the plane of stars that hung above him.  
"I love you Sepha," he whispered before his eyes fell on Erabor..... then something changed. The bright color in his eyes changed to darkness and his face hardened..... then he went hurrying down the stairs straight to the mountain, having completely forgotten what he had just said not a second before. His mind was on one thing only and it wasn't on the brown haired, green eyed girl who was sitting in a boat with Tauriel, trying to escape the burning town.

MEANWHILE.... With the others

"KIli watch out," Sepha warned, reaching over to pull the dwarf back to avoid a floating piece of burning lumber.  
Kili stumbled in the boat and sat down, pressing his back against Sepha's so that they were facing different directions. Tilda was sitting next to Sepha, her head against Sepha's chest while the girl was trying to comfort the child. Sigrid was holding Tilda's hand and trying not to cry herself.  
Fili helped Tauriel and Bofur row while Oin looked out for floating debris.   
"I'm so scared Sepha," Tilda whispered. "What if da and Bain didn't make it out?"  
"Sh," Sepha whispered, "DOnt say such things. THey'll be fine. Your father and brother are strong. They will make it out."  
"But what will happen after?" Sigrid asked. "The town is destroyed... what will become of everyone?"  
Sepha looked over at Fili and Kili and shook her head, "I dont know."  
Her mind wandered to THorin who was no doubt in the mountain.... was he safe? was he hurt? Had he succumbed to the sickness or was he fighting it? Was he still the same THorin he had been when they had said goodbye?  
She shivered at the thought and FIli noticed for he slid over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "no matter what happens," he whispered. "Even if uncle has succumbed to the sickness, he still loves you."  
Sepha smiled and nodded, "I hope so."

TIME SKIP

When they landed on the shore, all the surviving people of lake town were walking around, helping people or trying to find loved ones. Sigrid and Tilda were screaming for Bard and Tauriel was trying to keep them calm. Just when Sepha began to fear something had happened, Brad and Bain appeared, both soaking wet and going blue but otherwise alright.  
Sigrid and Tilda practically screeched when they saw their father and soon, the whole town was surrounding Bard and congratulating him on killing the dragon. Sepha was pulled away by Oin and Bofur who soon got her to help them load a boat with some things they would need.  
Sepha helped by tossing Fili things. However, she soon noticed that Kili wasnt with them. Turning around, she saw that the dark dwarf was speaking with Tauriel. Fili made a move to interrupt them but Sepha stopped him, shaking her head and smiling knowingly.  
"How much do you want to bet they'll become a thing?"  
Fili smirked, "You're on."

"You okay Kili?" Sepha asked.  
Kili nodded, "Yeah.... just a lot on my mind."  
Sepha nodded, "If you ever want to talk about it, let me know."  
Kili nodded and for a while there was silence before he spoke up. Arya had walked a little ahead to catch up to Fili but at his voice she turned to look at him.  
"Was there ever a time you doubted THorin loved you?"  
Sepha sighed and thought about it, "Before the whole incident at Thranduil's I had my doubts. But then afterwards I realized that he did care.... but then when we reached lake town I had the horrible feeling that he didn't care about me anymore. Of course that all changed after he told me he loved me."  
Kili nodded and was silent a moment till Sepha walked over and drew him in for a hug, "Tauriel loves you Kili. I can tell. Maybe you don't see it and she might not be ready to admit it but she does."  
Kili hugged the girl back and smiled, "Thanks."   
Sepha nodded and began to head after the others when Kili scurried after her to catch up, "Sooooooooo," he said, sounding rather mischievous. "You and uncle.... so does that make you our aunt?"  
Fili seemed to catch onto the conversation immediately because he was right by his brother and Sepha in an instant.  
"Well....." Sepha remarked, turning bright crimson.  
"Or at least not yet," Fili remarked, putting emphasis on the 'yet'. "Auntie Sepha sounds cool though."  
Sepha smirked and ruffled Fili's hair, earning a yelp from him as he hastily tried to fix it again, "And you know what my duties as an aunt will be?"  
"What?" Kili asked, intrigued but Fili looked concerned.  
"To see that both of you get married before you turn old and gray like me," Sepha remarked.  
"You're not old and gray," Kili objected. "You're not that much older than us."  
"Exactly," the girl teased, patting Kili's nose with her finger. "Which means I'll have to get on it as soon as we don't have a dragon or orcs on our tails."  
"Better run for our lives brother," FIli whispered.  
TIME SKIP... to the mountain.  
Fili and kili had bolted into the mountain the moment they arrived and Bofur began calling for his brother and his cousin... but no reply.  
"Dwalin!?" Sepha called. "Balin! Dori!"  
There was no reply. They began to worry when suddenly they heard a loud voice as a particular hobbit came into view.  
"Stop! Stop! Stop!"  
"Bilbo!" Kili cried.  
"You're alive!" Bofur hooted.  
"We need to leave," Bilbo panted. "We all need to leave."  
"Hello to you too Bilbo," Sepha teased.  
Bofur cocked his head, "We only just got here."  
"I've tried talking to him but he wont listen," Bilbo explained.  
"What are you saying lad..." Oin started.  
"THORIN! Thorin.... thorin," Bilbo panted. "has been down there for days. He doesn't sleep. he barely eats. He's not been himself. It's.... it's this place. I think a sickness lies on it."  
Sepha felt her heart drop and she zoned out from the rest of the conversation... Thorin.... he wasn't the same.... he had fallen to the sickness...  
"Fili!" Bilbo cried, snapping Sepha out of her daze.  
The others followed FIli and Bilbo down to the treasure room. When they got there, they were at once hit by the sick voice of Thorin. Sepha could barely look at him and turned her face. She couldn't look at him.... she could barely listen to him... he was so sick.  
After THorin had greeted Fili and Kili, Sepha followed Bilbo away from the treasure room while the others went to greet the rest of the company.  
"I'm sorry Sepha," Bilbo remarked when they were alone. "I tried to talk to him..."  
"It's not your fault Bilbo," Sepha whispered. "There was no way we could have prevented this unless we didn't reclaim Erabor."  
Bilbo nodded, "So what do we do?"  
Sepha sighed and ran her hands over her face, "I don't know... but if this gets much worse.... I don't know that I'll be able to stay."  
"Why?" Bilbo inquired.  
Sepha shook her head, "Because...it pains me to see Thorin like this....it hurts so bad...."  
Bilbo nodded in understanding.   
Just then, there was movement behind them and the two turned only to find Thorin standing at the end of the hallway, staring at them in shock. Bilbo quickly squeezed Sepha's hand.  
"I'd better see where the others got to."  
With that, he left the two alone, giving the girl a knowing smirk before leaving. The moment he was gone, Sepha slowly walked over to Thorin who seemed rooted to the spot. He looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes, he looked underfed... his face was pale and his eyes looked glazed.   
"Thorin," she whispered, reaching up to touch his face.  
Before she knew what was happening, THorin had snatched her up and had kissed her long and hard, holding her close. Sepha at first returned it but soon THorin was holding her so tight that she could barely breathe. She gently pulled away and looked up into his eyes.  
"What has happened to you?" she asked.  
"Nothing," Thorin replied. "Everything is wonderful now that you're here."  
Sepha felt the urge to smile at those last words but she knew that this wasn't thorin.... it was only part of Thorin while the rest was a sick person.  
"You look like you're ready to die," she remarked, "You need rest."  
Thorin shook his head, "I need to keep searching."  
"Thorin," Sepha began to say but the dwarf had pulled away and had walked off.... just like that. "I've lost you haven't I?" she mumbled, too low for his retreating form to hear.

Are you sure you're alright?" Sepha asked Kili.  
The dwarf nodded as he drank the large mug of water that she had brought him. He and all the other dwarves had been searching the treasure chamber for the arkenstone all morning and they were beginning to show signs of exhaustion. Sepha had managed to get Bilbo to prepare some lunch for them so that when they took break, they could eat.  
Sepha shock her head as Kili downed the water in an instant, "I don't think so Kili. You're not the first one who has drunken water like it's oxygen itself."  
Kili shook his head, "I'm just thirsty is all. You should worry about Thorin more."  
Sepha looked up at the balcony where Thorin was overseeing things, "I don't know what to do Kili. He wont eat or sleep and it's going to be the death of him.'  
Kili smirked as he drank another mug of water, "Well, you are his one after all and you seem to have a great influence on him. You have no idea how many times I've had to snap in his face to get him out of a daze when he sees you walk past."  
That was before the sickness," Sepha pointed out, trying to hide the blush that lit up her face.  
Kili shrugged as he set the mug down, "Then maybe you need to be a little more persuasive."  
With that, the young dwarf headed off back to searching. Sighing, Sepha decided that she had to try. Her future duty as a wife (possibly) was to care and support her husband. Even if the husband wasn't doing his part of caring and providing and protecting, she had her duty to him and she wasn't going to let him down.  
"THorin," She said, coming to stand behind him.  
Thorin turned and smiled at her but the smile was only half there, "Givashel," he greeted.  
Sepha felt a pain in her chest. She didn't mind him calling her that but that was all he called her.... never Amaralime, love or even just Sepha.... it was like all he said had to do something with treasure or gold.  
"You are tired and exhausted," The girl pointed out, coming to take his hands, "You need rest."  
"No I'm fine," Thorin objected, about to turn around.  
Sepha gripped his hands tighter, "No you're not fine. I'm not blind THorin. You need rest."  
Thorin shook his head and turned back to the others but Sepha wasn't going to give up that easily. Grabbing his hand she spun him around and without hesitation and placed her hand on the side of his face and kissed him passionately.   
Thorin froze for a second before his hands slowly trailed to her waist and to the back of her head, drawing her closer to him. When Sepha backed away, she caught a faint glimmer of the real Thorin in his eyes..... it was working.  
"Come on," she whispered, taking his hand.  
"What about..."THorin started.  
"Dwalin can take care of it," Sepha replied, not letting THorin finish as she pulled him away from the treasure room.  
When Sepha finally got him into his room, she stopped in the doorway while Thorin stepped in.  
"Now get some rest," she ordered softly with a smile.  
Thorin turned and looked at her, "But I'm not tired."  
"Really?" Sepha inquired, "Then why do you look like you haven't slept in a week?"  
Thorin smirked as he approached her. Sepha let out a soft gasp as his hands gripped her waist and he pressed her against the wall, his face inches from hers, "Because I have been away from you too long."  
This was unlike Thorin completely. Even after their passionate first kiss in lake town and their small moments together, Sepha knew that this hasty, almost rough Thorin was not the Thorin she knew.  
Sepha reached up and traced his features, trying to bring out the real Thorin she knew was still in there. Thorin reached his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms bridal style. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes as he kicked the door shut with his foot and carried her to the bed.  
He tossed her on and then climbed on top of her.  
"Thorin," the girl warned.  
THorin smiled, "I promise I'll behave," he whispered. "You're lucky I'm a patient dwarf."  
Sepha rolled her eyes and smirked, "Riiiiight."  
THorin grinned and Sepha saw his blue eyes flash.... Thorin was back. Before she could even register this, she was attacked by THorin who began tickling her sides. Sepha let out a roar of laughter and tried to get him to stop but he just grinned.  
Finally he stopped and hovered over her while Sepha caught her breath. The girl looked up at him and smiled when she saw the gentle, calm, patient Thorin appear in his features. He reached down and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, moving a strand of hair from her eyes.  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered.  
Sepha smiled just before Thorin bent down and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. He then rolled over so that he was lying on his side, as was she and they were facing each other.   
He kept one hand on her waist and the other he traced her cheek with his fingers.  
"I missed you Thorin," the girl whispered.  
Thorin smiled and kissed her gently, "I missed you too Sepha."  
the girl felt her heart soar at his voice whispering her name. THorin was back!  
"Promise me something?" she whispered, curling up into his side.  
"Anything," Thorin whispered back, pulling her close and burying his face in her hair.  
"Dont ever forget that everyone in the company, even Bilbo and I only do what we know is best for you."  
There was a silence until Thorin kissed her head and hugged her tighter, "I promise."  
With a smile on her face, Sepha closed her eyes and drifted to sleep a moment before Thorin fell asleep, both of them needing the rest.   
TIME SKIP... a few hours  
When SEpha woke, she was surprised to hear the gentle hum of breathing beneath her ear. She glanced up and saw that she was lying on top of THorin... or at least partially. Her head fit right beneath his neck and she was lying right alongside him between his side and his arm that was still firmly around her waist.  
THorin's head was facing upward and he was still asleep. He looked so peacefully lying there.

Sepha reached up and gently ran her fingers through his beard, smiling at how soft it seemed even though most beards were coarse and prickly. THorin stirred at her movements and slowly turned and opened his blue eyes to look at her. He smiled when he saw her lying next to him her chin on his chest and her eyes smiling.  
"Good morning," he whispered.  
"Morning," Sepha hummed, "How did you sleep?"  
"Incredibly well," Thorin whispered back. "I think the best part was waking up."  
Sepha smiled as she sat up and planted a kiss on his lips before getting up. She had slept in her leather outfit but she didn't mind. She headed to the bathroom to wash up. When she returned, THorin was gone.... oh no.

Sepha?" Fili's voice appeared from behind.  
Sepha was standing on the stairs, sitting with her knees drawn to her chest. She looked up and FIli saw that she had been crying.  
"Sepha what happened?" Fili asked, sitting down beside her.  
Sepha shook her head, "Everything Fi. Thorin is falling apart. The other night I thought that he was changing back.... but that is the last time he has spoken to me in almost two days! he wont even look at me! Fili... he's gone."  
Fili sighed and drew the girl into a hug. The girl placed her face in his lap and let the sobs overtake her as the boy stroked her hair and rubbed her back.  
"Sh," Fili whispered. "It's going to be okay."   
Sepha sniffled and took a deep breath, "I cannot stay here."  
"What?" Fili asked, startled.  
Sepha sat up and wiped her eyes, "I cannot stay here. I'm going to Dale. Bard has arrived with the people of lake town and they need help. I'll stay there and help in anyway I can."  
"What if they rage war on us?" Fili asked.  
"They wont," Sepha replied. "Unless Thorin succumbs to being the jerk he has been the past few days."  
Fili sighed and nodded his head, "I understand. What will happen if they do?"  
Sepha shrugged, "I'll try to talk sense to him... if that doesn't work.... I don't know."  
Fili bowed his head but Sepha hugged him, "No matter what Fi, you and Kili will always have a place in my heart."  
FIli smiled and hugged the girl back, letting a few tears fall.  
"Take care of yourself Auntie," he whispered.  
Sepha smiled and pressing her forehead to his, she gave him a final hug before disappearing. She stopped on her way out to say goodbye to Bilbo and the other dwarves but of course Thorin wasn't around. In that case, she went down to the treasure room and sure enough, she found him there.  
"Thorin," the girl called.  
Thorin looked up but didn't smile, "What?"  
"I'm leaving," Sepha remarked. "I'm going to dale for a while to help Bard."  
"YOu're turning on us?" Thorin asked, not even thinking that she was doing this because she was uncomfortable being around him.  
Sepha shook her head, "I'm not. I just need some fresh air from the mountain. I'm not used to being indoors all the time."  
THorin stormed over to her and glowered down at her, "I always knew that you weren't fit for this life. You're more elf than dwarf. Just like the rest of them: weak, self centered.... heartless."  
The sound of the smack echoed through the whole treasure room and Thorin's head snapped back when Sepha's hand made hard contact with his cheek. he turned to glare at her with his blue eyes but stopped when he saw the tears streaming down her face. The remaining bit of the real thorin suddenly shot out and his face was filled with guilt.  
"Sepha i..."  
"Dont even speak to me," Sepha hissed, "You say that I am weak, self centered and heartless when you are really the one who is. You were constantly saying you weren't your grandfather and you wouldn't fall victim to the sickness! Well look at where you are! You did fall to it! You fell to it just like your grandfather! You promised me THorin! You promised that you would trust me and the company in whatever we do because we do all of it out of love for you!"  
Without another word, she spun on her heel and headed for the exit. She stopped when she got there and seemed to be doing something. Turning around, she stomped back to Thorin and placed something on the stone slab that stood nearby.  
"Only the real Thorin will have the honor of putting this back in," she spat.  
With tears streaming down her eyes, she left in a rush. Thorin turned his glossy eyes to the slab and saw the single silver bead.... his bead.....he turned his eyes at where she had disappeared and his heart broke right then and there. What had he done?

"Sepha," Sigrid whispered.  
The quarter breed lifted her furry head from where she had been resting it on her front paws and considered Sigrid with her bright violet eyes.  
"I know you're hurting but you're going to make yourself sick," the girl pointed out. "You have to eat and sleep. You haven't since you came here. Besides that, you haven't morphed back to human either."  
Sepha didn't reply but laid her head back down. Sigrid sighed.   
"And you haven't spoken since you got here either."  
Sepha shook her head. Honestly, she didn't have anything to say. Food was tasteless to her and rest could never come. She was sitting at the very far back of Dale, as far from the mountain as possible and most of the time, she had all the children of lake town playing around and over her. She would occasionally get up from her lying position to help carry things or to give the children wolf rides around the city but not once did she let her violet eyes lay on the mountain that stood at their doorstep.  
She didn't even bark, growl or even purr. Once, Tilda had found her soft spot behind her ears (in human form it was her back) and scratched there, reaching the parts that were hard to itch when in wolf form. Sepha had thought that she would naturally purr at the comforting feeling but she couldn't.... it was like her body didnt want to make a noise anymore.  
"Father has gone to speak with the dwarves," Bain said, hurrying over.  
Sigrid tried to give her brother a warning look but Bain missed it and Sepha slowly turned so that she was hiding her face behind her large body.  
"Sorry Sepha," Bain whispered. "I forgot."  
Sepha shook her head and gave the boy a soft look with her violet eyes, telling him that she wasn't upset with him.  
Bain came and sat down beside the girl and Sepha laid her large head on Bain's knee, allowing the boy to stroke her head (which was her hair in human form)  
Finding that she wasn't needed, Sigrid went off to look out for her father.  
"Sepha," Bain whispered. "Do you love Thorin?"  
There was a long painful silence. Did she love him? Sepha knew that at one time or another she did love him.... but did she still love him even though the sickness had destroyed the good in him? Did she still love him.  
She taught back to two nights prior when she had managed to get THorin to rest. She had seen a spark of the old Thorin in there....it was like he was still there but something... something big had to break him free.  
Slowly, the girl nodded her head and Bain smiled. He wrapped his arms around the girl's furry neck and hugged her.  
"I'm glad."  
Sepha lifted her eyes and looked at the boy, puzzled.  
Bain smiled, "I'm glad because I see bits of da in Thorin. You might not see it because you don't know my da like I do but.... after ma died, da would get this faraway look. His eyes looked like they were in another world and he would zone out. Then whenever he looked at me or the girls... his eyes would light up. Whenever Tilda or Sigrid did something that reminded him of ma, his eyes were start to shine like stars. THat's when I knew he was happy because he could still see ma in us."  
Sepha found herself smiling in spite of herself at hearing those words. Bain was so young, yet so wise and observant.  
"It's the same with you and THorin," Bain continued, "For the short time you were in lake town, whenever you weren't around Thorin would look just like my da when he was thinking of ma.... kind of far away in another world and all zoned out and almost unhappy. Then when you came into the room, it was just like when da saw ma in Tilda or Sigrid. Thorin's eyes would shine the exact same way and he would look like the happiest man on earth."  
The girl turned her head and looked at Bain a moment, sitting back on her haunches. Bain smiled up at her.  
"That's how I know that THorin loves you.... because my da loved my ma more than life.... more than anything. He looked at her the same way Thorin looked at you.... with love."  
Sepha smiled sadly but she felt a deep pain wash over her. Bain seemed to notice for he continued.  
"But it wasn't just the look. Da was overly protective of me and the girls after ma died. At first I thought it was because he was afraid to lose us too or because it got his mind off of losing ma.... but then I realized that he wanted to protect us because it made him happy knowing we were safe and happy." the boy explained. "And no one can deny that THorin is overly protective of you. I don't know what happened before you reached lake town and I know things got hard and painful afterwards but just that one day and night that you were in lake town, it was like Thorin didn't want you out of your sight for fear something would happen... and when he saw you happy and safe, he looked like he couldn't get happier."  
Sepha had laid back down and had her head resting on her front paws when Bain reached over and stroked her head behind her ears, then her fur all so gently, "Thorin loves you Sepha. It might be hard to see with the sickness.... but he still loves you. You might be the only thing that is keeping him as sane as he is."  
"Maybe I shouldn't have stayed behind then," Sepha breathed. "Maybe I should have gone with him and he might have not fallen to the sickness."  
Bain shook his head, "My ma once told me to never dwell on what could have been. We don't know what could have happened if you had gone. You and Thorin might have not admitted to your feelings....Fili and Kili might have died...."  
"But Thorin got sick," Sepha objected.  
Bain nodded, "There's no way we could have avoided it. opposites of the world balance out. You cannot have hate without love because without love, there would be no hate. There would only be a blank feeling. You cannot have up without down because if there was no down, there would be no up to go up to. You cannot have happiness without pain because if there was no pain, there would be no happiness.... only blankness. They balance each other out and create life....THorin has to fight this evil.... with good. And that good that he needs to fight the evil can be found in you Sepha."  
Sepha looked at the boy and Bain smiled, "I should go see how the meeting went with the dwarves."  
Sepha nodded and watched the boy go. When she was sure he wasn't listening, she followed discreetly.  
"How did it go father?" Bain asked his dad.  
"They refused to agree to the terms," Bard replied. "Thranduil has declared war. we attack at dawn."  
Sepha felt her heart sink. Thorin, what have you done? With that, she spun on her paws and charged out of dale. Just like she did every night since she left Erabor, she climbed to the highest tower of Dale where the dwarves had watched the burning of lake town.   
When she reached the top, she slammed her paws on the ground in frustration and let the tears flow. She felt sobs overtake her and let out a loud yell (however, in a wolf form it was just a loud painful howl).  
Little did she know that in Erabor, Fili and Kili had been on watch and had seen the girl rush to the tower and lift her head and howl. She did it every night and every night it got worse. Her howl became more painful and it almost sounded like she was crying. Even from Erabor they could hear the pain.   
Fili remembered to earlier that day when Thorin had stepped away from the peephole and had told Bard to leave. Bard had called to FIli and Kili and they had gone to the hole to listen to him.  
'Sepha is in pain,' he had said, 'she doesn't eat or sleep. She hasn't spoken since she has arrived and wont morph back to human. It's like she has given up on being a human. The only one she'll talk to is Bain but she will barely speak except a few words each day.'  
"It's like she is becoming uncle," FIli whispered.  
Kili shook his head, "No she isnt.... she is sharing in his pain," he explained. "Uncle doesn't sleep or eat and he barely speaks to anyone. She is doing the same and if I know Sepha, she will keep doing it till Uncle stops."  
"But why?" Fili insisted.  
Kili sighed and shook his head, "Because she thinks she's responsible for his falling to the sickness."  
What they didn't know was that a dark figure stood in the shadows listening to their conversation. When they finished talking, they headed down to rouse Dori who had the next watch. When they were gone, Thorin stepped out of the shadows onto the wall and looked at Dale. He could see the dark outline of Sepha sitting on the high tower before descending into the depths of Dale.  
Thorin reached to his belt and fingered the bead that still rested in his pouch there. HIs fingers grazed across his family crest and he felt tears spring to his eyes. He turned and headed back down, hoping to get some rest. Instead of lying down with the other dwarves, he went to his private quarters. The moment he stepped in he could just see himself and Sepha lying there, Sepha telling him to get some rest.... him telling her that he loved her....her falling asleep next to him....  
His ears still rang with the sound of her pained howl and he felt tears prick his eyes. He opened his mouth to whisper something but nothing came out. He removed his hand from his pouch and turning, he slammed the door and headed back to the treasure chamber.

Sepha didn't realize she had dozed off until she felt Tilda shift above her. Tilda had fallen asleep with her head on Sepha's furry back with Bain next to her. Sepha found herself smiling in spite of her pained mood.   
She was about to lie back in order to not rouse them when Sigrid came sprinting towards them, waking the two children.  
"Hurry!" She cried.  
"What is it?" Bain asked, helping his little sister up.  
"Da and the elf king have gone to Erabor. All the elves have moved out and all the men too! They're going to offer an agreement one more time before they attack the mountain," Sigrid replied.  
Sepha was up in an instant and after telling Bain to protect his sisters, she bolted out of Dale.  
Meanwhile, things were not going well on the wall of Erabor.  
"We have come to tell you that payment for our share has been offered and accepted," Thranduil remarked.  
"Payment with what?" Thorin hissed, still having his bow drawn. "I gave you nothing! You have nothing!"  
Thranduil turned to Bard who reached into his coat and pulled out the arkesntone, "We have this."  
Thorin's face went ashen white and he could barely speak.  
"They have the arkesntone," Kili whispered. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!"  
"The king may have it," Bard replied. "With our good will but first he must honor his word."  
Thorin shook his head, "THey're taking us for fools. it's a ruse. a filthy lie. The arkesntone is in this mountain! It's a trick!"  
"It's no trick," Bilbo said, coming out from hiding, "The stone is real. I gave it to them."  
Thorin turned and his eyes darkened with hate, "You...."  
"I took it as my fourteenth share," the hobbit replied.  
"You would steal from me?" THorin asked, his voice dripping with venom.  
"Steal from you?" Bilbo asked almost laughing. "No. I may be a burglar but I'd like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."  
"Against your claim?" THorin asked, smirking, "You're claim. You have no claim over me you MISERABLE RAT!"  
"I wanted to give it to you," Bilbo admitted. "Many times I want to but..."  
He stopped and Thorin interrupted. "But what thief?"  
"You are changed Thorin!" Bilbo said, his voice firm. "The dwarf I met in Baggend would never have gone back on his word! WOULD NEVER HAVE DOUBTED THE LOYALTY OF HIS KIN!"  
"Do not speak to me of loyalty," THorin hissed. "THROW HIM FROM THE RAMPART!"  
There was dead silence and everyone on the ground, even Thranduil stared in horror.  
"Did you not hear me!?" THorin yelled, grabbing FIli but the dwarf pulled away from his uncle.  
"I'll do it myself then," Thorin said, grabbing Bilbo.  
He had just hauled the halfling onto the wall and was about to push him over when something cold and sharp struck his hand and he snapped his hand back, yelling in pain. He looked down and saw that there was a long cut on the back of his hand. Looking down at the wall, he saw that the object of his injury was an arrow.... long and delicate with white feathers.....  
THorin felt his heart stop in horror as he lifted his eyes just as a loud growl split the air.  
"If you do not like the hobbit then don't hurt him!" Sepha yelled, pushing through the crowd of elves and coming to stand in front of Bard and Thranduil, still in wolf form. "Return him unharmed!"  
Thorin slowly released the hobbit who at once was ushered to the rope and he began to climb down.  
"You all are mad to think that I will ever deal with shire rats Aga...." he never finished.  
Right as those words began to escape him Sepha morphed back into human and drawing her sword she drove it into the hard stone in front of her. Surprisingly, it didn't break nor did it crack the stone.... just cut clean through it like cheese. When she did this, a deep rumble sounded and a huge gust of wind knocked at the dwarves, sending most of them falling back. it was stronger than any gale they had ever felt.  
When they had recovered their footing, they looked down to see Sepha standing there. She looked horrible. The bags under her eye were noticeable even from that distance. Her hair was down (she still hadn't rebraided it since she left), her face pale and she looked like she hadn't eaten in a while and tears were staining her cheeks.   
She looked so beautiful.... yet so undernourished.   
"There was a time when it thought I knew you Thorin Oakenshield," she said, glaring up at him. "A time when I thought I knew everything about you."  
"You know nothing about me!" THorin yelled back, nothing but anger in his voice.  
Sepha nodded, "Of course I don't.... because you LIED TO ME! You showed me a side of you that didn't really exist! A side of you that everyone trusted! the company followed you because they thought that the good side of you was the real you.... gosh were we mistaken. No THorin, I know everything there is to know about you... I know that all you are thinking of right now is the treasure behind you. I know that you haven't slept since you arrived in Erabor and barely eaten anything. I know that your mind is laced with greed and aggression. Three days ago... I thought there was still a part of you left.... I was wrong."  
There was a pause while all the dwarves looked at THorin to see that his eyes were glossy and he looked like he was ready to cry.... but he looked so sick.... dangling between good and evil.  
"I gave you everything THorin! I gave you my heart.... my trust, my loyalty, my life! I gave you everything because I thought that I knew you! The only reason I followed you before I fell in love with you was because I trusted you! I trusted you because I saw a dwarf who cared. I saw a dwarf who loved his comrades and his friends. He loved his nephews more than life. He would do anything to see them happy and safe. That dwarf is gone. Honestly.... I don't even know who I am talking to right now because I am most certainly not talking to THORIN OAKENSHIELD!"  
When she raised her voice, even Thranduil jumped at how much pain and hurt was lacing her voice.  
"Thorin Oakenshield is dead!" Sepha yelled. "He died the moment he entered this mountain! This person who looks like Thorin and sounds like THorin.... isnt Thorin. He is just a beast that has taken over the real Thorin.... the THorin I loved!"  
When Sepha finished, she morphed back into a wolf and pulled Bilbo onto her back before turning and running off back to Dale in search of Gandalf.   
"Give us your answer!" Bard yelled. "The return of the arkesntone for what was promised!? Will you have peace or war?"  
There was a long silence until suddenly a crow flew onto the ledge by THorin and he turned his eyes to the hills, "I will have war."

"I'm going over the wall," Kili remarked. "Who's coming with me?"  
Thorin shook his head, "Stand down."  
"What?" FIli asked.  
"Are we to do nothing?" Ori asked.  
"I SAID!" THorin snapped. "STAND DOWN!"  
A moment later, Thorin was sitting upon the throne when Dwalin came storming up to him.  
"Thorin, we have to go out there. Dain is surrounded. THey're being slaughtered Thorin."  
"There are halls beneath halls within this mountain," Thorin whispered. "Places we can fortify. Hold up make safe, yes.... that is it. We must move the gold further underground to safety."  
"Did you not hear what I just said?" Dwalin insisted. "They're dying out there."  
"May die in war," Thorin replied. "Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost."  
Dwalin shook his head in disgust, "There was a time when you said that Persephone was the greatest treasure in the world. Now, you treat her as dirt."  
"It was her choice," THorin remarked.  
"She left because you were hurting her Thorin," Dwalin pointed out. "She left because she couldn't bear to see you so sick. She is out there risking her life to fight those orcs alongside your cousin. Do you remember nothing of all the things you told Sepha? Do you remember nothing?"  
"Do not speak to me as if I were some lowly dwarf lord," Thorin hissed. "As if I were still.... THorin Oakenshield."  
His voice broke at that and Dwalin knew why. Sepha's words at the gate were eating into THorin's mind... slowly chewing away at the evil inside of him and just saying his name hurt.... because Dwalin knew SEpha's words were working.  
"I AM YOUR KING!" Thorin yelled.  
"You were always my king," Dwalin remarked. "You used to know that once. You cannot see what you have become."  
Those words dug so deep that Thorin felt his mind spin. He could see SEpha standing at the gate.... her face streaming with tears.....  
"Go on. Get out before I kill you."

TIME SKIP 

There was too much running through Thorin's head at that moment. He slowly strode into the gallery of the kings where the melted gold had hardened, covering the floor in a thick layer of gold.  
Suddenly, voices began to jump into Thorin's head and he felt himself consumed by each word. He recognized Bilbo, Dwalin, Balin, Bard, Gandalf and even his own voice.  
You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head. You are lesser now than you have ever been.  
A treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost  
A sickness lies upon that treasure  
The blind ambition of a mountain king  
AM I NOT THE KING!?  
This treasure is ours and ours alone  
I will not part with a single coin  
He could not see beyond is own desire!  
As if I was some lowly dwarf lord. Thorin Oakenshield.  
A sickness which drove your grandfather mad  
Oakenshield....  
This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror  
I am not my grandfather  
You are the heir to the throne of durin  
They are dying out there  
Take back ERabor  
Dain is surrounded  
They're dying  
Take back you're homeland  
You are changed Thorin  
I am not my grandfather  
Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor?  
I am not my grandfather.   
Suddenly, Sepha's soft voice came in and THorin felt his heart stop.  
I'm glad I'm not immortal because I couldn't stand watching people I know grow old and die in front of my eyes while I love on!  
You know nothing about me Thorin Oakenshield!  
You don't know what I have seen or what I have gone through!  
I have a say in my life, especially my love life Thorin Oakenshield!  
I didn't want to be a burden  
You wouldn't understand. When you become a healer you take an unspoken vow to protect whoever needs your help.  
When we rejoin you, I want to see the Thorin you are now.... Not a different THorin.   
Ni mela tye  
There was a time when I thought I knew you Thorin Oakenshield.  
Thorin Oakenshield is dead! He died the moment he entered this mountain!  
Thorin reached up and grabbing his crown, he threw it down hard on the ground and he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders....then a deep pain grabbed his heart.  
"Aramalime.... what have I done?" he whispered.

Sepha drove her sword into another Orc and turned to make sure Bilbo was alright.  
Just when she was about to drive her sword into another orc, a huge axe appeared out of nowhere and cut the orc down. Standing before her was none other than Dain himself.  
"Hello lass," he greeted. "I don't think we've met."  
Sepha smiled and held out her hand, "Persephone ANatello at your service. You can call me Sepha."  
Dain smiled and shook her hand, "Dain Ironfoot at yours. So you know my cousin?"  
Sepha froze a moment before nodding and killing another orc, "I know your cousin.... not the sick person in the mountain."  
Dain nodded, "I'm worried. THorin hasn't appeared yet and my men are getting tired."  
Sepha looks around, "We should retreat back to the mountain. That will give the men a moment to catch their breath."  
Dain nodded. he was just about to run off when Sepha morphed into a wolf and grabbing him by the belt, pulled him onto her back.  
"Need a lift!?"  
Dain hooted with glee as the girl charged through the battle field. Dain called to his men to fall back and Sepha plowed through Orcs as they went. Finally they reached the gates of Erabor and Dain hopped off of Sepha's back but she stayed as a wolf.  
The orcs all lined up in front of the dwarves and the trolls came forward.   
"Steady," Dain called.  
Just when the orcs began to approach, a loud horn sounded and Sepha felt her heart jump..... she knew that sound. The horn sounded again and then a huge bell rang, knocking down the stone gate in front of Erabor. A half second later, the whole company came charging out of the mountain and all the dwarves moved back to give them room.  
"To the king!" Dain yelled. "TO THE KING!"  
Before Sepha could even offer, Dain had leapt onto her back and held onto her neck hair like she was a rodeo horse.  
"Charge!"  
Sepha just chuckled to herself and ran after all the others. Blood splattered all over her and she got a rather bad cut on her forehead but she ignored it. Dain's rather heavy weight began to weigh down on her but she ignored it.   
"Dain!" a familiar voice called over the din.  
Sepha felt her heart soar. She knew that voice... Thorin! And not the sick Thorin of before.... the real Thorin!  
"THorin!" Dain called, urging Sepha to run faster. "I'm coming!"  
Sepha ran in the direction of the sound and pulled to a hard stop, allowing Dain to jump off her back and take down two orcs. Sepha didn't morph back for she was set upon by orcs. While she dealt with them, she saw the two cousins greet each other.  
"How did you get over here so fast?" Thorin inquired.  
"Oh I got a ride," Dain replied, nodding at Sepha.  
Sepha took down another orc who had raised his sword to kill Thorin and threw him across the battle field. She turned and at once felt her heart stop. Thorin was standing before her, his eyes wide and a soft smile on his face. She slowly walked over but kept her eyes down. In wolf form, her head came level with his. Thorin slowly approached the girl and Sepha bowed her head.  
"Please...." Thorin whispered. "DOnt hide from me."  
Dain left the two alone while he busied himself killing the orcs that surrounded them. Sepha took a deep breath and morphed back to human. She looked horrible, covered in orc blood, her lip bleeding and her forehead wounded but to Thorin, she was beautiful.  
THorin smiled and slowly taking a step towards her, he reached out and placed his hand on her cheek, stroking her face with his thumb. Sepha leaned into the touch as THorin trained his finger around her wounded forehead.... then across her swollen lip.   
"I'm so...." Thorin began but Sepha cut him off.  
Grabbing his neck with one hand, she drew his head down to her level and crashed her lips to his. She didn't care that her lip was sore and bleeding.... she missed THorin and that's all she cared about. Thorin wrapped his free hand (that wasn't holding Orcrist) around her waist and hugged her close as he kissed her back.  
When they parted, they were out of breath and THorin was smiling brighter than Sepha had ever seen him smile.  
"It wasn't you who said those things," Sepha whispered. "What are we going to do about that pile of white orc filth?"  
THorin smiled, loving it how her eyes glowed violet when she was determined, "We're going to cut his head off."  
Thorin quickly grabbed a ram and climbed on. A second later, Fili, Kili and Dwalin were behind him on rams.  
"Hey Sepha!" Fili and Kili shouted in unison, grinning.  
Sepha smiled, "If you're going, I'm coming with you."  
"Sepha..." THorin warned. "It's too dangerous."  
Sepha snorted, "And please enlighten me as to the time I listened to you and admitted something was dangerous?"  
There was a pause and THorin realized she had him there. Dwalin, FIli and Kili snorted while Dain chuckled.  
"Feisty one you've got here cousin."  
Fili and Kili outright laughed at how red THorin's face turned and the smug look Sepha had on her face.  
"Yeah.... she is," Thorin admitted, "Okay come on."  
Sepha grinned and allowed THorin to pull him onto the ram behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his back.  
"I'm not leaving you again." She whispered.  
THorin smiled and his shoulders relaxed. That was a good enough answer for Sepha.

This doesn't feel right," SEpha whispered.  
They had reached raven hill.... but Azog was nowhere to be seen.  
"I think Azog has fled," Kili whispered.  
"I don't think so," Thorin replied, worry lacing his voice.  
Sepha sniffed the air. She could still smell the stench of the beast... where was he?  
"Fili," Thorin said. "Take your brother and scout the tower. Do not engage do you understand?"  
The two nodded and scurried off.  
"Thorin," SEpha whispered. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
THorin walked over to the girl and stood beside her, watching Fili and Kili walk across the ice. He laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand.  
"Me too."  
"Goblin mercenaries," Dwalin interrupted. "no more than a hundred."  
"We'll take care of them," Thorin replied. "Sepha... follow the boys. Make sure they are alright."  
Sepha nodded and morphed into a wolf before scurrying off quietly across the ice. She soon realized there were orcs everywhere and she began to battle them.... then she heard the voice of Azog somewhere above.  
Meanwhile, Thorin and Dwalin were waiting for SEpha and the boys to return.  
"THorin," Bilbo's voice cried from behind them.  
They spun around and Thorin's eyes widened, "Bilbo!"  
"We have to get out of here," Bilbo panted. "Bolg has another army attacking from the north, they'll be upon us in minutes."  
"That stinking filth is up there," Dwalin hissed, "I say we push on."  
"No wait," Thorin remarked, stopping Dwalin, "That's what he wants.... this is a trap."  
he looked up at the tower. There was no sign of Kili or Fili.... and SEpha was nowhere to be found...Sepha.... where was she?  
"Find Fili and Kili, call them back," Thorin ordered Dwalin, "I'll find Sepha."  
"Thorin what...." Dwalin started.  
"Do it," Thorin said, noting the sense of concern in Dwalin's face, "WE'll live to fight another day."  
Bilbo nodded and was just about to head off with Thorin when they heard a deep drumming sound. They all turned and saw the most horrifying thing... Azog was walking to the edge of the tower and in his grip.... was fili!  
"No!" Thorin gasped, rushing to the edge of the platform they were on.  
"This one dies first," Azog yelled in black speech. "Then the brother. Then you Oakenshield. You will die last."  
"No!" FIli panted.  
Thorin felt tears spring to his eyes.... Fili.... his nephew. He had begun to look upon the two boys as his sons and now... Fili was dangling over the side of a cliff.... a sword pointed at his back.   
"Run!" Fili screamed.   
Thorin felt all the air escape him as Azog raised his sword to end his nephew's life when.... a huge object struck Azog square in the shoulder. Fili fell from his grip and went falling down towards the ground below him. The object that struck Azog didn't stop but sprang over the side and grabbed the young dwarf by the collar, gripping it tightly in one hand while holding the rocky side with the other.  
"SEPHA!" Bilbo cried.  
For it was Sepha. She looked horrible, a knife in her hand that wasn't holding Fili. The blade was driven into the side of the rock, the only thing keeping them from slipping. She had a huge gash on her side and her lip was bleeding worse.   
Thorin let out a gasp, realizing the danger the two were in. He literally felt like he himself was on that cliff... two of the people he loved the most were dangling on that side... their lives on the edge of a knife... literally.  
"Fili! Sepha!" Thorin cried, rushing across the ice to help them.   
"Kili!" Dwalin yelled at the same time, rushing to find the younger Durin.  
Thorin and Dwalin hurried up the stairs towards the tower, trying to find a way to get to Sepha and Fili and also to find Kili.... but the orcs had other plans. Azog appeared out of an archway and attacked Thorin. Dwalin ducked to the side and began to deal with the orcs that were pouring over the wall.  
"Bilbo!" Dwalin yelled. "Help Sepha and Fili!"  
Meanwhile, Sepha and FIli were struggling to hold on. Sepha usually had no trouble dangling but she was holding Fili's weight and she was wounded.   
"Hold on Fili," Sepha panted. "Can you grab one of your knives?"  
Fili felt around his coat and finally found one.   
"Drive it into the rock," SEpha ordered.  
Fili obeyed and soon got a grip on the stone ledge. They both hung there, holding onto their knives and panted.  
"Thanks," Fili whispered. "I seriously thought I was done for."  
Sepha grinned, "The line of Durin isnt that easy to get rid of. Come on."  
With that, they began to slowly climb down, using the knives as they went. When they reached the bottom, Fili gasped.  
"KilI! I have to find him! And uncle!"  
Sepha nodded, "You find Kili. I'll find THorin."  
Fili nodded and quickly pressed his head to Sepha's before running off in search of his brother. Sepha stood there a moment, listening and trying to find out where Thorin was. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, turning around. Bilbo and Tauriel stood there.  
"Tauriel!" Sepha cried, hugging the girl. "Where is Legolas?"  
Tauriel pointed upward, "At the top of the waterfall. Where is Kili?"  
"That's what I was trying to find out," Sepha replied ."Fili went to go find him."  
"What about Thorin?" Bilbo asked.  
Sepha shook her head, "I was going to find him."  
"You two find Thorin, I'll help Fili find Kili," Tauriel instructed.  
SEpha nodded and morphed into a wolf. Bilbo climbed onto her back and SEpha charged up the stairs towards the waterfall in search of the dwarf prince while Tauriel ran in the other direction where Fili had run off. 

epha skidded to a stop when she and Bilbo reached the top of the waterfall. They saw Dwallin and he was fighting orcs who had just arrived afresh with Bold. Great!  
"Stay here and help Dwalin," Sepha told Bilbo. "I'll find Thorin."  
Bilbo nodded as Sepha charged off. When she finally reached the ice, she saw a sight that made her blood run cold. Thorin and Azog were stuck on a piece of ice that was only staying afloat because Azog's huge stone ball was balancing Thorin's weight. Azog tried to take a swing at Thorin but had to rush back to his side so they didn't fall.  
Sepha held her breath when she saw a sight that made her smile. Eagles began to fly from behind Thorin, atop them were Radagast and Beorn! They flew clear over their heads and began to attack the orcs that had arrived from the North.  
She heard a clanking and saw Thorin throw down Orcrist onto the ice. He reached down and grabbed the stone mace and threw it to agog who caught it. Thorin gave him a pathetic cock of his head before stepping off the ice. Sepha found herself smiling when she saw what Thorin was doing. The ice tipped and Azog went slipping into the water!  
Thorin let out a deep sigh and picked up Orcrist. He lifted his eyes and caught sight of Sepha who was on the other side of the ice from him. A smile spread across his face. He strode in her direction when he suddenly stopped and cried out in pain.   
Sepha let out a gasp of horror at the sight of the knife that appeared through the top of thorin's foot! Azog came crashing through the ice and stood over Thorin who now lay on the ground with Orcrist being the only thing keeping Azog from running him through.   
"THORIN!" Sepha cried.  
Thorin was losing strength.... Azog had the upper hand. Sepha knew there was only one thing that could happen other than Thorin dying..... and she had to.  
Morphing into a wolf she let out an infuriated growl and pounced at the pale orc. Azog turned at the sound of her hard paws hitting the ice and his eyes widened with the massive wolf crashed into him, sending him flying off of Thorin. Sepha crashed the orc against the stone boulder and quickly morphed to human, pressing her swords to Azog's neck and glared into his eyes.  
"You will never harm another member of the house of Durin ever again."  
Azog glared and pushed her off but Sepha spun around and drew out her swords, lashing both of them out and driving them into Azog's chest. The pale orc froze and stared into her eyes..... he let out a soft rumble before he fell limp and crumbled to the ground.... dead.  
"Seph," Thorin's voice whispered.  
Sepha turned around and Thorin's eyes widened in fright. She was wounded! During her scuffle with Azog, he had managed to give her a huge gash across her belly, cutting deep.  
The girl's eyes drooped closed and she crumbled, just as Thorin grabbed her and held her close.  
"Sepha... stay with me. Please stay awake."  
"UNCLE!" Fili's voice yelled as he rushed at them. He took in the sight of Azog's body, Sepha half awake and Thorin holding her.  
"Kili.... he's...."  
"Dont tell me," Thorin said, tears building up in his eyes.  
"He's not dead yet," FIli replied.  
Sepha felt life leaving her. She pressed her head against THorin's chest, "Take me to Kili.... please...."  
THorin obeyed and lifted her up. He quickly followed Fili around Ravenhill till they came onto the ledge where Kili was. Tauriel was there, crying as Kili's head lay in her lap.  
"Sepha," Kili gasped weakly as Thorin and Sepha approached.  
Thorin knelt down beside his nephew and Sepha gently crawled out of Thorin's arms and to Kili's side. Tauriel allowed her to pull Kili's head into her lap while THorin knelt on the other side of his nephew, gripping his arm. Kili squeezed, trying to fight the pain.  
"Sepha," Kili gasped. "You're hurt."  
"I'm fine," Sepha replied, even though the color in her eyes was fading and her cheeks were going pale.  
"I'm sorry," Kili gasped. "I'm sorry..."  
"Dont say that," Sepha whispered, stroking Kili's hair, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you."  
Kili shook his head, "If you had been here, you might have not saved Fili and Uncle. I'm glad you saved them...."  
"Kili," Thorin whispered, pressing his head to his nephew's, "You're going to be fine. I promise."  
Kili shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't."  
Thorin gasped as tears sprang to his eyes, trying to not choke on his silent sobs. Sepha squeezed Fili's hand as the boy knelt down beside her and buried his face in her shoulder.  
"Can you sing to me?" Kili whispered. "One more time."  
Sepha felt tears bite her eyes as she nodded. Kili closed his eyes and leant his head against her chest so he could hear her better.  
Sepha was surprised she didn't break down in sobs but her voice was cracking as she sang for the last time to the young dwarf.  
With a sigh you turn away  
With a deepening heart  
No more words to say  
You will find that the world  
Has changed forever  
And the trees are now turning  
From green to gold  
And the sun is now fading  
I wish I could hold you closer  
When she finished, Kili smiled and looked up at her, Fili and his uncle.  
"I love you all," he whispered.  
Then... his eyes closed and he faded. FIli let out a strangled gasp and Sepha pulled him close to her chest. She stood up and pulled FIli away from his brother's body so that Tauriel could kneel down in her place. She watched as Thorin gripped his nephew's head and pulled the boy's forehead to his firmly as tears poured down his cheeks and he tried to not sob. When he released him, he reached to his wrist and pulled off one of his own wrist guards. Sepha recognized it as one of the ones he had worn since Baggend. It had the Oakenshield crest on it. Slipping it off, he slipped it onto Kili's wrist and tied it on snugly.  
"Rest Kili," he whispered. "We will meet again in a better place."  
Sepha felt tears prick her eyes and she was just about to hug Fili tighter when her legs gave way.  
"Sepha!" Fili cried, moving to catch her so she didn't hit the stone ground.  
Thorin jumped to his feet and helped his nephew. Fili lifted the girl into his arms as Sepha's eyes lulled shut.  
"We need to get her to Oin," Thorin said urgently.  
Fili nodded, "We need to hurry."  
"I'll take her," a deep voice said.  
The two dwarves turned to see Beorn standing over them, in his human form. He held out his arms and Fili handed the girl to him. Sepha looked so small in Beorn's arms... but protected. Beorn morphed into a bear and held SEpha close to his chest with one giant paw.  
"I will get her to the mountain. Take care of the dwarf," Beorn said, nodding to Kili.  
Beorn took off at a run, Fili and THorin watching him go. When he was out of sight and his heavy footfalls had disappeared, they turned to Tauriel who was crying over Kili's body. Fili was about to approach but Thorin stopped him and pulled him to his chest in a hug, allowing his nephew to cry into his chest.  
"Let her stay with him a while," he whispered. "She has lost her one."  
He drew Fili away but Tauriel spoke up, "What do your customs wish to do with him?"  
Thorin looked at her sadly and felt tears stream down his face, "We would like to have a funeral for him and bury him."  
Tauriel nodded, "Please.... Can I just have a moment?"  
Thorin nodded with a sad smile and stepped away, leading his crying eldest nephew with him. He found a staircase that was empty where no bodies were littering the place. He sat down and Fili sat down beside him, leaning his head against his uncle's shoulder.   
"Why must people die?" The young dwarf asked  
Thorin shook his head, "I don't know. All I know is that when people die, it gives us all the more reasons to not waste our lives. They die to help the rest of us live. Don't waste your life like I have."  
Fili sat up and looked at his uncle, "you haven't wasted your life uncle."  
"Yes I have," thorin replied, "I have let myself get consumed and I neglected you and your brother... the company, Bilbo and Sepha. If I hadn't Kili might still be alive."  
Fili shook his head, "like Sepha always says: "it's in the past". You have a second chance uncle to live a life full of adventure, life, excitement and love."  
Thorin looked at his nephew to see the boy smirking knowingly at him. Thorin smiled and pressed his head to Fili's.  
"I'm sorry we could t save Kili."  
Fili nodded, "he's in a better place now."  
Suddenly, Legolas came around the corner. He had no weapons on him, having used them all in the battle. He looked at the two dwarves who has risen to their feet, at Tauriel nearby and Kili.  
"Sepha?" He asked  
"She's hurt bad," Fili replies, "Beorn has taken her back to the mountain."  
Legolas nodded. "We should hurry. Come on, my horse is nearby."  
After whistling up his horse, Legolas mounted and pulled the two dwarves on behind him. Just when Thorin was about to climb on, Bilbo and the rest of the company arrived.  
"Who was Beorn holding?" Dwalin asked  
"Sepha." Fili replied, "we're heading that way now."  
"We'll se that Kili is brought back," Balin said, placin a hand on Thorin's shoulder.  
The two nodded and hopping into the horse behind Legolas, they hurried back to Erabor


	11. Chapter 10

When SEpha woke, it was four days later and she was in one of the guest chambers in Erabor. Fili was at her side, half falling asleep on his hand while he gripped her hand with his free hand.   
"Fee," the girl gasped.  
Fili snapped out of his doze and got to his feet in an instant, "SEPHA! You're awake! here I'll get you some water. are you feeling alright? Oin said you would be sore. You sure you're alright?"  
Sepha pushed herself to a sitting position and took the glass of water from the excited young dwarf, "Yeah I'm fine.... what happened after I blacked out?"  
Fili shrugged, "We started cleaning up. Dale has begun to get rebuilt. Bard returned the arkenstone but THorin gave it to Gandalf to dispose of. I don't know how Gandalf destroyed it but he's a wizard after all. THranduil left, Legolas has gone to the North to find the Dunedin.... don't know who they are and Tauriel...."  
"Tauriel," Sepha gasped. "Where is Kili?"  
FIli bowed his head and fought the tears that came up, "We buried him two days ago. Tauriel didn't stay for the funeral. She left. Thranduil said she probably headed to the undying lands. She left this though."  
He held out a small pair of blades to the girl and Sepha recognized them as Tauriel's daggers.... for an elf to leave a weapon behind meant that she probably had gone to the undying lands.  
"Oh Kili," Sepha sighed, feeling tears prick her eyes.  
She went to stand up but Fili helped her, "Careful. You got a nasty gash on your stomach and side. It's going to leave a scar."  
"I'm fine," Sepha sighed. "Where is Thorin?"  
Fili smirked and his face at once lit up, "He wouldn't leave your side and was practically depriving himself of food and sleep.... again! Balin finally made the excuse that they needed his help burning orc bodies and reconstructing the gate. That finally got him up."  
Sepha was about to head to the door when she saw that she was only in a white gown, "Could you excuse me Fee?"  
Fili nodded and turned around so that Sepha could slip on her leather outfit and lace it up, loose enough to not hurt her side or her stomach. She then pushed her hair out of her eyes and put it in a fast plait. She hunted for the bead... but then remembered that she had given it to Thorin. She grabbed one of own and put it in.  
"Come on," she said.  
Fili followed her as the girl ran, surprisingly fast for a healing person. When they reached the gate, Sepha stopped to take in the sight. Thorin was overseeing reconstruction of the front gate but this time he was making it just like it had been before Smaug attacked, with the high wall but the huge wooden double doors.   
Sepha looked to the side to see that several dwarves were building a new statue to put where the other one had been. When Thorin had been sick, he had the dwarves destroy the head of one of the stone dwarves to break the bridge. She saw that they were making the dwarf to look just like Kili and the other one to look like Thrain.   
Smiling to herself, she approached Thorin. He was standing at the top of the gate, looking over at the vast countryside outside the gate that was now blooming with green grass. His back was to her and he was a good twenty feet above her but she could still tell it was him. He looked just like he had when she had first met him. He wore a simple dark blue tunic, pants and boots. His hair was clean and he was completely washed of the blood and dirt of battle.  
He looked like a king.  
Sepha's eyes wandered to the two statues that stood on the inside of the gate on either side of the large wooden double doors. One one side was Bilbo, holding Sting. The other was a giant wolf, unmistakably Sepha. Compared to the statue of Bilbo, sitting on her haunches, the stone wolf looked about the same size as the Bilbo statue which was at least twenty feet tall. The girl smirked.  
"My eyes aren't that close together!" The girl called out.  
All the dwarves who were working turned and looked at her and all of the company allowed their mouths to drop open. Thorin spun on his heel at the sound of her voice and Sepha smiled. With the setting sun behind his head, he looked like an angel. Gosh did she miss the real THorin!  
"SEPHA!" The company all hooted.  
THorin didn't say a word but bolted down the stairs. Sepha ran towards the door and met THorin halfway. It was lucky that SEpha was a strong person or she would have lost all the air in her lungs by the impact of Thorin slamming into her and crushing her in a hug. However, Sepha was built on experience and she had experienced plenty of bone breaking hugs. She buried her nose in Thorin's shoulder while he gripped her so tight that she almost snapped. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and allowed his face to hide within her long brown hair.  
"Aramalime," THorin whispered into her hair.  
Sepha smiled and laughed softly in spite of herself. Thorin gently released her and cupped her face with his hands. She smiled up at him and noticed tears appearing in his eyes. She reached up and gently wiped them away, smiling at him.  
"Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright."  
THorin smiled behind the tears and brought his lips down on hers. Sepha felt the urgency, the need but also the unbelief in that kiss. She could feel his body shake as the tears continued to stream down his face. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders, trying to show him that he wasn't dreaming and that she wasn't going anywhere.  
When they parted, they were greeted by the hoots, hollers and cheers from the dwarves. Sepha smiled and blushed bright red which only brought a massive grin to THorin's face. The dwarf prince brought his forehead down to hers and pressed it against her forehead gently while smiling.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
Sepha smiled and traced his jawline with her finger, "I love you more."

t's so beautiful," Sepha breathed.  
THorin looked down at the girl and smiled. it had been a week since she had woken up and she was completely recovering now. The color had returned to her face and after plenty of rest and nourishment, she had returned to her usual slim, but not underfed state.   
THorin couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked wearing the soft blue dress that she was wearing that really brought out the green in her eyes. Her hair fell in long brown ripples down her back and small wisps fell about her face, framing her smiling face.  
They were walking outside of ERabor. She had asked to see the hidden door so he had taken her on a quiet stroll around the mountain. They were now standing upon the grassy hill below the hidden door and SEpha was looking up at the statue of a dwarf with admiration and awe.  
She didn't realize that Thorin had been looking at her the whole time till she turned to look at him and saw a soft smile on his face as he looked into her eyes, his blue eyes glowing with love.  
Sepha blushed crimson and looked down.   
Thorin reached over and placing his bent finger under her chin, lifted her eyes to look at him.  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered.  
This only made Sepha blush even more but Thorin kept a gentle hold on her chin to keep her from looking down.  
"I know I have hurt you.... and I don't even deserve forgiveness from you," THorin said in a soft whisper. "But if you find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me....would you be willing to take this back?"  
Sepha looked down at what THorin held out and saw that it was his bead. She felt tears prick her eyes as she looked at him and smiled. She gently reached to her hair and pulled out her own bead and allowed Thorin to gently take the braid in his fingers and slip the bead on.   
She was about to hug him when she noticed something different. Fingering the bead, she saw that it wasn't the same bead he had given her before.  
"This isnt the same one," she pointed out.  
Thorin nodded, "I know... that's because it's not a courting bead."  
Sepha cocked her head in perplexity as she looked down at the bead. Turning it over, she saw that it had THorin's crest.... but on the other side.... it had a symbol of a wolf. The girl looked up to see that Thorin had taken a step closer and was fingering her cheek with his hand.  
"Persephone Anatello. I have loved you from the moment I met you. I know that I along they way I have done everything in my power to not earn your love in return but.... but if you will give me this one chance, I promise I will never hurt you again and I will love you till the day I day and beyond."  
By the time he had finished, tears were streaming down Sepha's cheeks as Thorin gently bent down on one knee in front of her, still holding her hand in his.  
"Sepha.... will you marry me?"  
Sepha clapped a hand to her mouth to hold back the sobs as she nodded her head vigorously and threw herself at THorin. The dwarf king let out a overjoyed laugh as he caught the girl and spun her around, burying his face in her sweet smelling hair.   
What they didn't know was that about twenty meters away, Fili and Bilbo were watching them from behind a boulder with knowing smirks on their faces as they shook each other's hands in victory. Next to them, Dwalin and Balin were staring, eyes wide and mouths dropped almost to the ground.  
"Pay up you two," Bilbo whispered.   
TIME SKIP  
"Excited?" Fili asked, smirking at Sepha.  
Of course, the girl missed the smirk but the tone of his voice told her he was smirking. Fili at the moment was waiting outside Sepha's chambers for her to change.   
"Do I look excited?" Sepha called back.  
"So you're not!?" FIli teased.  
The door of her chambers flew open, whacking FIli in the back of the head, "OF course I'm excited! I'm so excited I'm nervous!"  
Fili smirked but the smirk disappeared to a look of shock when he saw what Sepha was wearing. 

The white gown she was wearing came to the floor, concealing her cute white shoes. The train of the dress trailed behind her, not a great deal but enough. The blue collar and belt brought out the blue tints in her green eyes and made her hair look even darker brown.

Her hair was mostly down except for the thick dwarven braid that Dis had put in. When Thorin's sister Dis had arrived, she had immediately fallen in love with her brother's bride to be. Of course, Thorin and Fili had been exasperated when they discovered that both women shared something in common: playing pranks on others.   
The first night Dis had arrived, THorin had fallen asleep sitting in an armchair in front of the fire with Sepha sleeping beside him, her head on his lap. They had been talking in the night and had fallen asleep thus. However, when Thorin had woken up, he had found Bombur lying next to him and it had scared him clear out of next week. of course, Dis and Sepha only found it amusing.  
"You look amazing Auntie Seph," FIli said, smiling fondly at the woman.  
Sepha smiled and blushed crimson as FIli held out his arm to her. SEpha took it and took a deep breath as Fili slowly led her down the hallway to the great hall.  
When they reached the door that separate them from every other dwarf in the kingdom, Sepha found Beorn, Bilbo, Gandalf, Radagast and Dis standing there. Dis was grinning from ear to ear and handing her handkerchief (that she didn't need) to Bilbo who was crying as if he was the mother of the bride. Beorn was beaming at her and Radagast and Gandalf were smiling.  
Fili released Sepha long enough for her to give each of them a hug.  
"You're a sight Bilbo," FIli pointed out, grinning at the hobbit.  
Bilbo sniffed and smiled, "Don't judge."  
"You should get going," Dis pointed out, "In case you didn't know by now, Thorin isnt exactly a patient dwarf."  
Sepha and Fili both chuckled at this and Fili wrapped Sepha's slender hand through his arm again as Beorn pushed the huge doors open. Sepha heard the ruffling of clothes and chairs as people rose to their feet. She slowly lifted her head and gasped.  
The great hall was decorated with an abundant amount of white and pale blue flowers. When Dis had asked Sepha about decorations, the girl had refused to add ribbons or bright colors so Dis just stuck with pretty wildflowers and woven wooden and green decorations.   
Sepha lifted her eyes and smiled at the sight directly opposite her. Standing at the alter was Dain (why Dis asked him to do the ceremony, THorin and Sepha would never know) who was dressed in an elaborate set of ceremonial armor. On either side of the alter stood the whole company, in their best and beaming. Half of them, especially Dori, Nori and Ori were weeping.  
Thorin stood slightly in front of Dain, his hands clasped behind his back. The girl found herself smiling at how perfect he looked. He was wearing the same attire he had worn when they had first met: the blue tunic and black cloak. He looked so regal with Orcrist on his belt.... but at the same time, she still saw the Thorin he always would be: leader and protector.  
Fili patted the girl's hand as he led her down the aisle and directly to his uncle. Fili of course had never done this before so he was going to make the best of it. He kissed Sepha on the cheek before turning to Thorin and faking seriousness.  
"You take good care of her Uncle,"  
Thorin smiled which finally broke the fake seriousness on Fili's face and the boy smiled, pressing his forehead to his uncle's before stepping back to stand with Dwalin and Balin.  
THorin reached out and took Sepha's hands in his, encasing her slender hands in his strong large ones. His eyes never left hers as he drew her onto the alter and in front of him. Dain sauntered over, a huge grin on his face and the ceremony began.  
(I honestly don't know how dwarven ceremonies go so I'll just skip the ceremony:))  
"You make kiss the bride," Dain announced.  
Without hesitation, Thorin reached over and cupping the back of her neck in his hand, he drew her lips to his and kissed her long and thoroughly. The hall erupted in a din of cheers, wolf whistles and screams of joy. Of course, most of the noise was coming from the company (99% of that coming from Fili and Dwalin).   
Thorin pressed his forehead to hers and smiled.  
"I love you Aramalime."  
Sepha smiled and closed her eyes, "And I love you, Thorin Oakenshield."

was late and the festivities following the ceremony were still going on. About three hours into it, THorin began to notice that SEpha couldn't dance anymore. Thorin had managed to get three dances in with her before she was swept off by every other dwarf present who insisted on dancing with the new queen under the mountain.  
Balin had finally told the last dwarf to let SEpha rest and then had given THorin the 'off with you' look, meaning he thought it best that the newlyweds depart, leaving everyone else to party long into the night.  
Thorin led Sepha away from the hall and to his private chambers. He had his fingers laced with hers and every few seconds he would look at her, love pouring from his eyes. Finally when they reached the door, Thorin startled the girl by stooping down and picking her up bridal style.  
Sepha let out a gentle chuckle and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed the door open with his foot, then closed it with his heel. Thorin never took his eyes off of her as he set her down. He ran his hands along her arms, then to her waist where he gently traced his fingers along her back.  
"I love you," he whispered before stooping down to capture her lips.  
Sepha smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers though his long tresses. 

TIME SKIP.... (because I'm only 17 and still PG-13 lol!!!!:))

Thorin lay awake, staring up at the ceiling above him. He didn't find anything of the wooden ceiling interesting, for he wasn't really looking. His mind was on other things. While he was running through the duties he had to fulfill the next few days, his fingers were gently running through Sepha's long brown hair that cascaded around her pretty sleeping head.  
The girl was still sound asleep, her head resting on his bare chest, her soft breathing barely making the sheets rise and fall. Thorin could feel her heart beating against his chest and it made him smile. They had been married for almost two weeks now and almost every dwarf in Erabor had insisted Thorin take the mornings slow. That way, he didn't have to rush out of bed, either waking Sepha up earlier than need be or not being allowed to share breakfast with her.  
In that case, Thorin was allowed the time to lay in bed for an extra hour before rousing and having breakfast with his wife before heading off to his duties as king.   
Thorin turned his head to look at his sleeping wife and smiled. Her lashes were fluttering as she slowly woke. He reached over and ran his finger across her soft cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
The girl shifted at the gesture and let out a sigh as she opened her eyes. Thorin looked down at her as she turned to look up at him, a smile on her lips.  
"Good morning," she whispered.  
Thorin smiled, "Morning."  
Sepha stirred enough so she could reach up and place a kiss on his lips before lying back down. She brought one hand up and laid it on his chest, feeling the taut muscle of his chest while she rested her chin on her hand, looking at him.  
"How is it that you look beautiful even after you've been asleep for hours?" Thorin whispered.  
Sepha smiled, "I move in my sleep in case you hadn't noticed so I don't look anywhere near beautiful in the morning."  
THorin shook his head, "I beg to differ. You always look like an angel. Though, you have been restless more recently."  
Sepha nodded and laid back, resting her head in the crook of his arm, "It's hard trying to get sleep for two people."  
Thorin chuckled, "I'm getting enough sleep. You don't have worry about me."  
"I wasn't talking about you," Sepha said softly.  
Thorin thought that maybe she was trying to prank him with words so he thought back to what she had said. After a few minutes his eyes widened and he sat up straight with a start. SEpha rose to a sitting position, a smile on her face at her husband's reaction.  
"You mean.... you are sure?" he asked, his eyes wide.  
Sepha nodded and her smile widened, "I started getting symptoms a few days ago so Dis suggested I see Oin. He confirmed it."  
Thorin's eyes kept widening until a huge grin spread across his face and he caught the girl up in a bone breaking hug.  
Sepha chuckled as they laid back down, Thorin still holding her in a tight hug.  
"I love you so much," he whispered into her ear.  
Sepha smiled and turned to kiss his beard, "I love you two.... both of us do."  
Thorin smiled widely at that and closed his eyes, his cheek resting against her forehead. 

ight Months Later  
Thorin was restless. Balin could tell. The king had barely paid attention during the meeting that morning and then when Dwalin went with him to oversee the training of the warrior dwarves, Dwalin had agreed that Thorin really seemed in another world.  
He was spooning his lunch around, obviously not hungry and was resting his cheek on his fist, staring blankly into space.  
"You alright Thorin?" Balin asked. "Feeling sick?"  
THorin snapped out of it and noticed that the whole company was looking at him with concern, "No... why?"  
"You just seem out of it lately," Fili pointed out. "Don't think we didn't notice Uncle."  
Thorin sighed and looked down at his food, "I'm worried."  
"I knew it!" Bombur hooted a little too loud and got shushed by his cousins.  
"What about laddie?" Oin inquired.  
Thorin sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "It's Sepha."  
"Are you kidding me?" Gloin asked, moving to the side so that the serving maid was able to refill his mug of ale. "I have never seen a girl look so happy! She is practically glowing! Motherhood suits her well."  
THorin smiled fondly at this but it faded after a moment, "It's not that...it's the pregnancy herself. She is only eight months and already she looks ready to..."  
"Burst?" Dwalin asked, smirking. "I would say that. I asked Oin three times if he was sure it wasn't twins you two were having but he was sure."  
Thorin shook his head, "It's my fault."  
"How is it your fault?" Fili inquired, smiling at the maid who handed him a fresh mug of ale.  
"How come you get a whole new mug of ale?" Bofur asked, peering into Fili's full mug with jealousy.  
"Because he keeps giving the handmaid that look," Dwalin pointed out after the maid had left.  
All eyes glanced at FIli who had zoned out with a flirtatious smirk on his face, his eyes watching the door where the handmaid had left. It reminded the dwarves a little too much of Kili.  
"Hey," Gloin remarked. "Back to the original conversation. Why do you think it's your fault THorin? It's not like you could decide the size of the babe."  
Thorin shook his head, "I should have known it would hurt her. She has always been such a small, gentle thing. even though she is the strongest, toughest person I know..."  
"Are you blaming yourself because you're a 'large dwarf'?" FIli asked, giving his uncle a teasing look. "Not in width but in height and muscle?"  
Balin snorted at the young dwarf's remark and tried to hide his grin.   
"Thorin," Dwalin sighed, patting the king's shoulder. "I will admit, compared to you, the lass is a small one but just like you said: she's strong and tough. If anyone could handle carrying the strong dwarf bairn of Thorin Oakenshield, it would be her."  
Thorin smiled, a little encouraged by this but his eyes still held concern.  
"Maybe it will make you feel better if you just spent more time with her," Balin suggested. "Let her prove it herself that this isnt too much for her."  
Thorin sighed and nodded, "Maybe you're right."  
With that he left, missing the pleased smiles on everyone's faces. After Sepha had announced her pregnancy, the whole company had practically died. They hadn't thought about the prospect of Sepha and Thorin having children and had completely forgotten to place bets.... that is everyone except Dis who of course would have won the bet so all the company agreed to do THorin's sister a favor since she was the only one with enough sense to think of making a bet.  
After that, the company had found it a whole relieving thing with a pregnant woman in their midst. Not only because it gave them a sense to protect her even more than usual, but also because it gave them a chance to think of the future. Balin of course was the most excited to see a young bairn running around underfoot and Fili was more than excited about the anticipation of having a cousin.   
Sepha had brought a whole new light to the company during her pregnancy. True there were the times when her hormones would kick in and she would become teary eyed about everything but after the first two episodes and after Dis explained the whole thing to the company, they weren't surprised whenever she would break down and they always knew how to cheer her up (by waging bets about the most outrageous things).  
Thorin closed the door behind him as he headed off to find his wife but not before hearing Fili ask Dwalin why he was waggling his eyebrows at him. This only made the king smile, knowing that the moment his sister and SEpha laugh wind of Fili's attraction to the particular dwarf maid, Fili would have his hands full.  
When Thorin entered his and Sepha's private chambers, he couldn't help but grin. Crossing his arms and resting his shoulder against the doorframe, he just stood there and smiled. Sepha was standing by the windowsill, tending to the small ferns that she had planted in the window box. After Sepha had insisted some indoor plants, Thorin had realized that it brought a whole different light to the room when there was a plant in the room.   
Sepha's long hair was down (she had refrained from braiding it recently unless THorin helped her because it had become hard to reach back and braid without straining her stomach), cascading down her back and across the cream colored gown she wore.

it was a loose, light dress that was one of the few things she could still wear and feel comfortable in. True to Thorin's word and concern, Sepha was indeed heavily pregnant. She of course was taking it beautifully. Her cheeks were always full of color and her eyes always sparkled. She always had a smile on her face (unless the hormones spoke otherwise) and she never complained.  
Of course, Thorin began to catch on whenever he saw Sepha sit down or begin to breathe heavily or place a hand on her back. HE soon learned with some help from Oin and Dis that this was a sign of her back getting tired from carrying the extra weight so whenever that happened, he was always the first to make her sit down and rest.  
Sepha was humming to herself and THorin didn't want to interrupt her. He recognized the song as the song he and the company sang when they were in Baggend, but it was a more lighthearted, softer version.   
Thorin walked silently across the room and slipped his arms around her waist. Sepha turned her head and smiled as THorin placed a kiss on her cheek, then her neck.  
"I thought you had a meeting today," she said.  
"Already done," Thorin replied. "Balin suggested I come and check on you."  
Sepha smiled and leant against his hard chest, "I'm glad you did. I think it's about time we thought of names."  
Thorin felt his heart soar at the way she seemed to whisper that. He smiled as the girl took his hand and led him to the bed. Thorin sat down on the edge, Sepha sitting next to him. She leant her head against his shoulder and he pressed his cheek against her hair, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
"What were you thinking of?" Thorin asked.  
"I was stuck between names for a boy," She replied. "We could either name him after you: Thorin III, or we could name him after your father...."  
THorin smiled, "Well that's two options. What about the girl?"  
"I was at a loss for girl names."   
Thorin smiled and kissed her forehead, "What about Thora?"  
Sepha smiled and looking at her husband, she kissed him gently, "Actually, that gives me an idea for the boy name."  
"What is it?" Thorin whispered.  
"Killian," Sepha whispered.  
Thorin felt himself freeze but a smile appeared on his face, "Kili would love that."  
Sepha nodded and laid her head back on his shoulder, "I wish he could have been here to see his little cousin."  
Thorin smiled and hugged her close, "He'll meet them one day... in a better place."  
Sepha nodded and closed her eyes. Just then, she shot straight up, startling THorin.  
"Oh," she gasped, placing a hand on her stomach.  
"What is it?" THorin asked, his voice laced with worry.  
"Thorin.... we need Oin and Dis," The girl gasped. "My water just broke."

horin kept pacing back and forth. Dwalin had to plant himself in front of the door for every time that Sepha screamed, Thorin's fists clenched so much that his knuckles went white and twice, he almost tried to break into the room.  
Of course, Balin had to assure the dwarf king that Dis and Oin had everything under control and that the screams were normal. The whole company were sitting in the hallway. Fili had gotten tired of sitting so he was pacing with his uncle, both going opposite directions and passing each other every few seconds.  
"I think I'm gonna go check on the troops," Gloin muttered, beginning to head down the hallway.  
"Okay," Thorin muttered, still not looking up or even stop moving.  
"I'll go with you," Bofur offered, getting up.  
Gloin thought a moment before walking back, "On seconds thoughts I'll just stay...."  
"Okay," Thorin mumbled.  
"Yeah I'll stay," Bofur remarked.  
Dwalin rolled his eyes while Balin spoke up, "Will you two quit it? It's not your first born you're worried about so stop it, you're making Thorin crazy."  
Suddenly, Thorin stopped pacing and Fili had to catch himself before he rammed into his uncle since he hadn't noticed Thorin stop pacing.  
"It's gotten quiet in there," Thorin pointed out.  
everyone jumped to their feet and Dwalin stepped away from the door, all eyes on the door. Suddenly, a high pitched wail hit the air and all the dwarves knew that sound.... the cry of a baby.  
The door flew open and there stood Oin. He looked at all the expectant faces and grinned widely.  
"It's a lassie!"  
Thorin couldn't hold back the huge grin that spread across his face and he barely heard the hollers, hoots and cheers from behind him. Soon the dwarves were throwing bags of coins back and forth, most of them to Fili (figures).  
Oin stepped to the side to let Thorin in. Dis looked up from where she was standing next to the bed. When she saw her brother in the doorway, she smiled and walked over. She patted him on the shoulder with a grin before shooing all the dwarves out and closing the door, giving the new parents some time alone.  
Thorin stood frozen to the spot, staring at the sight before him. Sepha was sitting propped up on the bed, a small bundle in her arms. She was wearing a loose white gown and her hair was down and cascading around her. She looked up and smiled at the sight of him.  
"Come here Thorin," She said gently, "Come see our daughter."  
Thorin's legs moved themselves to the side of the bed and he slowly sat down beside his wife. He peered at the little face looking up at him with her huge beautiful green eyes. 

Her dark hair brought out the blue tints in her green eyes. Her face was perfect.... she was a splitting image of Sepha except for the thin, pointy lips and dark hair which was definitely all Thorin.  
"She's beautiful," THorin whispered, wrapping an arm around Sepha and kissing her forehead.  
Sepha smiled and held out the baby to Thorin, "Here."  
Thorin gingerly took baby Thora into his arms but soon he realized that it was a lot easier than he thought. Thora was swaddled in the white blanket except for her little hands and her face which still looked up at him with her big eyes. She cooed as Thorin looked at her and he smiled. His large hand reached out and touched her little hand and she looked so small compared to his hand.  
Sepha leant her head against Thorin's chest and smiled, "I love you both so much."  
Thorin smiled as he looked at his exhausted wife. He placed a kiss on her forehead before letting her fall asleep against him. Just then, Fili's head appeared in the doorway, asking for permission to enter. THorin nodded but looked at Sepha. Fili saw and nodded, tiptoeing across with the rest of the company.  
They all quietly cooed and awed over the little girl and soon Thorin passed the baby around, first to Fili, then to the others. THorin gently shifted Sepha so she was lying on the bed and she was soon out cold.  
Finally, Fili had Thora in his arms again and the baby girl was sound asleep, a handful of FIli's hair in her fist.  
"She's beautiful uncle," Fili whispered. "She's just perfect."  
"Like her mother," Dis whispered, smiling wildly.  
THorin looked from his daughter, over to his wife and nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

t had been a long day for Thorin. Fili had come bursting in at first light to tell Thorin that his wife, Arya was expecting their first. Of course, everyone was excited, especially Throin, Sepha and Dis but that meant that the rest of the day went slow for Thorin because almost every dwarf he ran into was only half paying attention and most of the time speaking or thinking about the new baby coming up.  
Thorin sighed as he reached the door to his chambers and pushed the door open. He made sure to not do it too loud just in case the baby was sleeping. As he pushed it open, he stopped and leant against the door. He did this every time he came home after a long day for no matter what time or what day it was, it was always his favorite part of the day.  
Sepha was sitting in a rocking chair by the fire, her belly swollen widely, for, Arya wasn't the only one expecting. Sepha was eight months heavily pregnant and of course the whole company were betting that it would be another boy.  
Sitting next to Sepha on the chair was the baby, Fillian who was barely a year old. He was a splitting image of Sepha except for the bright blue eyes which he gained from his father. His features were sharp like Thorin's but his lips were full and pouty and his hair wavy and thick like Sepha's.  
Fillian was sound asleep, his head leaning against Sepha's large belly and his small fist gripping a handful of her dress. On the floor, three year old Thora and two year old Killian were playing with wooden blocks that Thorin had made them.  
Thora was Sepha through and through especially with the brown hair and green eyes but her features held much more of Thorin. Killian was without a doubt, just like his father and uncommonly like his cousin after whom he had been named. When Killian was born, neither Sepha nor Thorin were expecting him to look so much like Kili.... or act so much like him but he did and it was a welcome sight especially to FIli who practically doted on the boy.  
"Amad," Thora said, looking up from her block tower. "Can you sing to us?"  
Sepha smiled and Thorin felt himself smiling as well. At one time of the day or another, one of the children would ask Sepha to sing and most of the time it sent all three of them to sleep. They usually asked when they were tired and Sepha's voice always calmed them, especially Killian (no surprise there).  
"Of course," sepha replied as Killian climbed into her lap.  
"What will you sing this time?" Killian whispered, laying his head against his mother's belly.  
Sepha pursed her lips together and thought, "I think I have a new one today."  
"What's it about?" Thora asked, laying her belly and resting her plump chin in her hands.  
"It's about trust.... and finding the right person," Sepha replied.  
"Oooh!" Thora cooed. she was always the one who adored listening to her parents tell stories about their journeys and adventures. Of course, Thora always loved hearing Thorin tell the story of their love story because according to Thora, his version was always so much more dramatic, tense and suspenseful. "Like you and adad!"  
Sepha smiled and nodded, "Just like us."  
Thorin leant his head against the doorframe as Sepha's soft voice filled the room. 

When she finished, Sepha lifted her eyes and noticed THorin in the doorway. Thorin was smiling, his whole heart in his eyes. Striding across the room, he scooped up the sleeping form of Thora off the floor and placed her on the bed. He then picked up Fillian and Killian so that they didn't squash their mother and placed them next to Thora before covering them in the covers and kissing their heads.  
He then headed over to his wife who had risen to her feet. He smiled as he slipped his arms around her waist and held her close, kissing her gently.  
"No matter how many times, every time I hear you sing, I feel like I'm reliving that first day at Bilbo's when you sang Fili and Kili to sleep for the first time."  
Sepha smiled up at her husband and THorin kissed her forehead, "I love you Aramalime."  
Sepha was about to reply when she gasped, "Well I hope you love me a lot because my water just broke.... oh and the contractions hurt!"

TIME SKIP

When Oin opened the door, Thorin knew something was up. This was his fourth child so by now he could seem to read OIn's expressions. With Thora it had been blank then a huge grin. With Killian and Fillian, he had straight up bolted through the door, grinning from ear to ear.... now, he stood there with his eyes wide, a stunned look on his face.  
"What is it?" GLoin asked his brother, peering around Thorin's shoulder.  
Oin looked from face to face till finally Dis appeared in the doorway and smiled, "it's twins!"  
The sound of jaws dropping was so loud that Thorin was sure that Fili's probably hit the floor. Dis shooed everyone out of the room, again and let Thorin in. A few minutes later, Thorin emerged with two bundles in his arms.  
Sepha was close behind and at once was set upon by her three older children who had been pestering Fili to see her. As she scooped up FIllian into her arms, Fili came over and hugged her.  
"You never cease to amaze me auntie."  
Sepha smiled and hugged the dwarf back.   
The dwarves all crowded around Thorin to look at the two handsome little boys. Thorin was beaming and Sepha couldn't help but admire how well THorin had taken to being a father the moment Thora entered their life. Every time a new one joined the family, THorin seemed to become a better father every time.  
"What are you going to name them?" Gloin asked. "They're handsome lads. They need strong names."  
THorin looked at SEpha who was smiling, "We were thinking Toran and Sellan."  
The dwarves all grinned and Balin nodded. "Perfect."


	12. Chapter 11

A Year Later   
It was late when Thorin came back from work. The kids were already in bed and from the look of it, so was Sepha. After changing and slipping out of his clothes, he climbed under the covers. Immediately he felt Sepha shift against him and he wrapped an arm around her.  
"Where is Bilbo?" THorin whispered.  
Sepha shifted again until Thorin felt the small bundle of his youngest son in his arms. Looking through the dark, he smiled at his brand new, dark haired son. Bilbo was almost a year old now and had earned a high honor with all his older siblings.   
It had been almost five years since the battle and they hadn't seen Bilbo since. Thorin had promised to take them on a vacation to visit the hobbit, just as soon as Sepha recovered from Bilbo's pregnancy which had proved to be a long one since the little man turned out to be the largest of the children.  
"Amad, adad," Thora's soft voice whispered. "The boys are scared."  
Thorin rolled over to see his daughter and his two eldest sons standing next to the bed. He smiled and opened the sheets and the three crawled in. Fillian scooted over to lay between Bilbo and his father, wrapping his arms protectively around his little brother while Killian crawled next to Sepha (of course!) and Thora lay against her mother.   
Thorin knew better than to settle down for a half second later, the two year old twins pattered over and their little fists pulled on their father's hair till he turned around. He smiled at them and reaching down, picked both of them up and lifted them onto the bed.  
Both boys curled up against their father's chest and were soon sound asleep, their little snores beating against Thorin's chest.  
He was about to close his eyes when he heard Thora's voice whisper to Sepha, "Amad, you have a belly."  
Thorin found himself smirking at that remark, remembering back to when Sepha had first shown pregnancy signs with Thora and that was the first thing that the whole company said.   
"I know that honey," Sepha whispered, humor in her voice.  
"No I mean I big belly," the five year old girl whispered. "like when you had Sellan and Toran in your belly. It's round."  
Thorin was about to smile when he registered what the girl had said. He slowly turned, trying to not rouse the twins and looked at his wife in the dark. Even in the dim lit room he could see Sepha lift her eyes to look at him, a smile on her face.  
"You're a cheeky one," Thorin remarked, grinning from ear to ear.  
Any other time he would have wrapped his wife in a hug and kissed her but the children were sleeping between them. in that case he reached over and laced his fingers with hers outside the blankets.  
Sepha smiled, "But you love me."  
Thorin smiled, "But I love you Aramalime.... both of you."  
TIME SKIP…..LONG ONE!  
It was time, Sepha could feel it. She and THorin had been happily married for sixty years. Their children were growing up and were going on adventures of their own. The war with Sauron was over and Bilbo had not managed to pay them a visit at Erabor so they visited him in Rivendell where they also met Frodo and were reunited with Legolas and Gandalf and Elrond.  
Fili and Arya had been married almost the same time and had three daughters: Filia, Kilia and Threa. Honestly, Sepha and THorin could still not tell which were more of a handful, Fili or the girls.  
It had been several months since the evil in the world had been destroyed for good and of course every last human in middle earth was celebrating. However, standing on the gate of Erabor, looking over the country side, Sepha knew that the world would not go back to what it had been before.  
She felt arms encase her from behind and she smiled as THorin's deep voice tickled her ear.  
"We'll be leaving soon," he whispered.  
Sepha turned and looked up at her husband lovingly. Even though there was more gray in his hair, he was still the handsome dark dwarf she had fallen madly in love with all those years ago.  
Sepha nodded, "I'm happy to go.... but also sad to leave this place."  
THorin nodded and hugged her close, "It's in good hands."  
Sepha smiled. When Thorin had thought of a successor, the first thing he thought of was either Fili or Killian.... but both of them were coming with him and Sepha, as were all the rest of the kids. Balin and most of the company were gone now and all the rest were accompanying Sepha and Thorin. In that case, Thorin finally asked Dain's son: Dorin, to take care of ERabor and the young dwarf had been named king not long ago.  
He was a good lad, an awful lot like Dain but much more agreeable like Thorin.  
"Shall we go?" Thorin asked, taking her hand.  
Sepha nodded and laced her fingers with his before heading down. There was a cluster of saddled ponies waiting outside the gates. Fillian was riding with Filia, Killian with Kilia, Thora with Thea, the twins together, Bilbo in front of Sepha and little Bella in front of Thorin.   
Fili and Arya followed close behind with the remaining company: Gloin, Dwalin, Dori and Bofur.   
As they rode off, they didn't stop till they reached the hill that would block their view of Erabor forever. They all turned and looked back at the mountain.  
"It's seems like yesterday we were cresting this hill and looking upon it for the first time," FIli whispered.  
THorin nodded, "But this time we're not being driven out. We're leaving because it is our time."  
everyone nodded in agreement and took one last look before turning and riding off. 

TIME SKIP.... a few days later.

When they finally met up with Gandalf, Bilbo and the four hobbits, no one was surprised when Bilbo remained in Gandalf's cart. He was old now, not having the gift of long life like the dwarves. The twins had offered to sit with him and Frodo in the back, giving Killian a good reason to ride his own pony.  
After a long ride, they finally stopped at their destination and dismounted. They all unsaddled their horses and let them run free, knowing they would find their way back home.   
Thorin scooped up Bella into his arms while Sepha held Bilbo on her hip, the twins holding her skirts uncertainly. Fillian stood by his father while Killian took Thea and Thora's hands in a protective manner, leaving Filia and Kilia to hold onto Fili's legs.  
They headed down the docks slowly, for Frodo and Sam were helping Bilbo along carefully.  
"Well," the hobbit remarked. "This is a place I have never seen before."  
Sepha looked over the hobbit's head to see three familiar faces: Galadrial, her husband and Elrond.  
"The time of the three rings has ended," Galadrial remarked. "The time has come, for the dominion of men."  
Elrond carefully helped Bilbo onto the boat with the elves following. Sepha saw Gandalf turn to farewell the hobbits. Just then, Killian turned to her.  
"Where will those boats take us?" he asked, fear in his eyes.  
SEpha smiled and handing Bilbo to THorin, she knelt down and hugged her son. Thora, Fillian and the twins stood around her.  
"it is called the Gray Havens. It is where we all go when we die. it is a lovely place.... without pain... suffering or death."  
"But we're not dying," Thora pointed out matterafactly.  
Thorin smiled and knelt down, patting his daughter's cheek, "We know... but it is time for us to leave. The world isnt the way it was when your mother and I were young. It is time for some people to leave Middle Earth. Just like Galadrial said, it is time for men to live in middle earth."  
"Will we know anyone there?" Toran asked, unsure.  
"Sure you will," a familiar voice remarked.  
Everyone turned to see none other than Gimli and Legolas standing there. the twins squealed and rushed into Legolas's arms, earning a chuckle from the elf.  
Gloin walked over and hugged his son, "You're coming too?"  
Gimli nodded, "We both agreed it's time."  
Everyone nodded and saw that Gandalf and Frodo had already boarded. The dwarves headed down the dock and onto the boat. The children followed next with Arya. Fili, Thorin and Sepha all stopped and glanced back at Middle Earth one last time.  
Fili sighed and Sepha smiled, hugging him. Thorin's arms wrapped around both of them.  
"It'll be alright," Thorin whispered.  
With that they climbed onto the boat and it pushed off the docks.

TIME SKIP

white shores... that was the first thing that SEpha saw. The most beautiful white shores she had ever seen. Beyond was the most beautiful countryside she had ever seen. The very water seemed to sing. The children clamored to the edge of the boat to look around in surprise.   
Sepha breathed in the sweet smelling air and smiled. She was just about to do it again when Thorin spoke up.  
"Sepha.... you look different."  
Sepha looked at him and realized what he meant. The gray had disappeared completely from Thorin's hair and he looked younger.... like he was the same age he was before Smaug attacked Erabor. FIli as well... he looked like the goofy young dwarf who Sepha had met at Baggend so long ago. Sepha didnt even have to look at her hair to know that the gray had gone.  
"Amad, we're landing!" Thora squealed in delight.  
The boat pulled to the edge and everyone began to pile out. The children stuck to their parents, suddenly afraid. They began to make their way up the white shores when suddenly, a voice called out.  
"Welcome!"  
They all turned and gasped at who they saw.... Balin, Nori, Ori, Oin, Bofur and Bombur all stood at the top of the hill, smiling.  
The rest of the dwarves charged up the hill and embraced their dear comrades. Sepha and THorin were slower, trying to let their children have time to adjust but after seeing the familiar faces, the children beamed.  
"We have a surprise for you," Balin said, turning.  
All eyes turned and SEpha caught her breath. A figure was walking up the hill at a fast pace. Sepha immediately reached over and took Thea from Fili's hands, allowing the boy to sprint down the hill.  
FIli didn't stop till he crashed into the figure, drawing his brother into a huge hug... for it was Kili!  
Balin stepped over and took the children from Thorin and Sepha. The girl charged down the hill till she was upon the two. Fili was crying with joy and Kili was beaming.  
"Sepha!" Kili cried, hugging her close.  
Sepha cried into his shoulder, afraid that if she let go he would disappear. Finally she let go, tears streaming down her face with joy. Kili turned and his face lit up.  
"UNCLE!"  
THorin rushed at his nephew and drew him in for a hug before pressing his forehead to Kili's.  
"I'm so glad you're here!" Kili cried. "I've missed you so!"  
"We've missed you!" Fili cried. "Oh and guess what Ki! We won the bet against Dwalin and Balin."  
Kili's face lit up, "You mean the one about Thorin and Sepha marring before spring?"  
Fili nodded his head vigorously and Kili pumped his arm in victory.   
"Adad!" Thea cried, barreling down the hill with her two sisters close behind.  
Fili turned and caught up his daughter while Filia and Kilia looked at Kili in wonder.  
"You.... FIlia gasped, looking from Kili to Thorin, "You look like Great Uncle Thorin..."  
Kili grinned and knelt down in front of her, "I'm Kili. I'm your adad's brother."  
"You're uncle Kili!" Kilia squealed, wrapping her little arms around Kili's neck.  
Sepha had never seen the young dwarf so happy as he hugged his two nieces and smiled at Thea who hid in her father's chest shyly.  
"So," Kili said, turning to Thorin and Sepha, "Is it safe to assume that there are little Auntie Sepha and uncle Thorins running around here somewhere?"  
Before either were able to reply or even Fili even had time to grin, the shouts of children sounded and the seven Oakenshield children came running down the hill towards their parents.  
The twins had to grab onto their mother to keep from falling further down the hill while THorin picked up Bilbo and Bella. Kili's eyes widened a how many little faces were looking up at him.  
"You definitely had your hands full uncle," Kili teased.  
THorin smiled as Thora peered at Kili, "You look familiar."  
Kili smiled and was about to explain when Killian spoke up, "I know who you are! Amad and adad say that I look like you all the time! You're cousin Kili!"  
Kili felt tears spring to his eyes at this as the boy hugged him tightly. Soon he was overrun by little people hugging him and he laughed. He stood up, the twins still climbing over him.  
"I have a surprise for you Uncle."  
With that he nodded over his shoulder. Thorin turned and gasped. Coming up the hill were two large figures that he would recognize anywhere.  
"Father.... grandfather," he whispered.  
The two large dwarves approached and enveloped the dwarf in a large hug each. When Thrain pulled away from his son, there were tears in his eyes.  
"I am so proud of you son," he whispered.  
He felt a little hand tug his pant and turning to look down, he saw Bella looking up at him, "Are you adad's daddy?"  
Thrain smiled and knelt down in front of the little girl who was a splitting image of his son, "Yes I am. You are so much like your adad."  
While Thrain was meeting each of his grandchildren, THorin smiled at SEpha. Thrain looked up and noticed Sepha.  
"You must be Persephone," Thrain remarked. "Kili told us all about you. I am so happy to meet yoU! Thank you for finally knocking some sense into my son."  
"Father!" Thorin whined, earning a grin from Sepha.  
"I think there is someone who wants to see you," Thrain remarked, pointing.  
Sepha turned and she gasped. She could recognize that petite but slender figure anywhere.... soon the figure began to run and Sepha did too until she crashed into the figure and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Prometa!" she cried, burying her tears in his chest.  
"Hello Seph," he whispered. "Welcome home."

TIME SKIP

"Children are asleep?" Sepha inquired.  
Thorin nodded as he sat down beside his wife. A ways off, the company were talking and chatting with Prometa, Thrain and Thror. Thorin reached over and brushed some hair from around Sepha's neck and placed a kiss there.  
Sepha turned and smiled.  
"I love you," THorin whispered.  
Sepha smiled and pressed her head against his, kissing his lips softly, "And I love you.... till I die and beyond."  
THorin smiled and laid back. Sepha laid down next to him. They were soon sound asleep, too tired to notice the seven little bodies who came and crawled onto their parents and found suitable places to curl up and go to sleep.   
They were at peace..... home.... with everyone they loved. 

THE END!!

WOOOOHOOOO! It's done! This has probably been my favorite fanfiction story to write so far!I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did! ADIOS!  
LONG LIVE THE HOBBIT!

P.S. I might be starting another Thorin Oakenshield story soon. I recently read a fanfiction story about a girl from our world who entered into Middle Earth. I actually forgot the name but I thought it was cool until I found out that the main character and Thorin's love interest no less, was a perfect brat! It angered me so much so I think I might make a story about a girl who gets taken to middle earth:) I'll keep you posted!


End file.
